The Point of No Return
by peacelovebre
Summary: Bella has faced and overcome one of the worst times in her life. She's content and ready for a new adventure. But when a mysterious guy turns her world upside down, will she be willing to let him in? Follow her journey of love, hurt, drama, angst, revenge with a few surprises along the way! ALL HUMAN.
1. Back to Where it Began

**A/N: Hello everyone! Since middle school, I have always enjoyed reading fanfiction. To see what people could do with well-known material and come up amazing stories just blew my mind! This story is a culmination of my own dreams, experiences, while still keeping the essence of the Twilight Saga we all know and love. I hope that you will enjoy what I've written so far and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and favorite so you can see updates. All rights belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer – no copyright infringement is intended.**

 **CHAPTER 1 | Back to Where it Began**

 **May 2012**

 **BPOV**

" _You're worthless!"_

" _You'll never be good enough!"_

" _You're no better than I am!"_

My mind flashed back to the roughest time in my life and I cringed at how Jacob Black had made his way into my mind again. We practically grew up in diapers and shared some of the greatest memories throughout our childhood. Our families were best friends, family really, and spent plenty of time with one another. From Galveston beach bonfires, countless times at the local diner, and making our way through life…for some reason that all had changed.

Feelings grew between Jacob and me over the summer, and in our freshman year of high school, we started dating. He was the _perfect_ gentleman. Showing me love and affection, taking me on the best dates a girl could ever ask for and pushing me to do my best in all aspects of my life. We loved hard and fell in love with each other. By our junior year, we had made big plans for the future and found a balance with everyday life. But somewhere along the way, I could have never guessed what would have happened next.

Like most teenagers, Jake thought he was invincible. He started to hang out with the wrong crowd and he got sucked into an entirely new world. Me on the other hand…. I was solid. Strong in my relationships with those around me and my faith. Nothing or no one could pull me away…. or so I thought. I was protective over my boyfriend and worried about how his new life would change us. He had persuaded me to attend some of the parties and I finally gave in.

 _I could have fun without drinking or getting into drugs, right?_

 _WRONG!_

Before I knew it, I was right alongside him. Drinking until I couldn't remember what had happened, hiding it from those around me, and telling myself that I could stop when I wanted to. I truly was hooked, curious about what else I could do and wanted to please my man. But Jake changed right in front of my eyes. He became possessive about what I wore, who I hung out with and challenged my loyalty. The verbal abuse ripped me of my confidence and made me feel like I was unworthy. And again, I made no attempts to leave.

I…was…...stuck.

It took my father, Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police of Beaumont, Texas, to show me just had far I had gone. He had busted up an underage drinking party and I was there along with Jacob. Caught red handed like a little kid in trouble. I was embarrassed and ashamed so I could only imagine how he felt. I soon after broke it all off with Jacob Black. It was the hardest thing I had to do, but the biggest weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

I was free to be me again.

It took some time, an intervention, and a whole lot of Jesus to start my life back up again. I got back into church, restored relationships with my family and friends, and moved back in with my parents. I was still able make up missed assignments and graduate with my senior class. I never saw him again and that was how I wanted it to be. It's now been four years since the darkest time in my life and I'm doing better than I ever expected.

A tap on my bedroom door disrupted my thoughts. I looked in the mirror and see my parents standing in the doorway.

"You ready to head out, Bella?" my dad said.

"Almost…. just trying to adjust my cap and gown. Does everything look okay?"

"Oh honey you look beautiful!" my mom said with teary eyes.

"Mom you have got to stop crying! I just did my makeup!"

My dad chuckles and takes a quick picture. "I think your mother has cried enough tears for all of us."

The room erupts in full belly laughter with a quick nudge in my dad's side courtesy of my mom. He always knew how to make me laugh and break the ice.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

I made my way to the bottom level of the Montagne Center to find my assigned room. I silently kicked myself for wearing these heels. All thanks to my best friend, Alice Jackson. She was a fiery little pixie who has the biggest heart I had ever known. We were both graduating today from Lamar University. Alice with a Bachelor's degree in Education and me with a Bachelor's of Science in Health. The two of us would soon be heading out to start our new lives in Dallas, Texas. Joining us in our next phase of life was Angela Weber. We had all been best friends since elementary school and they were a huge source of strength during my high school years. Without them, I don't know where I would be.

It was soon time to head out to the main center and wait for my name to be called. I could hear _Pomp and Circumstance_ playing, our biggest supporters cheering and a ton of cameras flashing. I spotted my parents, brother, sister-in-law,niece, Angela, family, friends, co-workers, church members as well as Alice's. They were on their feet….so excited for the two women they had helped shape and were sending off into the real world. I looked all around and just took the scene in.

 _This is what you've waited for._

My eyes landed two rows back where Alice and I shared a sweet moment. The road had been hard but the reward was worth the wait. This was our time, our moment, and it was all just beginning.


	2. Moving Forward

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! On to the next…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 | Moving Forward**

 **August 2012**

 **BPOV**

After a triple graduation party for myself, Alice, and Angela, preparing for the move to Dallas and making sure our jobs were in place – it was time to go. Angela was the first to leave right after the party and had been in Dallas since June. She had accepted an Emergency Room nursing position at Baylor University Medical Center. Alice was going to be a kindergarten teacher at Merriman Park Elementary School. And thankfully, my job at Southeast Texas Health Center was transferred to the Dallas offices.

Despite the words of encouragement, advice, prayers and things I had to tell myself – I was a nervous wreck. All my life I had been in one place, the same town, and a calm balance of everyday life. This new journey had completely rocked my world. What if I'm making the wrong decision? What if I fail at what I want to accomplish? Then I thought about it….

 _And if that all happens….then so what?_

I would have at least taken the first step and got out of my little boring bubble. I would have shown myself that no matter what, life goes on.

The move to Dallas wouldn't be all that scary. My brother, Marcus Swan, his wife Amanda, and my niece Delaney, had been living there since I was in high school. The church where we would be attending was a familiar sense of home with members who were practically family. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock was one of the top Texas Rangers and was someone we had grown to love. She had met him last year at a law enforcement banquet she helped coordinate. From that moment on, they were inseparable and had been dating for a year. Now, they wouldn't have to date long distance anymore and he was a big help with the move.

I took a walk through one more time around my apartment. I thought about all of the memories it held. I remembered when I first moved to this place. I remembered all of the sleepovers, movie nights, and study sessions my girls and I had shared. I thought of the holiday meals and celebrations all over the last 4 years. The tears that were shed when something good and bad happened and the laughs to break the silence. When I had to help deliver my niece after Amanda got stuck at my place due to a thunderstorm ( _thank you CNA certification_ ). Or that horrible time when I had a panic attack after a Jacob Black nightmare.

It all took place here and now it was time to move forward.

* * *

Alice and I wanted to make the most of this drive so we stopped at fun spots along the way and had the best jam sessions in my car.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Alice squealed.

"How could I when you said that we were going to be great friends!"

She laughed and replied, "Well you know I can see the future!" And I have to hand it to her. Alice could pick up on things and had a sharp intuition for things to come.

I turned on our new street and we both got silent. The neighborhood was absolutely beautiful and I felt at ease immediately. Big house, big yards and ours was the greatest of them all. You could drive right into the driveway and we just took everything in. Angela and Jasper were standing at the door. I didn't even had the car in park before Alice bolted from the car. _She was all the caffeine you needed._

"JASPER! ANG! AHHHHH, THIS IS AMAZING!" He gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and after shared a long kiss with Alice.

"Bella, I'm so glad you two are finally here!" Ang said while pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry you had to be alone for 2 months." I laughed.

"Not a problem, it nice to get a head start. Come on in and see our new home!"

Even though we had seen it earlier in the year and viewed pictures of the renovations online, seeing this house in person was a different story. I walked in and noticed that our picture wall completed. That's one thing we all loved and wanted to have memories of home. Then I was met with the long hallway and the kitchen to the right. It was huge, bright and everything we wanted. All new appliances, a farmhouse sink and a laundry room off to the left. I walked into the formal dinner room next and pictured all the parties that could take place. From the large table and gorgeous color, it felt good. The living room was a masterpiece in its self. It was circular in nature, with lots of setting a great view to the spacious backyard. The double staircase was absolutely immaculate and led to all of the rooms…..one movie/loft area, 5 bedrooms and 4 bath, including a half one downstairs.

All three of us worked our butts off to have such a remarkable house.

With the help of Jasper, the movers and family, we had everything placed, all boxes unpacked and mocktails in our hands. Alice, Angela and I sat in the movie area and had a toast.

"To the love, laughter, and life" we cheered.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SONG: Moving Forward x Israel Houghton**

 **TYSM for reading!**


	3. A Dangerous Move

**CHAPTER 3 | A Dangerous Move**

 **August 2012**

 **BPOV**

We were all settled into the new house and gotten a new routine of work and waking up early! It was a cool Wednesday night and we would all be going to church along with Jasper. I was happy to be attending such a great place, even if it wasn't my home congregation. This was the biggest lifesaver, for me especially after my time with Jake. I knew that no matter how badly I messed up or the amount of time I'd been away…...my church family was always there. And now it was by time to give back by teaching the young children's class with Angela.

There were 7 precious kids in our class this quarter and we be spending 3 months of our time with them. Class had been going on for only 20 minutes and I was already wiped! I thought Alice had the Energizer Bunny's speed, but these children gave even her a run for her money. As I was coming around the tiny table, while Angela read a story, I suddenly felt my feet come from under me. My right foot had caught the end of a chair and my body twisted in the opposite direction. My head hit the floor and I was frozen. It all happened so fast and the crayons I were passing out went down with me.

"Bella…...don't…. move…" said Angela with a look of horror on her face.

"W-w-what's wrong?"

"It's your knee! I'm going next door to get help."

While Angela ran to the next classroom, I took a moment to glance down. My knee had completely popped out of its normal place and was beginning to swell. As much as I wanted to shout from the pain and sheer shock of what had happened, I had to remember where I was. _Don't startle these babies. Just stay calm, just stay calm._

The door flew open, taking me out of my thoughts, and Angela was back with Jasper, Alice, and a young man I remembered from youth camp, Demetri.

"Hi Bella. 911 has been called and I'll assess you while we wait for them. Guys, let's clear these kids out and move the table." As my friends followed Demetri's instructions, he went through the standard questions. I recounted what happened and winced we he had to apply pressure to keep my knee from further damage. _I've barely been here one week and I can't seem to avoid an accident. Good job, girl._

By this point my head was throbbing and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Bella, stay with me, okay?"

"I'm trying but this is so painful." Tears escaped my eyes and Angela keep me calm.

"You're doing so good and I can hear the ambulance nearby. Alice is going back to the house for your medical info and I'll ride with you to the hospital."

I nodded and silently thanked God for my sweet friend.

I could take it anymore and my world went dark.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"So how did you date with Heidi go, last night?" my twin sister Rosalie questioned.

"I don't even want to talk about it!" I shuddered at how it all went.

"Oh, that bad?

"Yes." She didn't press the issue any further and I was glad. Since I was in high school, girls threw themselves at me. While at first the attention was every guy's fantasy, it became my nightmare. The things that girls would do to get into my life was astounding….and not in a good way. Heidi was the latest disaster date and one I wanted to forget. I glanced over at my twin and felt a sense of relief mixed with jealousy. Rose has been married to my best friend, Emmett Williams for 5 years and made me an uncle when Gaige Aro was born just 2 years ago. I remembered their hard times and also the good while wondering how my future looked like. I was in no rush to try again…... _or so I thought_.

" _ **I have a 902M out at Oak Cliff Bible Fellowship. Female; 22; suffered a dislocated knee concussion, and has passed out."**_

"10 – 4! Thank you Seth." The called ended and we were on our way.

"Why does that church sound so familiar to me, Rose?"

"Hmm, isn't there where Jasper, his girlfriend and Demetri attend?"

Jasper Whitlock had been one of my best friends since high school and we collaborated on numerous cases through our careers. Demetri was one of my former students who I had trained in paramedic classes.

We arrived at the location and made our way to the classroom. Jasper was one the phone with Alice, a young woman who looked to be of Hispanic descent was on the keeping her friend still and Demetri was holding her knee in place. I was proud to see one of my star students fulfilling the leadership role. He caught me up on what had happened and then let Rosalie take over.

"My name is Rosalie Williams. Could you tell me your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." It fit her perfectly. Despite the situation she was beautiful. Long brown wavy hair, a killer body and plump pink lips. _Stop it Edward! You can't think like this._

"How old are you?"

"22." _Three years younger than me._

"On a scale from 1 to ten, what's your pain level?"

"An 8." She was remarkably the calmest person I had ever see while on duty. Since she had on jeans, Rose had to unfortunately cut her them to get a better look. It was for sure dislocated and I know her head had to hurt. _Focus on the situation, not her body._

"Can you wiggle your toes for me, Ms. Swan?" The brunette beauty did just that.

"Just call me Bella."

Rose smiled and said, "Okay Bella! Now this next part is going to be painful. I'm going to stay on your left side, Edward will get on your right and your friend will stand behind. You're to put your weight on your left leg and then we'll slide you over to the stretcher. Okay?"

"Okay."

On the count of three we took our spots and helped her up.

"OWWWWW!"

"That's it! The hard part is over." Rose replied.

* * *

I felt so bad for her, but at least her knee popped back into place. Rose and I loaded Bella into the ambulance, while her friend, Angela got into the back. I climbed in the driver's seat and sped off onto the street, I could hear Rose asking both Bella and Angela questions. As we were getting closer, I called to Baylor University Medical Center because I knew my father was the perfect person to help out Bella. I came to a stop in front of the Emergency Room entrance and ran to the back. Rose and I quickly pulled her out and started walking with my dad.

"Who do we have here, son?"

"Isabella Swan – 22 – she suffered a dislocated knee on the right leg and also a possible concussion. Since it popped back into place, we're not authorized to give any pain medication. When dispatched, she was not conscious but on arrival, she was able to answer questions. BP was 90/60 in the field and according to her friends, that's normal for her." He motioned for a nurse nearby to follow us.

"Rachel, please call down to imaging and order x-rays and an MRI for Ms. Swan right knee and head."

"Right away doctor."

"Does she have any family?"

"Yes, her friend Angela is here Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, and Bella's brother are on their way as well."

"Okay, very well. I'll go speak to her now. See you, tomorrow. Be safe out there, okay?"

"I will!" I head back out to the ambulance where my sister is waiting. She has a smirk on her face when I get in.

"What, Rosalie?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"You know, who."

"Look, I don't have time for this."

"Bella Swan!" Of course my twin saw how I looked at her.

"I don't even know her!"

"But you want to." I looked anywhere but to Rose and sighed.

"She's probably already taken."

"Edward you don't know that."

"And neither do you! Can we just drop this?" I sneered.

"For now we can. I have a pretty strong feeling you'll be seeing her again." I let her words sink in and I honestly hoped she was right about that.


	4. Dreaming or NAH?

**A/N: So now you've met some of the characters. For full names and ages…see below! Enjoy the chapter**

 **Isabelle Marie Swan | 22**

 **Marcus & Amanda Swan | 27**

 **Delaney Rae Swan | 6**

 **Alice Danielle Jackson | 22**

 **Angela Leigh Weber | 22**

 **Edward Anthony Cullen | 25**

 **Emmett Williams | 28**

 **Rosalie Jay Cullen – Williams | 26**

 **Gaige Aro Williams | 2**

 **Jasper Davis | 24**

 **Jacob Quill Black | 23**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 | Once Upon A Dream**

 **August 2012 | 2 days after the accident**

 **BPOV**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

 _Where am I?_

I opened my eyes and glanced around. My brother was soundly sleeping in a chair while a man was looking at a chart. _He must be the doctor so this is the hospital._ I attempted to raise up but was met with a pounding headache and a soft pale hand.

"Woah, easy there", said the man. "My name is Carlise Cullen and I'm your doctor. How are you feeling Ms. Swan?"

"Eh….sleepy and my head is banging."

"That's probably the medicine you were administered for your knee. You also suffered a pretty big concussion which is why you head hurts."

He pulled back the blanket and I noticed how big my right knee was compared to the left. Even under the wrap, it looked odd.

"Do you remember anything that happened Wednesday?" he asked.

"What day is it?

"Friday!"

 _Dang I was out that_ _long?_

"Well….I fell and heard a pop and felt instant pain. Angela ran to get help and came back with Alice, Jasper, and Demetri. It was hard for me to keep my eyes open and I must have blacked out. I don't know how long it was after that, but then these 2 people came and I ended up here."

Dr. Cullen chuckled and proceeded. "Very well….I asked you that question to see if any brain damage was done. You seem to remember most of what happened. And those 2 people that brought you in were my children…..both paramedics."

 _Beauty for sure runs in this family._

"You passed out again on route to the hospital. I had to perform an emergency arthroscopy on your knee and to make sure the concussion didn't cause a brain bleed. Everything went well and you'll recover just nicely."

He went on to explain things to look out for and that I would be in the hospital for another day.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Just call me Bella."

"You have been blessed with wonderful friends and family. They've been in here taking turns staying with you and making sure you don't have to worry about a thing.

"I appreciate that! I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"I'll come and check on you tomorrow before you're. He gathered his things and went to the door. "Goodnight, Bella. Please try and get some rest."

"I will and thank you."

And just like that, I was out.

 **EPOV**

It had been a crazy day and my shift was finally over. As much as I wanted to head home, grab something to eat and sleep the night away….I had to check on the brown eyed beauty from earlier tonight. She was under my dad's awesome care so I knew I didn't have anything to worry about anything. But, I just had to see for myself.

Baylor University Medical Center was booming just like any other Friday night. Phones were flying off the hook, rooms were full and it was freezing. I made my way up to the surgery recovery floor and took a short ride in the elevator. I got off and spoke to workers at the nurse's station and went down the hall.

 _I'm looking for room 305._

Another couple of feet brought me right to it.

 _Why am I so nervous?_

The door was cracked just a bit and instrumental music filled the room. She was curled up around the blankets and her hair was sprawled all over the bed. There was no one in there but her and I was glad. I grabbed her chart and found a seat in the corner. Bella was going home tomorrow and I wanted to make sure that she was okay. While I reading up on how her vitals and surgery went, I heard her starting to talk. I assumed she was awake but she was sleep talking.

" _No no no no no no no! Leave me alone Jake!"_

 _Who was Jake?_

She started to get louder so I made my way over before a scene occurred.

"Shhh, Bella it's okay! It's just a dream."

Her glassy eyes were wide open and full of panic.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled.

"Calm down! I'm Edward –" but before I could fully answer her she was hitting the call button.

 _How fantastic…. I scared her to death._ I had to make a quick decision and left the room as fast as I could in the other direction. Hopefully, she would forget what had occurred and think it was a part of a dream. I made my way to my silver Volvo and to my apartment hoping to clear my mind of _her_.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SONG: Once Upon a Dream x Lana Del Rey**


	5. Connections

**CHAPTER 5 | Connections**

 **September 2012**

 **BPOV**

It's been almost a month since the accident and surgery and I was excited for a fresh start. My job was gracious enough to let me work from home while I recovered. Physical therapy sessions were going well and I was settling into Dallas. I didn't tell Angela or Alice about the Edward encounter and had no plans anytime soon. I kind of felt bad for freaking out on him but I was stressed about the situation at hand. Alice had planned a dinner party with Jasper who was bringing some of his friends. It was nice to get out of the house and have fun with my girls. I kept my style for tonight simple with a blue body-con dress, dark-wash jacket, and black flats. Thankfully, Alice couldn't force me into any heels because of my knee. _Score1 for me._

I got in the back of Alice's Saturn Sky so I could have room for my leg, while Angela claimed the passenger seat.

"So Alice, where are you taken us tonight? You've been pretty hush hush about the details." It was so not like her at all. She usually couldn't keep quiet about anything.

"Nice try, but you'll see when you get there!" she responded.

 _Ugh._

The conversation continued to flow to another topic and the music played in the background. It took us about 20 minutes and the restaurant was gorgeous on the outside. Five Sixty by Wolfgang Puck was one of the top restaurants in the Dallas area. We all made our way to the front where Jasper and three other people were sitting. Alice ran over to him and the introductions began.

"Guys, these are my two best friends – Bella Swan and Angela Weber!"

"Bella, Angela – Jasper said – you all have met Rosalie before. This is her husband, Emmett Williams and to my right is Ben Cheney." I noticed that Angela and Ben seemed to be quite smiley at each other and started into a conversation.

Emmett pulled me into a huge hug and stepped back. This dude was massive. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"The feelings are mutual and it's great to be out!" I smiled back.

Rosalie asked how I was feeling and I thanked her for all her help that night. After all the intros and greetings, we made our way to our reserved seats. The Asian style place featured a wide variety of food options and a 360 view of the Dallas night-life. It was definitely a sight to see. Our drinks came, we all ordered and the conversation flowed. I went to check my phone when a heard a new voice at the table.

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late but the traffic was crazy!"

"Hey no worries, Edward! Take a seat and we'll get the waiter back over here" Jasper answered back. I hadn't looked up yet.

 _That couldn't be the paramedic and my hospital visitor?_

Our eyes soon met and I know we both had a look of shock on our faces.

"Oh great! This must be a joke" I said.

Emmett looking astounded asked, "You two know each other or something?"

"Well - Edward started off – Rose and I were the medics dispatched to Bella's accident and Carlisle's her doctor. I didn't realize how many connections we shared."

"That is too cool!" Angela cheerfully said.

"No not cool Angela! It seems that Edward here left out the part where he was in my room late at night. Nearly scared me half to death and then he left like he had just stolen something."

"Maybe you were dreaming Bella?" Alice answered.

"Nope! I was wide awake thanks to him."

"Look…..I apologize for startling you but I was concerned. You kept telling to person named Jake to leave you alone!" Hearing his name sent a chill up my spine.

"So do you sit in all of your patient's room like that and watch them like a creep?"

A painful silence filled the room and I instantly regretted it. Edward took off through the door and I mentally kicked myself for being so rude. I had been on edge for the past month and not my usual self. I offered up my deepest apology to everyone and went out the front door. He was sitting at one of the tables looking away.

"Came out here to embarrass me again, Ms. Swan?"

 _Ouch._

"Ummm….I'm really sorry about the way I acted in there. I'm in a new place and already something bad has happened. I took my frustrations out on you."

He turned around and motioned for me to sit.

"I can't let you take all the blame. I know I frightened you and shouldn't have run off like that. I'm not trying to be weird or get you in my bed. Now that I know what connections we share…..we're going to be around each other a lot." He was absolutely right.

"Forgive me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Do you forgive me of being a creeper?"

I laugh and responded back with a yes.

"Let's get back inside before they send a search party!"

He held open the door and we proceeded to go back to the table. Alice and Ang shot me a glance across the table. I would talk to them about Edward later. As the night went on, I was happy to meet some new faces and connect with the green-eyed guy sitting beside me. Chatting with him was like talking to a long-lost friend. He even paid for my food even though I refused. The night had come to an end and I was feeling sleepy.

"Guess I being seeing you next week, Bella?" Alice had planned a movie night for everyone.

"I wouldn't miss it! Goodnight and drive safe."

"Goodnight, beautiful." I'm sure my cheeks blushed.


	6. First

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story! PLEASE review, favorite and share! I appreciate the feedback.**

 **Chapter 6 | First**

 **September 2012 | two weeks later**

 **BPOV**

Ever since that fateful dinner party and the movie night, Edward and I had been talking quite frequently. From Facebook Messenger, late night phone calls, and texting – he felt like I'd been knowing him my entire life.. No matter how much I tried to deny my feelings from Angela and Alice, I was crushing on the green-eyed guy. He asked me out on a date before leaving the movie night and I couldn't wait. I hadn't dated anyone seriously since Jacob and I was excited for a fresh start. Edward was pretty quiet about the details but instructed me to just trust him and wear something comfortable. I never caledl on Ali for help but I wanted to look good. _Must still have something lingering effects from that concussion._

"Ali! I need you!"

The sound of feet came bolting down the hallway. "You rang darling?"

I chuckled. "I'm stuck on what to wear tonight and he gave me no clues about where the date is."

"Are you sure you're okay? This is a first."

"Look, don't get to happy, alright? Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

A throw pillow came flying at my head. "I heard that, Bella! How about some light skinny jeans, paired with a boyfriend tee and your silver Toms? It's totally you and yet still gorg!" She pulled out everything she suggested along with jewelry to complete the look.

"You know me well sis! Thank you!"

"No problem at all! Ang and I better get a full report when you get back!"

Gotta love Alice! "Don't worry…..y'all will be the first to know." And with that she left me to get ready. After a quick shower, a little bit of makeup, and getting dressed – I was ready to go. Over the last few weeks, I learned that Edward was always right on time. Alice let him in and they talked while I gathered my bag.

 _Whooo…..just take a deep breath and relax._

I made my way down the stairs and we both smiled at each other. Edward was looking mighty fine in a white polo and jeans. His tousled hair and green eyes drew me in.

"Two great minds think alike, don't they? You look lovely Bella!" Edward stated.

"I guess they do. You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled.

He pulled me into a hug and his hand ran to the small of my back sending chills all over. And with that, we were out the door.

After an easy drive, Edward pulled into the _Main Event_. He had really been listening during our many conversations. I loved a new adventure and was happy that he chose this place.

"I wanted to do something a little different for our first date. Hope you don't mind?"

"No, of course not. This is perfect!"

He came around to my side of the car and then led me to the front. The venue was busy but not overcrowded.

"Two wristbands for Edward Cullen", he said to the cashier. After paying, he showed me to the first activity – bowling.

"We can play as many games for two hours? Up for the challenge?" He smiled and it reached his eyes.

"You're going down creeper!" I replied.

He let out the biggest laugh as we made our way to the designated lane. The conversation flowed and the teasing was in full force. The two hours flew by and laser tag was next. _My favorite_. We donned our gear and waited for the game to begin.

"You don't stand a chance, Cullen!"

"We'll see about that Swan", as he stroked my cheek. _Nice try to distract me_.

The room was light up in neon lights with all sorts of obstacles and platforms to stand on. We ran around, like two big kids – shooting each other with our laser guns. By the end of it, Edward was sweating and I came out victorious!

"I underestimated you there! I didn't think those little legs could catch me."

I smacked him in the stomach and shot him the biggest grin. "Told you!"

We rode go-karts, played pool and indulged in pizza. This night was one of the books and right up my alley. On the ride home, we talked and listen to music. He pulled into my driveway and I hated that the night was over.

"I haven't had that much fun in years. Thank you again, Edward."

"The pleasure is all mine beautiful. I'm just happy that you enjoyed yourself." He pulled me into a teddy bear hug and kissed my hand.

"Drive safe, okay? Text me when you get home."

"I sure will. Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight to you too!"

I open the door…...still reeling from my night with Edward. I got undressed, took off my makeup and waited for the bombarding to begin. I could count on some sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Isabella Swan was like no other woman I had ever met. She had the most amazing brown eyes that I could stare at all day. Her long brunette hair cascaded right over her shoulders and down her chest. She was willing to experience a surprise and thoroughly seemed to enjoy herself. I couldn't have asked for a better first date. I wanted to take things slow and I could since that she did as well. When she wanted to open up to me more, I would be waiting and she would have my full attention. I settled in a sent her a quick text.

 **E: I'm got back here safely! Happy you enjoyed yourself tonight**

 _B: Yay! Thanks again and for being such a gentleman!_

 **E: My mother has taught me well ha-ha. You tired? I don't want to keep you from sleeping.**

 _B: You're not disturbing me…. just listening to music._

 **E: Btw, you have excellent taste in music.**

 _B: Well, thanks! I'm happy someone can appreciate my love for music._

 **E: What's one song that's constantly on repeat for you?**

 _B: Adele's Rolling in the Deep! She has killer vocals._

 **E: I agree! I love her music.**

 _B: Really? I don't think I know any guys that like her music._

 **E: I can appreciate a great artist when I see one.**

 _B: And wbu?_

 **E: I would have to pick Paradise by Coldplay. One of my favorite bands.**

 _B: Oooo that's a great song!_

 **E: Since we're on a roll, shall we turn this into 20 Qs?**

 _B: I would love that. You first_

 **E: Fave food?**

 _B: Chick-Fil-A! Eat mor chikin!_

 **E: LOL! Are you one of those people that order the same thing?**

 _B: You got that right – the #1 meal – sandwich, medium fry, medium sweet tea w/ no ice._

 **E: Why no ice?**

 _B: No ice – more tea. Otherwise, I'm getting gipped with the amount I get. Plus, I don't like my drink all watered down._

 **E: Wow, I never thought about it like that. My fave is a medium well steak and loaded baked potato.**

 _B: Ugh, now you have my mouth watering. Delish!_

 **E: You and me both! You're up**

 _B: Color?_

 **E: Blue, although I might be leaning towards brown now.**

 _B: And why's that, Cullen?_

 **E: Because of you!**

 _B: say what? Because of me? Did I read that correctly?_

 **E: Yes and yes**

 _B: Why me?_

 **E: It's your eyes and hair. Your eyes are so warm and inviting. And your hair reminds me of smooth chocolate.**

 _B: Well, then…..I'll take that as a compliment! I mean who doesn't like chocolate?_

 **E: You're a sassy little thing, aren't you?**

 _B: I have NO idea what you're talking about (:_

 **E: Yeah, yeah….sure!**

 _B: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! My color is purple – it's royal and bright!_

 **E: I can see that. That's a good pick! How long have you known Alice and Angela?**

 _B: Since KG! We've been inseparable ever since._

 **E: Awesome! You don't really see friendships that last that long anymore.**

 _B: Ikr? Kind of a bummer! What about Emmett, Jas and Ben?_

 **E: Well Emmett since we were little kids, Jas since high school and Ben was my roommate in college. Thankfully, they all clicked when they first met. That was nerve-wracking!**

 _B: Omg, I can imagine. Em scared me when I first met him. Jas and Ben have similar personalities._

 **E: Haha, he's really just a big kid at heart and that's true about the two of them. Bella are you sure you don't want me to let you go? I know you have church in the morning.**

 _B: Are you trying to get rid of me? What a shame_

 **E: NEVERRRR! I just don't want to be the cause of you falling asleep tomorrow.**

 _B: You're in lucky since I'm a night owl. Staying up super late won't bother me any._

 **E: I was hoping you'd say that. I don't want to stop talking to you, gorgeous.**

 _B: *swoons* I don't want to stop either so lets keep going until one of us falls asleep. Deal?_

 **E: Deal!**

Our conversation grew unto the wee hours of Sunday morning, and I didn't regret it one bit that neither one of us fell asleep. We texted until she had to get ready that morning.


	7. Holiday Happiness

A/N: I'm getting a lot of views and traffic and not many reviews *sad face*. We all a part of this story so please, review and tell your peeps!

 **Chapter 7 | Holiday Happiness**

 **December 2012**

The year was winding down and I was happy. I had an amazing job, great friends and family, and my relationship with Edward was fantastic. He had been able to meet my brother and sister – in – law, while I had been fully introduced to his family outside of the hospital during Thanksgiving. I was bummed that we didn't get to spend time together today for Christmas because of his work, but was hoping he would be at our NYE party in a couple of weeks that the girls and I were planning . It was a small sacrifice for the type of job we both were involved in and it was so worth it. I also felt that it was time to tell Edward about my past. It was holding be back from really being with him and he deserved to know why I am who I am. My Christmas morning was spent with Marcus and Amanda, while my parents had Delaney for the next couple of weeks until the party. We had the best time, eating breakfast, opening gifts and looking at old photo albums. Alice was with Jasper's family and Angela with Ben's. We all met back up earlier this evening for a "Friendsgiving" party at the Cullen's home. They were so gracious to welcome us all there.

It had been a long but exciting day, so I curled up in bed and watched _Elf_ since I had the house to myself. 30 minutes into the movie and my phone startled me. _It was Edward!_

"Hello?"

"Bella! Merry Christmas, baby!" Edward replied.

"Aww, Merry Christmas to you too!"

"I missed you so much today and hate that I couldn't meet Marcus and Amanda."

"Don't apologize…..duty calls and it's something I'm used to. We missed you tonight - your parents went all out!" I laughed.

"Yep, sounds just like them! You busy right now?" Edward asked with a hint or nervousness present.

"Nope! Just watching a movie…everything okay?"

"Of course….I just wanted to spend some time with you before this day is over. I actually have a little surprise if you're up for it.

"I would love that babe! Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your gorgeous self and stay in comfortable clothes. I'm leaving the station now and heading your way. See you soon!"

I scurried around my room to get my bag and throw on a coat and my boots. After taming my unruly hair and shooting a group text to the girls, Edward was at the door.

 _Always so punctual._

"Ready to go?"

I shook my head as he led us to his car. We rode hand in hand as we told each other about our day. I thought he was going to wreck the car after the Emmett story. He couldn't wait to eat and dug into the food during the prayer. It earned him a double smack to the head from Rosalie and Esme. We soon arrived to Edward's apartment when he blindfolded my eyes.

"Hey, no fair!" I pouted.

"Shh, it's all a part of the plan."

He took me in, helped me take off my coat, my boots and then the blindfold. With his hands on my waist and sweet kisses to my cheek…..this surprise was wonderful. In the middle of the living room was a recreation of my loft back at the house. Filled with tons of pillows, blankets and music in the background…..he really paid attention. I was a simple girl who didn't need anything fancy. The tears soon fell and I couldn't stop.

"Oh Bella! Do you not like it? I can take you back…"

"Goodness no! This is absolutely beautiful! These are happy tears not sad ones. How did you do this if you were at work today?"

"That's where Alice and Angela stepped in. They set up the arrangement and before I got you, I lit all the candles. I couldn't have done this without them." He smiled.

I turned around and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, love. This is just what I needed."

"Anything for you darling!"

"Edward?"

"I think I'm ready to tell you about my past."

"You sure? I want you to be ready."

"I am. Let's go sit down."

I poured my heart and soul out to him that night. Detailing what had happened in those hard years and how it changed me into a better person. Edward was right there beside me. Rubbing my hand to calm me down and grabbing the tissues when the sobs racked my body. It felt so good to finally tell him everything I'd been afraid to just put out in the open. But, I knew I could trust him and that felt great.

"Bella?" Edward stated.

"Yes?"

"Thank you baby. Thank you for sharing that with me. I can only imagine how hard that was but you did it. Yes, we're going to have our moments and we won't always see eye to eye….but, I'm not Jacob. That's not in me at all to hurt you and I hope that I never will. Things are going great in or relationship and I don't want to mess that up. I respect you so much and care for you. I will not push you into doing anything. All you have to do is say the word."

I smiled up at him and knew that everything he said to me was true. He wasn't Jacob and didn't seem to have a mean bone in his body. He was my boyfriend, my friend and my protector. My heart must have skipped a beat when he leaned down and kissed me for the first time. It was sweet and electrifying.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas,Edward."


	8. The Girls Next Door

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! I hope you still enjoying the story!

Chapter 8 | The Girls Next Door

NYE 2012

EPOV

This year would be over in a few short hours and it has turned out to be one of the best.

I had advanced in my career.

My relationship with my family and friends was stronger.

And I met the most incredible woman, Isabella Swan.

 _Life is good._

But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous for tonight. Not only was I surprising my girl (I told her I wasn't able to make it), I would be meeting Bella's niece, church members and…..her parents for the first time as well as attending church with them. No matter how many times she had tried to ease my anxiety, I could just picture myself saying or doing something for them to hate me. The dynamic between Delaney and Bella was amazing, her church members were there for her doing the hardest time in her life, and her parents' opinion of me was huge. I didn't want to damage any of those relationships and ours as well.

So I did the only thing I knew how to…

Crossed my fingers and hoped for the best.

The drive over to the house calmed me down and I may or may not have intentionally stalled. When I turned onto the street, I was amazed at how many cars and people were present. I know how much hard work Alice, Angela and Bella had put into this yearly event. Alice handled the overall planning, Angela took care of the food and drinks, while Bella created the invitations and decorated.

I found an empty space and soon made my way up to the front door. I was blown away by what was before me. To the left, there was baskets of the ever essential NYE props. Crazy glasses, boas, crowns, and other party favors. Down the hall was a room for the kids. They could watch movies and games away from the adults. There were party goers everywhere. From the kitchen, living room, loft and the backyard.

"Can I offer you a drink, sir?" came this quiet voice. I turned around a noticed a young girl holding a tray full or drinks.

"Oh…ah what do you have?"

"Water, soda, mocktails, beer and wine!"

"Water is fine, thanks." I need to be sober when I met Bella's parents.

I made my way to the dining room and noticed my parent's and Bella's in a conversation. They all were laughing and seemed to have clicked right away. Praying that they didn't see me yet, I searched around for Bella. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack with the volume of people surrounding me. Emmett and Rose were eating, Ben and Angela were at the photobooth, and Jasper and Alice came right in my direction.

"Hey man! It's great to see you! Bella told us you weren't able to make it. I guess something changed?" Jasper asked.

"That was a cover up Jas…..I wanted to surprise her."

"Aww Edward, she's going to be thrilled!" Alice said and she gave me a hug.

"Yeah if I can find her first!"

"She's on the dance floor. Just go to the living room!"

 _My girl likes to dance? Learn something new everyday._

"Thanks Alice! I'll see you two later tonight….well tomorrow."

After the party was over, the ladies had invited Jas, Ben, my parents, Rose, Em, Marcus, Amanda, Delaney, and myself to have a "after party" and to spend the night. We would all be in our pajamas, eating junk food and was told to bring any instruments were able to play for a jam session.

I made my way to where Alice said Bella was and noticed her right away. She absolutely took my breath away. She was wearing a black blouse, gold shimmery skirt and topped it off with black heels. Her hair was curled down her back and I love the fact that she had on no makeup. Delaney was right there with her dancing along to Black Eye Peas "Let's Get It Started". It was beautiful sight to behold. Someone called out Bella's name and I noticed it was photographer. She got down gracefully to Delaney's level and smiled for the camera. When they were done, she turned in my direction and we locked eyes. Her mouth dropped, while her niece looked between her and myself trying to figure out what was going on. I closed the space in front of us and pulled her into a bear hug and a quick kiss. Before we could say anything, I heard the cutest voice come from Bella's side.

"Bebe who is that?"

"Laney Bug this is my boyfriend Edward!" Bella responded back.

She pulled Bella back down to her level and unsuccessfully tried to whisper.

"He is so cute!"

"I think so too."

By then, I couldn't stifle my laughter any longer. She surprised me by giving me a hug and then running off to find the other kids.

"Baby, you look beautiful!"

She blushed and hid her face. "Thanks, Edward! Wait how did you manage to leave work? I thought you weren't able to come?"

"Sorry, but I lied. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm so happy you did! This night just got better because you showed up."

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. Bella's hands caressed my hands as we shared another sweet kiss.

"Are you ready to met my parents?" she asked.

"We can just skip that and go back to kissing!" Bella smacked me on the chest and took my hand in hers.

"Come on ya big baby…they don't bite!"

We made our way, hand in hand back to the dining room. Bella tapped on the wall and our parents looked up.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduced you to Edward. Babe, these are my parents Charlie and Renee Swan.

"Oh Bella, he's even more gorgeous in person!" Renee gushed.

"MOM!"

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Swan!"

"Nonsense, just call me Renee!"

Charlie, on the other hand, just stood back with h is arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. I walked over and stuck my hand out.

"Edward Cullen…it's great to finally meet you".

"Hmph" was his replied until Bella gave him a look. He finally shook my hand and slapped me on the back.

"Take care of her son. I don't want to hear of any bad reports. Got it?"

"Yes sir! No trouble from me." My parents thought this whole conversation was hilarious while I was shaking in my boots.

"Y'all, it's almost time! Start heading outside!" Alice shouted.

I took Bella's hand and we made our way to the backyard.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

I turned towards my love and said the words I had been feeling for some time.

"I love you, Bella."

She started to tear up wiped her eyes.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

After the guests had left, their home was cleaned and the new year had just settled in, it was time for the after party. An early morning of what I'm sure was going to be an exciting time. The girls had brought of "mini" finger foods and drinks and made sure that everyone got comfortable. I quickly went to go change and came back down the stairs and smiled at the site before me…

Emmett and Ben were getting their guitars together.

Jasper was playing around on the piano.

Renee and my mom were laughing away with Delaney.

Charlie was tickling Gage while my dad looked on.

Marcus and Amanda were seated on the couch quietly talking.

Rose, Alice and Angela were having a good time in the kitchen.

And my Bella was making her way towards me.

"What?" she asked noticing the expression on my face.

"Never been better! I had such an amazing time tonight. It really was great."

She smiled and took my hand in hers. "I'm going to go and change and then I'll be back down."

"Okay love, don't take too long."

Bella made her way up the stairs while I went over to the guys.

"Ed, when was the last time we did something like this?" Emmett asked.

"Wow, it's probably been since college!"

"I'm so excited our ladies thought of this. It's going to be great." Ben said.

A whistle sounded out and we looked up to see Bella getting everyone's attention. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail and then I noticed something special. She was rocking one of my work shirts on her body. My last name "CULLEN" was written on the back. She must have taken it the last time she was at my place. I couldn't have been happier. She gave me a wink and started to speak.

"Hi everyone!"

"HI BELLY!" Emmett shouted back. We all laughed and then turned out attention back to Bella.

"Let me explain how everything works. In my hand is a basket filled with slips of paper. Each piece has a song title on it. When it's your turn, you have to choose one and then say what the title is. They range from rock, pop, rap, scream, hip-hop, Christian/gospel, jingles, country, movie soundtracks and anything else you can imagine. Now, you can either be bold and brave and sing it on your own, use a lifeline and make someone do it with you, or we have some very talented musicians who can accompany you. At least sing one verse and the chorus. Feel free to really get into it and dance if you like!"

"Can we pass?" questioned Charlie.

"Nice try, but absolutely not. Everyone has to have a least one turn!"

"Why don't you go first Bella so everyone can see how it's done!" Alice replied.

"I can do that….come get the basket so I can pick."

Alice skipped over to were Bella was and she turned her head and reached in to pick a slip.

" _Love is a Battlefield_ by Pat Benatar!"

"You sound real confident, love! Don't get too cocky!" I teased.

"Watch and learn! Jas you ready?" she responded.

Jas nodded his head and grinned and then strummed the opening notes.

" _Whoooo-_ oh-oh _..._

 _We are strong_  
 _No one can tell us we're wrong_  
 _Searching our hearts for so long_  
 _Both of us knowing_  
 _Love is a battlefield_

 _You're begging me to go_  
 _Then making me stay_  
 _Why do you hurt me so bad_  
 _It would help me to know_  
 _Do I stand in your way_  
 _Or am I the best thing you've had_

 _Believe me_  
 _Believe me_  
 _I can't tell you why_  
 _But I'm trapped by your love_  
 _And I'm chained to your side_

 _We are young_  
 _Heartache to heartache we stand_  
 _No promises_  
 _No demands_  
 _Love is a battlefield_

 _We are strong_  
 _No one can tell us we're wrong_  
 _Searching our hearts for so long_  
 _Both of us knowing_  
 _Love is a battlefield"_

By the end of her performance, everyone was on their feet, whistling and I was bowing down like she was a queen. It was phenomenal and I was in awe!

"Thank you, thank you! Who's up next?"

"Ooooo me me! Pick me! Over here!" screamed my best friend.

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "Come on up, Em!"

While they switched places, she made her way over to me and sat in my lap.

"Baby, that was incredible! I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice.

She blushed and gave me a chaste kiss. "I've always loved to, but it wasn't until high school that I really developed my skills."

"I can't wait to hear more!"

"Thankfully, you won't have to wait too long….Ang, Ali and I are on the worship team so I'll be leading tomorrow at church."

"You're beautiful and talented Bella." I initiated this kiss this time and then Emmett announced his song.

"My song is…. _Country Girl Shake it for Me_! Rose can you join me up here?"

Ben started up the song and they took it away. It was absolutely hilarious and we were all cracking up at the end! We made our way around the room individually, with another person or by the accompanist of our instruments. My dad ended up with " _Barbie World_ " and would have failed if it weren't for Delaney singing with him. There was a very memorable performance by my mom, Renee, and Amanda who sang " _Jump,Jump_." Myself and the men sung " _Sweet Caroline_ " and the ladies loved it.

"Do you three mind giving us a sneak peak of one of tomorrow's songs? I think it'll be a great way to wind down our time together." my dad asked.

"No problem, Carlisle!" answered Angela.

"Do you need one of us, Bella?"

"No, but thanks babe! We usually sing worship songs accapella."

"Why is that?"

"When you're so in your praise to God, you really don't need an instrument."

She smiled at me and then got closer to the girls.

"One of the songs we'll be singing tomorrow is " _10,000 Reasons (Bless the Lord)_ " and we hope you all like it. If you know it, please don't hesitate to sing along. Dad, can you lead us in prayer afterward?" Bella replied. Charlie nodded and then they proceeded to sing one of the most beautiful songs I'd ever heard. They each took a part and then came together in the middle.

" _The sun comes up, it's a new day dawning  
It's time to sing Your song again  
Whatever may pass and whatever lies before me  
Let me be singing when the evening comes_

 _Bless the Lord  
Bless the Lord  
Oh my soul, oh my soul  
Worship His holy name  
Sing like never before  
Oh my soul  
I'll worship Your holy name_

 _You're rich in love  
And You're slow to anger  
Your name is great  
And Your heart is kind  
For all Your goodness  
I will keep on singing  
10, 000 Reasons for my heart to find_

 _Bless the Lord, oh my soul"_

After they were finished, everyone got back to their significant others and we stood in a circle holding hands. Bella came to my side and laid her head on my shoulder as Charlie led us in prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for this new year that you've given us. Help us to use it wisely and to your glory. Forgive us when we fail you and help us to be better each and every day. Thank you for all of the couples represented here and the love we share. I praise you for the friendships that have started and that they'll continue to grow. Keep us safe and out of harm's way. In Jesus' name, Amen."

We shared hugs and kisses as everyone made their way around the room. Marcus and Amanda headed home since they weren't far away, the other married couples took each of the rooms upstairs, the girls were staying in the loft, and the guys stayed downstairs. I looked down at the woman beside me and knew just how blessed I was.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Just thinking about how amazing you are. You're intelligent, great with kids, have a tight bond with your friends and family, beautiful, and you I love you."

"With all of my heart baby! I love you too. Get some sleep and I'll see you…well, later this morning."

I pulled her into a kiss and wished it would never end.

This year would be like no other.


	9. Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Chapter 9 | Easy Like Sunday Morning**

 **EPOV**

I probably had the best night's sleep ever in my entire life. Memories of my time spent with such an amazing group of people, gave me the best dreams and flooded my brain. I glanced around for my phone and noticed it was 9:00 a.m. Ben was the only one (not surprisingly) still asleep. His snores roaring through the room and probably the entire house as well. Gathering my things, I climbed the stairs with the hope that one of the bathrooms was open. Alice was coming out of the loft as I passed by.

"Good morning, Edward!" she said as she leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning to you to, pixie! Is Bella up yet?" I responded.

"Yeah, she was placing some finishing touches on breakfast. She's getting ready now."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a minute."

I quickly made my way into the bathroom and took care of my morning routine. The nerves started getting to me and I contemplated faking sick. I hadn't been since high school and it was a big regret of mine. Church was something that my parents instilled in Rosalie and myself from an early age. They all still attended except for me. I know how important it is to not only to my new friends, but to Bella as well. I didn't want to do or say the wrong things. The church members I had met last night, were so welcoming. Even Jasper and Ben had been regularly attending. I just simply felt like the odd one out. I had to stop making excuses and just relax. And I knew that with her by my side, everything would be okay.

The delicious smells of breakfast warmed my nose and I came back down to the kitchen. It was a bright and peaceful Sunday that balanced out the Texas "winter" weather. All of the couples were seated outside with the exception of Bella and I's parents who were eating at the table.

"Morning everyone!"

A chorus of hellos and good mornings roamed across the room.

"Did you sleep good son? I know how hectic everything has been." My dad asked.

"Slept like a baby!"

"Edward, go fix yourself a plate. I'm sure you're hungry….and a certain someone might be in there." Renee added with a wink.

I rounded the corner and noticed Bella sitting on the counter. Her back was to me as music played in the background. She was humming along and in her own little world. At the moment, she looked so much at peace and content. Wearing a black shirt and maroon skirt, Bella took my breath away.

"How long are you going to stare at me baby?" she said without even looking up.

"Wait…uh…..how?" I replied.

Bella laughed. "I said 'do you want the rest of my food?' and you never replied back!"

"Oh, well…I'm sorry! I started daydreaming and didn't even hear you."

"I figured. Well, do you want the rest? I'm full!"

"Of course." I stood in between her legs and tilted her chin up so I could give her a good morning kiss. My hand found the counter as hers ran up and down my back. Our mouths worked in perfect harmony and I knew if I didn't stop now, that I wouldn't be able to control myself all day.

"Mmm, good morning to me indeed!" she exclaimed.

"You're so bad, Bella."

"WHAT?! Don't put this on me!"

"It's just…you look too irresistible this morning. Couldn't seem to act right."

That earned me a slapped to the chest as we both erupted into laughter. We fell into an easy conversation as I ate her food and got ready to head out.

"Breathe." was all she simply said.

 _Huh?_

"It's written all over your face and body language. Edward, you have nothing to worry about. Just be yourself and have a good time today, okay?"

I nodded, kiss her forehead, and took her hand in mine.

Everyone was waiting in the living room and looking great for the service. We all quickly paired off into the waiting cars and made sure we had everything. Delaney wanted to ride with us and it'll be a good time to get to know her better.

"So Delaney, would grade are you in?"

"First gradeeee!" she answered cheerfully.

"Very nice! What's your favorite part?"

"I love to see all my friends and teachers, I learn new things and I get RECESS!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it."

"It's so much fun, Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to marry my Bebe? My mommy and daddy are married."

I glanced over at Bella for some help to answer this question but she was too busy trying not to laugh.

 _Ugh._

"To answer your question, not right now. Hopefully one day she'll make me the happiest man on earth and say yes."

"That sounds good. I like you Edward. You're awesome."

I smiled at her in the mirror. "Thank you sweet girl."

We all soon arrived at Oakcliff Bible Fellowship church and joined the rest of the group. I'm sure we stuck out like sore thumbs with the sheer size that came.

"This is where I first laid eyes on you, Bella."

"Hmph, not one of my best memories."

"I know but it led me to you."

"That is true", she said with a smile.

Standing at the door of the church was a older gentleman, dressed in a suit with a warm smile on his face. He was speaking to Alice and Jasper as we approached them.

"Bella, it's so great to see you this morning. Happy new year!" the man said.

"Aww, Grandpa Jacks it's so good to see you as well and same to you! This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Alistair Jackson – Alice's grandfather and the pastor."

We shook hands as he pulled me into a hug.

"Take care of her, son. She's like a granddaughter to me." He whispered.

"I will, sir. You can count on that."

"Enjoy the service. I'll see you two at lunch later."

Bella then gave me a quick tour as I was introduced to more people along the way. To see her big smile never leaving her face and the we seemed so in tuned with each other felt so natural. We walked back towards the auditorium and found the rest of our group. Alice and Angela were already on stage preparing to sing. I sat next to my mom and Bella made her way to the front.

Soft music began playing in the background as she spoke.

"Good morning everyone! I'm so thankful and blessed to be leading you all in worship this morning. It's such an honor to be up here with some of my best friends and to just pour our hearts out. Bella looked my way and smiled. We're also happy to have our friends and family with us today. Thanks guys for being here! Our first song is " _How He Loves_ " so if you know it, sing out."

I looked around the audience and saw the various ways people expressed themselves. Jasper was standing up, hands raised, eyes closed and singing along. Some were seated in the same way and following along. I just took it all in and watched my girl give it her all.

" _He is jealous for me  
Loves like a hurricane  
I am a tree  
Bending beneath  
The weight of his wind and mercy  
When all of a sudden  
I am unaware of these  
Afflictions eclipsed by glory  
And I realize how beautiful you are  
And how great your affections for me_

 _Oh how he loves us so  
Oh how he loves us  
How he loves us so_

 _Yea He loves us  
Oh how_

 _We are his portion  
And he is our prize  
Drawn to redemption by the grace in his eyes  
If grace is an ocean we're all sinking  
So heaven meats earth like a sloppy wet kiss  
And my heart burns violently inside of my chest  
I don't have time to maintain these regrets  
When I think about the way  
He loves us_

 _Oh how he loves us so  
Oh how he loves us  
How he loves us so_

 _Yea He loves us"_

After two more songs and a prayer, Pastor Jackson went up to deliver the sermon. With my hands intertwined with Bella's, I listen as he spoke about the new year. A time for new changes. A way to make things right. The chance to have new memories. A fresh start. The woman on my left was personified in all of that.

The service ended and people came over to meet us. I don't know what I was worrying about before. It was a good experience! Before heading back to the cars, we decided to have lunch at Pappas Steakhouse and drove the short distance there. Our large party was soon seated as everyone placed their drink orders. I took some time to color with Delaney as Bella stuck up a conversation with my parents. After a lull in conversation as everyone munched on appetizers, Charlie took that opportunity to speak.

"So, Edward? What intentions do you have with my daughter?"

"DAD!" Bella shouted.

"No love, it's okay….he has every right to ask."

"Darn straight I do!"

Everyone at the table chuckled as I stalled with something to say.

"We're waiting!"

"You see…..I love Bella. She's means the world to me and I would do anything to protect her. So, I intend to do right by her and to have a great future together."

"That's what I like to hear. You're a good man, Edward Cullen." He reached out to shake my hand and hugged his only daughter.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

Lunch soon arrived (thank God) and we all dined on delicious food as the conversations all around me never stopped. We moved around the table and talked to one another, took pictures and just had a blast being together. Around 1:30, we gathered our things and made our way back to the house. After thanking the ladies for hosting such an amazing party and attending church, all the others went back to their houses. Angela and Ben went out shopping, Alice and Jas were upstairs and Bella and I stayed in the living room.

"I meant to tell you earlier today, how I loved the fact that you're wearing my clothes, Ms. Swan." as I tugged on the shirt she was wearing.

Bella laughed and giggled. "So you're not mad I took it?"

"Of course not! It looks better on you anyways." Her lips met mine as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Sorry about my dad. Sometimes he has no filter and forgets that there's a time and place for everything. Especially after Jacob, it's like he became even more protective."

"Hey, look at me. Don't be sorry. That's your dad's job and I can't blame him for asking questions. I meant every word I said today."

"You're right. I'm worrying for no reason. Don't let his tough act fool ya, okay?"

I laughed and responded, "I won't."

We soon turned our attention to a movie on TV and settled together against the couch. It was a great way to end the day.


	10. The Love Day

**Chapter 10 | The Love Day**

 **BPOV**

Days turned into weeks and before I knew it, February was right before me. I had settled into a comfortable routine of work, church, fun, and of course, Edward. Our days were loaded with sweet texts throughout the day, nightly phone calls, and a new weekly date experience. Each time, we took turns creating a fun time for one another and always kept it interesting. From camping, seeing The Phantom of the Opera, movies, cooking together and sporting events, every moment was something special. Even though my turn was up, my guy had insisted on letting it be his since Valentine's Day was a few days away. Since it landed on a Tuesday this year, Edward had prepared me for a weekend celebration surprise. He was also being very quiet on the details. All I knew what that I had to pack a bag for the trip and to enjoy it.

Stores were booming with locals' business as they garnered gifts for the people they loved. Restaurants were booked with reservations for the most romantic time of the year. I didn't have to stress too much of Edward's gift. He assured me that I didn't have to buy him anything. But, I wouldn't do that! So instead, I created a gift basket with some of his favorite things: tickets for the Houston Livestock & Rodeo over spring break, Pentatonix concert tickets for the summer, new Dallas Cowboys & Texas Ranger team gear, and a photo album of our pictures so far.

 _*Knock knock*_

"Come in!"

"Hey Bella," my assistant Charlotte, said. "Did you need anything else for the presentation next week?"

"Nope, we're good! Thanks for all your help!" She was not only my assistant, but became a fast friend when I started working here. Char reminded me of a mix between Ang and Rose. Tall with model-like appearances, but had the patience and gentleness of Angela.

"So, where's my favorite person taking you for the love day?"

We both cracked up laughing at our inside joke. When you work in healthcare, everyone knows everyone. Edward had also had more than his fair share of appearances at my office.

"He's being so secretive! All I know is that we're going to be gone for the next three days, it's an "unplugged" time and to pack."

"Sounds like it's going to be one big surprise! I want to hear all about it on Monday! Have a great time friend!"

"You'll be one of the first to know. See you next week."

As I started to shut down my computer and gather my things to take home, I checked my phone for any messages. I had been so busy today, that I didn't even notice the one from Edward.

 **Hi beautiful! I hope you're having a great day. I can't WAIT to spend the weekend with you. Drive safely back home and I'll see you at 5. I love you**

That man knows how to warm my heart. The traffic isn't too heavy yet and I'm blasting Lady Gaga in my car. With the windows rolled down, it's a typical Texas winter afternoon. I pull into the driveway and notice that Ang and Ali have beat me home.

"SISTERS!" I call out. Angela emerges from the kitchen with a fruit bowl in her hands and I notice her duffel bag by the front door. I swipe a piece before she slaps my hands away.

"Ali has been DYING for you to get here. We're in on the trip details so she's prepared to help you pack."

"Why am I not surprised? What are you and Ben doing?"

"He's taking me to Kemah boardwalk! I've never been and he says I'll love it."

"Ang! That's awesome! And he's right – it's a great place to spend time."

"I'm headed to his place now so we can head out….see you on Monday! Bye Ali!"

"Have fun and don't go wild", screamed Alice.

Angela smirked and shook her head at me.

After she left, I went upstairs to take a quick shower, shave and to wash my face. I wrapped myself up in a towel and walked back to my room. Alice didn't even notice me walk in and she worked her away around my room.

"Hey sis! I hope you don't mind that I picked out your clothes. Of course, you can always veto anything."

"No, I really appreciate it. Since I'm the only one who seems to not be included in on the little secret, I would rather be safe than sorry."

"I have three casual outfits for you – one for tonight, Saturday afternoon, and for on the one back home. Also, two dressy outfits for tomorrow night and church services. Plus, all the essential undergarments, jewelry, makeup, shoes and sleepwear."

I didn't know what to say. Edward had really gone through a lot to put this all together.

"Thank you Alice so much! I know this is something you love to do and well, you saved me from having to pack. I'm not keeping you from Jas, am I?" She pulled me in for a hug and picked up my outfit for tonight.

"Not at all! Something came up on his end, so we aren't leaving for San Antonio until tomorrow." Alice knew where she was going but had no idea that she'd be coming back engaged! Jasper had spoken with Alice's parents as well Angela and I, on new year's day, for her hand in marriage. We thought it was incredibly sweet that he asked us and helped with the picking of the ring.

I put on the sleeveless hi-low purple top, skinny jeans, black booties, and my dangly black earrings that Ali suggested. I not only felt good but looked good as well. I didn't even fight Alice on doing my hair and makeup. She kept it simple and put my hair into a princess style halo braided crown.

"Bella, she squealed, you look absolutely AMAZING! Edward won't be able to keep his hands off!"

"Hahaha oh Ali! He's going to have to control himself. No ding without a ring!"

"I know, I know. Same goes for Jas and I! And Ang and Ben." Us three ladies all wanted to wait for marriage to have sex. It wasn't some crazy pact or just a religious tradition, it was knowing that our first times would be special with our future husbands. We were so blessed to have men who never pushed us and respected our morals. Thankfully Ali and Ang never got to physical with anyone they dated. I had definitely done things with Jacob that I now regretted. But at least I saved the biggest gift for Edward.

"Thanks again, Al! I love ya!"

"Love you too sis! I'll let you finish up and let Edward in when he comes.

I gathered my clothes, rolled then all up and placed them in my suitcase. I made sure I had all my necessary items and Edward's gift ready to go. The doorbell rang and I could hear Alice speaking to my guy. It's like at that moment, all the butterflies in the world, joined as one in my stomach.

 _What if his plan gets messed up?_

 _What if the weather doesn't cooperate?_

 _Heck, will I like this surprise?_

Instead, I pushed all those feelings aside, took a deep breath and went downstairs to start off a remarkable weekend with my love. When I looked up to see him, I know I must have gasped. Donning a matching colored, dark purple dress shirt, Edward had the sleeves rolled up in a way that made me swoon, a pair of dark jeans and black shoes.

"Baby, I have no words for the way you look tonight."

"I can same the same about you, handsome."

He pulled me in for a kiss and my arms made their way around his neck. It wasn't until Alice coughed that I remember she was still standing there.

Edward laugh against my lips. "Sorry for the show! I'm grateful for all your help in making this happen. Have fun with Jasper this weekend and we'll see everyone here for dinner on Monday night.

"Happy to help anytime! Drive safe you two! She disappeared up the stairs as we went to the car. After loading everything in the trunk and getting in, Edward looked in my direction.

"We have about a three hour drive, so I would love to treat you to dinner and take you around the city when we arrive. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect darling! This is your plan and I'm just happy to be a part of it."

"Well, I really hope you'll enjoy it!"

* * *

The car ride was filled with talking about our day, the weekend and even our future. That was one of the biggest things I loved about Edward. We could talk about serious and crazy topics, and he never judged me. We knew all about each other's pasts – the good, bad, and the things we learned from it all. To career changes, housing, marriage, babies, and our favorite things…..it was never a dull moment when it came to conversation. I didn't even notice that he had pulled in front of a restaurant.

"Welcome to The Woodlands, Texas!"

"Oh babe! This is awesome! I've always passed by this city while traveling and heard about it, but I've never been able to actually spend some time here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I'm so excited!"

"I'm glad your first time here is with me. I love to come to when I just want to get away and relax. Come, we have a reservation at the Cheesecake Factory."

"They actual serve food here? I thought it was just cheesecake."

Edward chuckled and took my hand as we got out the car. "Don't worry I thought the same thing when I first came. Emmett wouldn't let me live it down for quite a while."

I took in everything as we walked towards the door. Lights ablaze, people laughing, pictures being taken, the smell of food surrounding us from the many restaurants, and the calmness of the night time. The Cheesecake Factory was obviously and affectionately known for its wide variety of cheesecakes. The warm décor and spacious area, provided the right atmosphere for any type of celebration.

"I may have to fight the men off of you, baby. They can't seem to keep their eyes away from", Edward spoke. There were groups of people waiting to be seated as we stood in the short line of those who had reservations.

"I think you might need to get your eyes checked. You have the same effect on women. They're probably thinking dirty thoughts right now." We both laughed and soon were at the front.

"Good evening! Can I have your name please?"

"Table for two under the name Edward Cullen."

"Very well, I have you right here on my list. Cauis will be your waiter tonight, so please follow him. Have a wonderful dining experience!"

We were seated at small table that gave a great view of the water.

"As stated by Anna, my name is Cauis and I'll be taking care of you two this evening. Are we celebrating anything special?

"We wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day early since we both have busy work schedules and I desired Bella to have a great weekend." Edward leaned over and took my hand in his.

"That is very sweet! I can tell y'all are in love. Can I start off by getting your drinks?"

"Bella?" Edward prompted.

"I'll take a mango tea!"

"And a coke for me. Thank you, Cauis."

"I'll be right back with those and then we'll go to the food."

Edward whipped out his phone as I looked on at him. "Can I take your picture, pretty girl?"

I know I must have blushed. "Yes! As long as I get to take yours too."

After taking each other's picture and making sure we were satisfied, we fell into an easy conversation about the rest of tonight's events. Edward had booked our hotel at The Woodlands Waterway Marriott Hotel & Convention Center. He told me what they had to offer and I was impressed. We decided on a nighttime dip in the hot tub and movies after we got back up to our room.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous when booking, so I got us a room that has a pull-out couch. That way – "

I cut him off with a kiss to his lips. "We can sleep in the same bed, Edward. We know where we stand and I trust you. I want to be able to cuddle up with my man."

He smiled and kissed me again. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

Cauis returned a few minutes later and we ordered dinner.

"I'll have the Louisiana Chicken Pasta minus the mushrooms."

"And for you, sir?"

"The Fresh Grilled Salmon."

"Okay, I have those noted and your meal will be out soon!"

It was probably one of the best meals I had in my lifetime. Edward and I fed each other, took more pictures and got Oreo cheesecake to bring back to our hotel room. After he paid the bill and left a tip, we got in the car and drove to the hotel. We wouldn't have to get in the car until we left since the trolley could take us anywhere around The Woodlands. He insisted on getting our luggage and still managed to take my hand in his. The lobby was quiet and it was no surprise at this time of night. Our room was on the top floor or the spacious hotel with a view over the city.

"Hey babe?"

"Yes, B?"

"I'm going to go and change and then we can head down."

Edward smiled and brought our things in. "Take your time!"

I stripped out of my clothes and folded them back into my bag. The earrings came off, the makeup wiped away, and I opted to keep my hair the way it was. Alice did a wonderful job and I was going to wear it for as long as I could tonight. I put on my midnight blue, Tory Burch cut-out swimsuit, placed my cover-up on top and checked myself out in the mirror one last time. Edward was sitting on the bed wearing a white tank top and black board shirts. His chiseled muscles and toned arms stood out against the nighttime sky.

The hot tub was empty so we had it all to ourselves. Edward got in first and shed his tank top. I literally could have passed out right then and there. I took off my cover up as well as Edward pulled me to sit in front on him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella….are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "Not at all! I can't have you dying on me!"

"What you're wearing should be considered sinful. You look absolutely beautiful and you have since I picked you up earlier today."

"Thank you, love!" We stayed in a peaceful silence and Edward hummed songs in my ear. After our bodies became raisins, we went up to our suite. I showered first and put on my new silk pajamas. Edward went next and came out wearing sweat pants hung low on his hips and no shirt.

 _AHHHHH._

We settled on watching Sherlock Holmes and eating the cheesecake we ordered, and he pulled me to his chest as I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his lips on my forehead and the covers being placed over me.

"How long was I out?"

"Only an hour. I didn't want to disturb you. I'm getting sleepy myself and we have a big day tomorrow! Brunch, shopping, and a concert. Sweet dreams and I love you!"

"Love you, too!"


	11. The Love Day Part Dos

**Chapter 11 | The Love Day – Part Dos**

 **February 2013**

 **EPOV**

The sun rose and the still of the morning made its presence known. I was sitting up in the massive king sized bed as Bella's body curled into mine. Her hair splayed on my chest and her legs intertwined with mine. I couldn't help but watch her sleep and how peaceful she looked. I discovered last night that my girl is a sleep talker. She carried on some of the craziest conversations I'd ever heard. I honestly thought that it was our neighbors or that someone got into the room. From teddy bears attacking her and speaking my name, she went through a wide range of topics. I carefully slipped out of bed without disturbing her and carried on my morning routine- using the restroom, showering and getting dressed. I also took time to order room service. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, fruit and all the toppings to go along. When I came out the bathroom, Bella was looking outside the window.

"Hi, gorgeous! What are you up to?" She spun around and smiled back at me.

"Just taking pictures! It's so pretty outside today."

I walked over to where she was and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She turned to camera towards us as we smiled for a picture. "Send that to me when you get a chance. It's great!"

"I will. Let me go get ready for the day!"

"I called for breakfast and it'll be up in an hour."

"Okay, sounds good! I love you, handsome."

I couldn't help but grin. "Love you too, B."

Since I wanted this to be an unplugged weekend for us (no phones), I turned on some music and made sure I had everything for today. After breakfast, we were headed to The Woodlands Mall for some shopping, a late lunch before our boat ride, one stop at HEB to buy things to cook a late dinner together, and then a Drake concert at the pavilion. I wanted every moment to be perfect for Bella. The breakfast soon came and I set the table while I waited for Bella to finish in the bathroom.

"Mmmm, it smells so good in here!"

I turned my head to the sound of the voice and my breath hitched. Bella was makeup free, wearing a fitted black Henley shirt, ripped jeans and her Converse. She had on her Pandora charm bracelet that I bought her for Christmas.

"Bella you look stunning."

"Awe shucks! This? It's nothing."

"No really, I love when you're comfortable and dressed down. I know that's when you feel the best."

She smiled. "You know me so well. Let's eat!"

The food was delicious as we talked about our day. An hour passed and we made our way down to catch the trolley. Thankfully, there was a stop at the back of the hotel. It was just pulling up when we got outside.

"Good morning, said the driver, where to?"

"The mall", we both answered.

We chose a seat in the middle and I sat near the window. I placed my arm around back of the seat as Bella sat down.

"Hi!" came a small voice near Bella. She looked up at the row in front of us and waved at the little girl.

"Sweetie, they might not want to be bothered."

"But mommy, I just wanted to say hi!"

"I'm sorry! My daughter loves to talk to anyone she comes into contact with."

"Oh no, don't be! I can relate….I was the same way when I was her age. What's your name?"

"My name is McKenna and I'm 4." She came over to Bella and gave her a hug.

"I'm Bella! It's so nice to meet you."

"You're really pretty – like Princess Belle."

"Aren't you the sweetest thing? Thank you!"

McKenna smiled sweetly as we came to our next stop. She waved and got off with her mother.

"Baby, you're are going to be a wonderful mommy one day."

"Aww, that's sweet Edward! I'll be great because you'll be the best daddy in the world."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "The mall's right up ahead. Got everything?"

"Yeah, it's all here!" The driver pulled at the front entrance as we tipped him and got off.

The Woodlands Mall was a grand affair. Boasting two floors and hundreds of stores, it was a sight to see. I looked over at Bella who was taking it all in. From store to store, Bella and I shopped, laughed and people watched. The only thing she allowed me to buy her was a new charm for her bracelet and Chick – Fil -A. The charm was heart-shaped – a representation of this weekend and our love. The food, on the other hand, was from her favorite fast food place. Once we were satisfied, our next stop was the boat ride around the city. It reached places that the trolley couldn't go. The tour guide pointed out places of interest while being hilarious at the same time. It was a full house of families, friends, and couples.

With the ride completed, HEB was up next.

"Bella what would you like to eat after the concert?" I said while she grabbed a basket.

"Hmm, I could really go for a good steak! With loaded baked potatoes and a Caesar salad! Sound good?"

"Sounds yummy! And for dessert?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Oreo cake pops!"

I laughed. "What are those exactly?"

"It's crushed oreos mixed with soft creamed cheese. You roll 'em into balls, lay them on a pan, and let it sit in the freezer for an hour. Then, you heat up white chocolate and dip each one until it's coated."

"I can't wait to get my hands on some! We can prep that and the steaks before we head out to the concert."

Thankfully, the hotel suite had a kitchen and some of the ingredients, so we only needed a few items. With the groceries paid for, Bella and I got back on the trolley and over to the hotel. I washed my hands as Bella got started with dessert. Walking back into the front, "Can't Hold Us" was blasting through the speakers as she sang and danced along.

" _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us"_

"Getting excited for the concert, huh?"

"You know it!" I spun her around and we danced around the kitchen island.

"I love seeing you move, baby. I found out at the NYE party that you're a fantastic dancer."

"There's a studio near the house. I think I might start going and getting back into it."

"That's a great idea!"

"I need a nap before I'm up half the night."

"Yeah I know right? It's been a long week and some rest sounds delightful."

We cleaned the counters and dishes. The steaks were marinating and the dessert was done. The music continued to play and we slept until it was time to get up.

I had managed to score two seats close to the front. It was a full crowd and everyone seemed to be excited. Bella was rocking a forest green tank, shorts and her converse. With her braid tucked under a black cap, she looked radiant. The concert itself was outstanding! I didn't know that this was the first concert my love had ever been to. Drake ran through a set of his most popular songs. We danced and sang. I think I spent more time looking at Bella taking it all in.

"Oh my goodness! I loved that concert! I can't believe I've never been to one before." Bella exclaimed as we plated our dinner.

I chuckled. "I'm so happy you liked it, hon."

"Thanks so much and I love you!" She peppered my face with sweet kisses.

"Anything for you, Bella. I love you, too!"

The food was scrumptious and the dessert was more than I imagined. After taking turns in the bathroom, we settle in the bed and talked.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Better than good! There are no words to describe the time I've had with you. I know how hard you worked and the time, energy and money that went into this, I seriously can't thank you enough."

"Pretty girl, you deserve the world and more. It was great to get away for the weekend and to spend this time as a couple. I move that we take a trip somewhere new every year. Thoughts?"

"I wholeheartedly second that motion!"

"Too funny! Goodnight beautiful and sweet dreams."

"Ditto, baby!" Our lips met again and we made out like two happy teenagers.


	12. The Love Day – Part Tres

**Chapter 12 | The Love Day – Part Tres**

 **BPOV**

 **February 2013**

Valentine's Day had never meant that much to me. In all honestly, I thought it was a pointless time wasted on flowers that would eventually die and the same redundant chocolates. I was so used to spending it with my girls and having wonderful memories. I know I could slap myself for those thoughts I used to have. Edward, not only shows me how much loves me on one day, his actions tell the same story each and every day. He's seen me at my worst. Praised me at my best. He respects my morals. Knows all about my past. Wants to have a future with me. Makes me laugh until I cry. Checks in on me throughout the day. Treats me like a Queen. Has a great relationship with my family and friends. He has shown me love and friendship. He is beyond my wildest dreams.

And still….

I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Crazy right? It all seems like a dream. A beautifully, imperfect, story. I'm in for the ride.

"I really appreciated the sermon today, Bella. I've never really thought about the different types of love." Edward said as we drove back home to Dallas. We went to a church that Grandpa Jacks recommended and truly enjoyed it. It was made up of mostly elder members and we didn't care. It was like being surrounded by our grandparents. After a picnic in the local park, I gave Edward his gift. He was speechless!

"I know, huh? It makes you stop and think."

"Back to the real world tomorrow! I wish we could have stayed in our little bubble."

I laughed and looked over at him. "True, but at least we have some events to look forward to. The dinner tomorrow, the banquet and the best one of all…. YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"Ugh, another year older."

"Hey, don't be like that! I love birthdays." I had been thinking about throwing a surprise birthday party. I found out from Esme that he's never had one before.

"I know, Bella. It's just that I don't need the reminder."

"Oh please! You're a super sexy, amazingly handsome, soon – to – be, 26-year-old."

"I'm all those things, baby?"

"Yes you are!"

The exit for my street soon approached and I wanted to savor every minute I had with the man next to me. We jammed out to music and talked as he pulled into my driveway.

"Why am I acting like I'll never see you again?" Edward wondered.

"Because we hate being away from each other."

He grabbed my bag from the trunk and took my hands in his. Angela and Alice weren't back yet and I wouldn't see them until tomorrow evening for the dinner. I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him with passion. His arms wrapping around my waist as we hugged each other.

"Edward, you made this weekend one for the books. I adore you and all that you planned."

"Bella, I'm happy just to see you smile. I love you more than anything!"

"I love you too. Please drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will, darling. It'll keep me going at work."

With one last kiss and hug, I watched as his went to his place.

 **Monday Evening**

It was an hour before everyone was set to arrive. The tables were set, the main dishes in the oven, and everyone else was bringing a side. It was a potluck like no other. We were currently listening to Ali's engagement story.

"Jasper told me that he asked for y'alls blessing as well as my parents. I thought it was so sweet of him to do that."

"He knows how much we mean to each other and Jas wanted to include us." Answered Angela.

"How'd he ask?" I said.

"I didn't suspect a thing until dinner! We had a full day of activities and took a nap before we went out again. He started acting really suspect and his hands were shaking. I asked him if he wanted to go back and was he getting sick. He told me no and that we wanted to show me this gazebo he had found. So, we walked and talked until I saw this pathway lit with candles. Jas got quiet and led me the rest of the way. I'm just looking around and noticing the view. I turned back around to the front and he was down on one knee and the ring box was opened. My hand clutched my chest and I started sobbing! By this time, he was crying as well. He talked about our relationship and asked me to be his wife. Poor Jas, his hands were shaking so bad, I had to help him slide the ring on."

"Oh Ali! That's beautiful! We're so happy for you!" We hugged and cried and admired her ring.

"I do have a question for you ladies though."

Angela and I glanced at each other and then back at Alice. "What is it?"

"Will you two be my maids of honor?" This cued more tears and hugging.

"YES!"

"Jas and I are thinking of either a winter wedding or spring of next year."

"That sounds like two great options!"

"You know we're at your service. Just tell us what you want and it'll happen" I responded.

"I love you Ang and B! Sisters forever."

"We love you too."

* * *

"Who made the seafood mac and cheese? Oh my word that was orgasmic" hollered Emmett.

"EMMETT!" screamed Rose and Esme.

"What? It's amazing!"

"What's or….gas…mic mean?" questioned Delaney.

"See Emmett! I swear you have no filter." Rose muttered.

Delaney, looking back and forth, was still waiting for an answer.

"Sweetheart, it just means that the food is really, really good."

"Uncle Emmy, why didn't you just say that? I'm only six. I don't know all those big words."

The entire table erupted in laughter as poor Emmett didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, Carlisle changed the subject.

"Jasper, Alice – I hear you two have some news to share?" They both stood up and held hands.

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" A chorus of congratulations and well wishes rang out. We all hugged and cried together. Jasper tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Papa and Mama C, you two took me in when I needed help the most. I was alone for a long time. Judgement was never passed and I know I wouldn't be in a good place if I hadn't met you two through Edward. I can never say enough thanks to show my love and admiration. So with that, Alice and I would love for y'all to play a part in the wedding. I would be honored if you all would stand in as my honorary parents."

Both Carlise and Esme had tears in their eyes.

"Oh Jasper we will be delighted!"

"Son, began Carlisle, it would be an honor." There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"Now Marcus and Amanda have a special gift they want to give to Bella!" replied Alice.

"Did I miss something?"

"No sis! You know how we give gifts on Valentine's Day?" Amanda remarked.

"Oh yeah! Our yearly tradition."

"We wanted to give yours a day early. Here you go!"

"That's so thoughtful!" I took the silver wrapped box and undid the ribbon. Inside was a picture frame. On the left was a picture of my Laney Bug and I was she was a baby.

"That's me! That's me!" she shouted.

"Haha, yeah that certainly is and you're all grown up now. Guys, why is the other slide blank?"

Marcus then handed me a card. I opened it up and read it aloud.

" _I'll be here soon_

 _There is no doubt_

 _I'll need my Aunt Bebe to help me out_

 _My parents know you'll do just fine_

 _As you did with my big sister, so will you be mine?"_

On the back was an ultrasound picture with the caption _, "it's a boy!"_

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?!"

I pulled my niece, brother and sis into a huge hug. I was going to be an aunt….AGAIN!

"We just found at the gender last week and wanted to tell everyone tonight. Mom and Dad and Amanda's parents found out today as well," explained Marcus.

"I just can't believe it. My best friend is getting married and a new life is entering this world. It doesn't get any better than that."

Edward rested his head on my shoulder and the entire group came into a hug.

"A lot of excitement tonight, huh?" whispered Edward.

"Indeed, indeed. I might not be able to sleep tonight." I giggled.

"I'm glad we got everyone here tonight. We needed this time. With work and everyday life, it's hard managing time with friends and family."

"It can be and yet we always make it a priority because we know what's the most important."

"I love you, baby!"

"I love you too, handsome."


	13. Paint the Town Red

**Chapter 13 | Paint the Town Red**

 **April 2013**

 **BPOV**

"Oh you girls look so beautiful!" exclaimed Esme.

"You do as well, Mom." replied Rosalie as she pulled her in for a hug.

Tonight was the night for the 10th Annual Dallas Law Enforcement Ball. It was where Alice and Jasper met for the first time two years ago. Alice had done a fantastic job in organizing and coordinating this event. There would be awards, dinner/dessert, dancing, an auction and for the first time ever, a fashion show. With the exception of Ali, Rose and Delaney – the rest of us were nervous! _What if we did something embarrassing? What if a wardrobe malfunction happened?_ Knowing me, I probably would fall off the runway. But, we were doing this to support Alice and our men. So if that meant having the possible chance of falling, I would do it.

"Okay ladies….I'm heading down and I'll be taking pictures."

I grabbed my Nikon camera and made my way down the stairs of Carlisle and Esme's beautiful home. My deep red, one-strap dress made its way behind me like a stream of water. I stopped midway and took a picture of the guys laughing and talking. I loved off guard pictures and they all looked so handsome. It wasn't until they saw the flash that they noticed me.

"Bella, you look lovely," said Carlisle as he took my hand.

"Thank you! Wait until you see Esme!"

"She still takes my breath away."

I looked at him and smiled as the other men echoed Carlisle's compliment. Edward was strangely quiet as he made his way over to me.

"You are so beautiful. That dress was made for you."

"Thanks, baby. You're looking very handsome." Edward was wearing a black tux and bow tie that made him look absolutely delicious.

He twirled me around and pulled me close for a chaste kiss. I didn't want to let him go. The sun was just on the horizon and it was the perfect setting for picture taking. Each one of them had their turn. I did serious, smiling, funny, and a group picture.

"I can't wait to see how those come out", said Ben.

"As you all know I will look the sexiest!" replied Emmett.

"Oh please! Don't flatter yourself" retorted Jasper. By then, we were all chuckling at their back and forth arguing, knowing that they weren't serious. Delaney came down not too long after and looked adorable in a miniature version of Amanda's dress.

"Oh honey you look so pretty!" said Marcus.

"Thanks, daddy! Mommy looks soooooo beautiful."

"I bet she does."

One by one, Ali, Ang, Rose, Esme and Amanda came down the stairs to their waiting significant others. I took their pictures and then turned it over to my brother so I could jump in.

"The limo is here!" announced Carlisle. We gathered our belongings and went outside to our ride. Everyone piled in and we were off to the ball!

* * *

 **EPOV**

Alice deserved all the medals in the world for the time and work it took to make Arlington Hall just right for this one night. Almost 1,000 people which included law enforcement, medical personal and their families would be here. Those present were dressed in their finest clothes and the atmosphere had a joy to it. This year's theme was " _Paint the Town Red_ " and it was executed more than I could ever imagine. Our table was in the middle, closest to the makeshift runway. Bella's hand rested on my thigh as she talked with Jasper. When she came down the stairs earlier this evening, I didn't know what to say. Her long, flowing hair was curled to one side – showing off her neck. Her makeup – soft and effortless. The dress…..oh my word… that dress! Crimson red, one shoulder with a small peep hole and hugged her body in all the right places. The silver heels on her feet elongating her toned legs. If I wasn't a proper gentleman, we would not be sitting here right now. Her stomach rumbling brought me out of my thoughts.

"Geez Bella! What's going on in there? Sounds like two bears are fighting." I teased. I grabbed her hand and kissed it before she could smack me.

"Hush it! I didn't eat a heavy lunch like I normally would since I knew we were coming tonight."

"I understand – we'll get some food in you soon." She kissed my check as Alice's voice came over the microphone.

" _Good evening, everyone! I want to welcome all of you to the 10_ _th_ _Annual Dallas Law Enforcement Ball. My name is Alice Jackson and I've been the chairwoman for the past two years. Before we get started with the fashion show, I want to recognize a few people. First, my amazing fiancée' and the best Texas Ranger I know, Jasper Davis."_

We all clapped and cheered as Jasper was recognized.

" _To the friends and family members who have shown their support over the years, thank you. To my close friends and family who are seated with Jasper, thanks for your service. Among them are: Dr. Carlisle Cullen, head of surgery at Baylor Medical Center; Edward Cullen and Rosalie Cullen – Williams who are emergency medical technicians with Compass Ambulance Services; Bella Swan - certified health education specialist for Southeast Texas Health Center, and Angela Weber who's an emergency room nurse at Baylor Medical Center_."

" _And finally, to the Arlington Hall for hosting us this evening, all of the sponsors and volunteers who aided me in making this happen, thank you so much. I would now like to turn this over to Zafrina Amor, FOX4's news anchor. Would all of the women and girls participating in the fashion show, please make their way to Suite A? Thank you!"_

All over the room, women of all ages, backgrounds, and careers, stood as they prepared for their walk.

"You're going to be the best one out there, Bella."

"Ha! We shall see! Hopefully, I won't fall on my face."

"Nah, you'll be just fine. I'll be cheering the loudest." We kissed and she slipped her hand through Angela's as they caught up with the other women.

"Got your phones ready, boys?" asked Emmett.

"Ali will kill me if I don't take pictures and videos" responded Jasper. We all laughed knowing how true that statement was. The lights dimmed and all focus was on the stage as an instrumental version of " _Just Dance_ " streamed across.

" _As Alice stated, I am Zafrina Amor and I welcome you tonight. Please, turn your eyes to the catwalk and cheer on these amazing women and young girls. Let's start the show!"_

Delaney was first in the lineup and they couldn't have picked a better person. Her infectious smile and sassiness stole the show.

" _This little cutie is wearing a Pink Princess custom made gown. It's red sequined bodice and doubled layered mesh skirt, is perfect for any party. Delaney is the daughter of Marcus and Amanda Swan and niece to Bella. Let's give her a hand y'all!_

" _Up next is her beautiful mother, Amanda! She's due to give birth in November and is glowing. Work it girl!"_

The ladies were all killing it and the kids had us all laughing!

" _Spunky, spicy, and sophisticated are three words to describe Alice Jackson. When she's not teaching, you're sure to catch her planning events. Tonight, she's rocking the stage with a bright red Alexander McQueen cocktail dress. Her sleek black hair and facial structure adds the icing on top!"_

" _When you think of the word 'southern charm', Esme Cullen is the first person that comes to mind. The wife to Dr. Carlisle Cullen has more to her that meets the eye. She's an interior decorator, mother, grandmother and one of the most special people you'll ever meet. Esme looks stunning in this JJ's House lace, off – the – shoulder gown."_

My father was on his feet cheering. I hope that Bella and I would always look at each other the way my parents do. The show continued and we were down to Angela, Rose and then my love.

" _Angela Weber loves the thrill of working in the emergency room. This Texan beauty is gorgeous in her Sherri Hill creation. The sweetheart neckline and sparkly bodice shines the whole room."_

" _I have two words for you: Rosalie Williams. When she's not being a first responder, her time is spent being with her husband Emmett and son, Gage. This Ralph Lauren gown is bold and sexy! Did I mention that it's backless?"_

"GO BABY! WHOOP WHOOP!" shouted Emmett. She winked at him and made her walk back down.

" _And last but not least, the beautiful Bella Swan. I've gotten to know her since she's moved to Dallas and let me just say, you want her in your corner. She came to slay in her Alice + Olivia gown. It's full of surprises with a front – slit peep hole, one shoulder strap and form-fitting bodice."_

Bella strutted down the runway like a complete natural. She smiled, twirled and posed at the end. I thought the other men at our table were proud of their ladies, but I definitely think I cheered the loudest.

"Stand o _On your feet as we welcome back these lovely ladies and girls as they take their final walk!"_

A chain reaction of pictures being taken, cheers and claps rang all over the room. While dinner was starting to be served, the women joined us at the table.

"Oh Bella, you were on fire out there! I hope you love the video and pictures I took."

"Edward it was SO exhilarating! It was a truly memorable experience."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

Dinner carried on, the awards were handed out and the silent auction was just wrapping up. Couples made their way on the dance floor and glided across the space.

"May I have this dance?" as I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Of course you can."

We found an open spot as _"Kiss From a Rose_ " sounded over the speakers. I pulled her closed and her head rested on my shoulder.

" _There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen."_

"This describes the way I feel about you."

"Aww really?" she asked.

"Mmhmm, I couldn't have summed it up any better." I sang the rest of the song to her.

" _Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?"_

A few moments later, my dad cut in and I danced with my mom. He and Bella were deep in conversation and laughing.

"She's the one." I simply nodded…. not needing to respond because I already knew. An unspoken answer rooted on my face.

"It just feels like a dream sometimes, ya know? Like I'm going to wake up and it wasn't real. Our beginning was rocky and we certainly didn't start off on the right foot. Her one and only relationship before me left her scarred and I regret having meaningless sex to feel a void. Bella's everything I've wanted, everything I didn't know I needed, and more than I could ever imagine. We want to take our time and just enjoy being together."

My mom smiled back at me and kissed my cheek. "Your father and I are proud of you and we can't wait to see what happens next."

"I love you, mom."

"Love you too, my precious son."

By the time the ball was coming to a close, I had danced up a storm. We all waited for the limo to pull up. With everyone in, we started back to my parent's home. After bidding everyone a goodnight as they drove home, Bella got ready for bed and I showered and got comfortable in the downstairs bathroom. Our plans of talking, listening to music and catching up would have to wait another night. Bella was sound asleep and I didn't want to disturb her. Climbing into bed, I gently got under the covers.

"Hold me", she mumbled. I wrapped my around her waist and kissed her cheek as her fingers traced patterns along my hand.

"Sweet dreams, angel."


	14. Birthday Cake

**Chapter 14 | Birthday Cake**

 **June 2013**

 **BPOV**

"Ugh, why do I have to wear this? We're only going to my parent's house."

"Can you just cooperate and enjoy?"

"I guess so. I just don't know why y'all are making a big deal about this. It's like any other day. Rose didn't even want this so that should tell you something."

"Edward Cullen! You're just mad because you have no control. Don't even start with that again. You only turn 26 once in your lifetime. Carpe diem!" I said while quickly looking over at him in the passenger seat. He had recently begun taking classes to become a supervisor and it wasn't always a walk in the park. I had blindfolded him when I came to pick him up and he put big up a big fight. I could see him fighting that crooked grin that was just on the tip of the surface. Since the end of April, Esme and I had been planning the ultimate surprise party with the help of our friends. Even though he and Rose were twins, she didn't want a party and we obliged her wishes. Surprisingly, no one had acted suspicious or spilled what was happening tonight. As he thought we were going to a dinner at his parent's, was actually a cover-up for the real party. 100 of our closest friends, family, church members, co-workers, and neighbors, would be celebrating him tonight. Carlisle and Esme had even managed to fly both sets of grandparents out here to surprise him. I sent a text to Esme as I pulled up to a red light.

 **Turning on the street now :)** **\- B**

 **We're all set to go! – Mama E**

"You are so right my love. I'm sorry. Thank you for putting all of this together."

"It's okay! I just want you to enjoy tonight, forget about everything else and have fun." Buca Di Beppo was all ours tonight and they were happy to accommodate our requests. I saw Emmett waving me over as I drove to the open parking spot.

"We're here! Stay right there and don't take off that blindfold."

"Yes, ma'am!" laughed Edward. I got out and handed off the cake to Emmett. I then went to Edward's side and took him by the hand. I guided him to the door and went to the private room in the back.

"Wow, I've never heard my parent's house so quiet before." I hold back my laughter and just agreed with him.

"Oh, maybe they're in the backyard! That's why we can't hear them."

"Alright birthday boy… you ready?"

"Ready!" I count down from three and have my hand on the scarf as I countdown.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"SURPRISE!" erupts through the room. I look towards Edward and we all laugh at his changing facial expressions.

"Wha…. how ….. I don't know what to say! Oh Bella, thank you so much." He gives me a kiss and a hug.

"You're welcome! I couldn't have done this without your mom and our friends and family. We have another surprise for you."

He nodded and motions for me to go on.

"I know you miss your grandparents and don't get to see them often. So, I planned on having them record a video for you to celebrate this day. But instead I thought, why don't they just come to us? Carlisle Sr, Ann, Peter and Norma – can you all come out please?"

They emerged from the kitchen area as we all clapped and took pictures. Both sets of grandparents engulfed their grandson into a group hug. Ann and Norma peppered him with kisses as the men smiled.

"Happy Birthday, grandson!" they all said in unison.

"Thank you. I love you all very much."

"We love you too!"

"Edward, my boy, I hope you had a great day," said Carlisle Sr. as he stepped up to shake his hand.

"I sure have and it has gotten even better," Edward replied while looking at me.

"When your Bella contacted us, we knew we couldn't miss this for the world," responded Peter.

"I'm blown away by all of this. And here I thought I was just going to a dinner at my parent's house." Everyone found a place to sit and I stood to speak.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Hi everyone!" said Bella. "I just want to thank each and every one of you for celebrating my guy tonight! This is a family style dinner, and all dishes will we passed around, so cozy up to the people you're sitting with." The entire room laughed. "Just a few things …. along the wall to my right, you'll see a clothesline with clips at the top. There's cards and pens and I ask that you write a little something for Edward. It can be a funny memory, advice or anything you want it to be. When you're done, stick it on the line. Second, there's a picture collage and space around it for you to sign your names. Third – LET'S EAT!"

Soon, the servers came out. They took our drink order, brought salads and bread baskets as we talked, took pictures and laughed. It took everything within me to hold back all of the emotion I was feeling. I didn't think Bella could amaze me any more than she already had, but even I was wrong. She organized this event, kept it a well-hidden secret, flew my grandparents out, and didn't it all with help from friends and family.

"You seem deep in thought." Bella commented as she rested her hand on mine.

"Just thinking about how I don't deserve you. This is just getting started and it's been the best birthday ever."

"Psh, I have those same thoughts, too. I'm glad to hear that. I have another surprise later on tonight."

 _Oh is that so?_

"I love you so much, baby."

"Love you too, E."

I'm sure I gained weight with the amount of food I ate. Every plate that was brought out tasted so good. The night went on, stories were told, tears were shed, and the presents were open. Even though my sister didn't want a party, they included Rose as everyone sang happy birthday. The party was winding down and I was excited to see what else my girl had planned.

"Edwarddddd!" shouted Delaney. She jumped in my arms and I twirled her around.

"Hey, sweet girl. I'm glad you came."

"I missed you, friend."

"I missed you too."

Marcus, Amanda, and Laney had spent a few weeks in Beaumont with Charlie and Renee and they had just gotten back yesterday.

"Here, I drew you a picture!"

"I'm going to hang it up on my fridge." It was of Bella, Marcus, Amanda, Delaney, and I when we went to the zoo back at the end of May. She gave me another hug and headed straight for the cake. It doesn't get any sweeter than that.

"All set to go?" asked Bella.

"Lead the way!" She whipped out the scarf and I groaned out loud.

"Am I hearing some complaining, Mr. Cullen?"

"No, no way. I'm all yours!" I quickly replied. She laughed and blinded me once again. The car ride was peaceful and I was getting nervous as the time passed by. The car stopped after a short drive and she was guiding me to another location.

"Thank you Cassie for doing this for me! I owe you one!"

 _Who is that?_

"Nonsense, you've done so much for me. Enjoy, Edward!"

"Oh, um, thanks." Bella and Cassie giggled as I was being led around. I heard a door open and the sound of a chair being moved over to where I was. The scarf came off and I looked around to see a dance studio.

"Are you going to be teaching me how to dance? Where's the teacher?" I was secretly hoping that this was the case since it was something we wanted to do as a date night.

"No teaching and no teacher. Unless you want to consider me one. You know how we were in The Woodlands and I said I wanted to get back into dancing?

"Yes, I remember."

"Well … ever since we got back, I've been coming here to get some refreshers and have even taught a few classes. I want to dance for you."

I was floored! "Wait! This isn't like some strip tease of something? I wouldn't want you to do that." I questioned with I'm sure a look of confusion on my face.

"No hon. You should know me better than that. Will I be dancing around you? Yes. But I won't be stripping."

"Oh okay, that's good." I smiled and took a seat.

"Relax and I'll be right back." She scurried off into another room and I tried to do what she asked.

A few moments later, there was a spotlight on me and the room had a softly light glow. The opening cords of _Birthday Cake_ on as Bella stepped out into the room. She looked absolutely beautiful! Her hair was taken down and flowed freely down her back. The blue cut-off top she wore showed her toned stomach and her shorts didn't to anything to hide those gorgeous legs.

" _Come and put your name on it  
Put your name on it  
Come and put your name on it  
Your name  
Bet you wanna put your name on it  
Put your name on it  
Come and put your name on it  
Ba-ba-baby"_

She gracefully twirled, dance, did gymnastics moves as she worked that room and around me.

" _It's not even my birthday  
But he want to lick the icing off  
I know you want it in the worst way  
Can't wait to blow my candles out"_

I couldn't hide the way my body reacted as she came to the end of the song.

" _He want that cake, cake,  
Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake  
Cake, cake, cake_

 _Ooh baby, I like it  
You so excited  
Don't try to hide it_

 _I know you wanna bite this  
Its so enticin'  
Nothin' else like this"_

Her little wink almost took me out at the end. I kissed her silly and caressed her arms.

"Bella, you little tease. That was incredible."

"Haha, well thank you baby. Happy Birthday!"


	15. Deep in the Heart of Texas

**Chapter 15 | Deep in the Heart of Texas**

 **July 2013**

 **BPOV**

 _Bag – check._

 _Food – check._

 _Games – check._

"You internally going over your list, aren't you?" asked Ali.

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm bound to forget something. Got everything?" She said yes and picked up her things to take to the car. My parents had invited all of us to their home for the 4th of July weekend. I was so thrilled to get away from stress and for Edward to meet the rest of my family. While the cars were being loaded up, I went out to make sure we're weren't missing anything and that the house was locked. Emmett, Rose, Gage, Carlisle and Esme rode in one car, while Edward, Jas, Ali, Ang, Ben, and I rode in another. The 5-hour drive was filled with laughter, picture taking, and eventually sleep for everyone except for Edward since he was driving.

"Are there any crazy family members I should worry about?"

"Just my cousin, Heidi and Nana Swan, my dad's mother." My maternal grandparents had passed away when I was young. Poppy Swan died two years ago.

"Oh no, what's their issues?

"I think Heidi's been bitter since the womb. She was always trying to one – up me and loves to rub the past in my face. And well, my grandmother might try to steal you away. She has no problem showing _affection_."

Edward looked away to stifle his laughter as I chuckled.

"I won't let anyone take me away from you, Ms. Swan. You're stuck with me forever" he stated while kissing my knuckles. Edward and I were happy in the pace of our relationship. We didn't want to rush anything and yet, we knew that we wanted to eventually get married.

"That's what I like to hear, Mr. Cullen." We talked, he asked questions about my hometown, and I pointed out places along the way to my parent's house. By then, everyone was up and the car came to the gate as Edward touched the intercom.

"Hello?" said my mom.

"Hi Renee, its Edward."

"Oh I'm so excited everyone made it here! Let me buzz y'all in." Slowly, the front gate opened to reveal the long winding driveway and childhood home. There was a pond to the right and magnolia trees lined the way.

"Bella, you didn't tell us you lived in a freaking castle!" exclaimed Ben. The whole car erupted in laughter.

"Jasper could have told you, too. He's been here numerous times" I said throwing hum under the bus.

"Hey! No fair, sis. I thought we were cool." I knew he was just joking and I couldn't help but smile back at him. My parents stood at the front on the house with Marcus Amanda and Delaney who all wore bright smiles on their faces. The guys unloaded our things into the house as we greeted everyone.

"Hey baby girl. It's been too long" complained my dad as we hugged. I hadn't seen them in person since January, but we communicated all the time.

"I know daddy. It's just so hard getting down here."

"Oh Bella you look radiant! Love certainly suits you."

"Thanks momma, it's good to be _home_."

"Edward" spoke my father.

"U-h-h-h yes sir?"

"I haven't received any bad reports about you. This makes me happy."

"Why thank you sir. I love Bella too much to do anything stupid."

"Come on, everyone. We'll show you to your rooms and give a quick tour."

We all filed into the long hallway that branched out to the kitchen, dining room and backyard. Edward never left my side and always had to touch me in some way.

"Renee and Charlie, you have a beautiful home" marveled Esme.

"Thank you! I'm so happy that we can spend some time with everyone."

After that, we walked back to the front so we could grab our bags.

"Where would everyone like to sleep?" asked my dad.

"How about this …. Ang, Ali and I can sleep in my old room, the guys can sleep in Marcus's room, we put Gage and Laney in the room next to us, and then the two married couples can take the two guestrooms down here. Sound good?"

Everyone looked around and agreed with what I had suggested.

"All men, meet me outside in 15 minutes so we can get fireworks!" shouted Emmett.

"Yes Captain!" squealed Alice. He gave her a teasing glare as we got settled in our rooms.

"Don't let me leave with that crazy man. SAVE ME!" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh I wish I could, but I have to help the ladies with dinner. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll be counting down until I'm by your side again." I wrapped my arms around his neck as his found my waist. He pulled me close and our mouths worked together in a passionate kiss. We reached our fill and his forehead rested on mine.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The nostalgia of my childhood hit me as soon as I walked into my room. My awards and trophies still sat along the shelves ….. my picture wall so consumed with memories that there was no more space to be seen. I freshened up and changed into my strapless blue dress. It was summery, airy and comfortable. I tucked my phone in the pocket of my dress and went downstairs.

"How are the wedding plans going dear?" implored my mom.

"It's more work than I imagined! But also an exciting time with Jasper. Still can't believe I'm getting married" added Alice.

"He's getting a wonderful woman" said Esme.

Ali smiled and continued to bounce Gage in her lap. He giggled and played with his hands.

"Are you and Em planning on having any more?" wondered Amanda.

"Actually we are! We're hoping for one more." As Esme heard this she perked up.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No mom! You and papa would be the first to know if it happens."

"You mean when it happens." We all chuckled and got to work on dinner. The menu consisted of burgers, steaks, sausages, cold pasta salad, baked beans, and a potato bar with all the toppings. The guests would each be bringing a dessert or drink upon their arrival.

"The meat is marinating, the salad is done and we'll put the beans on when it gets closer. I say we have some fun until the men get back" said my mom.

* * *

 **EPOV**

I looked up to see Charlie and my father talking and laughing. We all had jokingly said how they'd hit it off when at the NYE party and developed a bromance. The two of them denied it but we knew better.

The day was lively and cloud-free, perfect for a party with friends and family. More cars had appeared since we'd left to get the fireworks. Some were by the pond, others playing games, while others were just pulling up. I see a flash of movement to my left. Bella was driving a go-kart, while Amanda was beside her. She saw me smiling and waved in my direction. I loved how carefree she seemed and I was happy she was able to be with her family.

"Hey baby! Did you all get what you needed?"

"Yeah, we had a great time together" I responded as I took her hand in mine. She kissed me softly and lead me over to a petite woman. When we got closer and she smiled, I knew it was her nana.

"La mia bella nipote. Vieni qui e lasciate che vi abbraccio!"

"I'll translate later" Bella told me.

"Nana, this is my boyfriend I've been telling you about. Edward, this is my Nana Swan.

"My, my, my he's a handsome young man isn't he?"

"It's so nice to finally meet you." She reaches out for a hug and I jumped when her hands squeeze my butt. I break away and she has this naughty gleam in her eyes. Everyone is amused and horribly attempts to conceal their laughter. I feel Bella tense beside me as a woman approaches us.

"Where's Jacob? Oh I forgot, you didn't give him what he wanted and he left you." I got ready to say something but my girl beat me to it.

"Heidi, don't start okay? I have no problem beating you down right here." By this time Heidi and Bella have gotten closer and they've gained an audience.

"Is that supposed to be a threat or something?"

"Nope, _sweetie_ it's a promise and I'll make it happen if I need to.

"You little bit- " I step forward before it gets any worse.

"That's enough!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" she answers incredulously.

"Yeah and don't start getting any ideas either" says Bella from behind me. Heidi looks shocked.

"Think I didn't found out about you and Jacob? Don't try me." She finally walks away and I make sure Bella's okay. She nods her head yes.

"Ugh, she's a piece of work" says Rose.

"That's why we named her _the wicked witch of the south_ " stated Alice. This sends everyone nearby into hysterics.

"Dinner is served!" called Renee. I met more and more of Bella's family and they welcomed us with open arms. The food was delicious and the bonding time even better. When our stomachs, settled, some ate desserts, got in the pool or team up to play sports. Emmett, ever the optimist, was determined to beat Bella in a dance – off. He called her out over dinner and she happily accepted his challenge.

"Do you really want to go through with this, Em?" asked Ben.

"I would stop now if I were you" said Jasper.

"Yeah Bella's been dancing all her life. You're doomed."

"People, people! Do y'all have no faith in me?" he responded.

Responses of 'no we don't' sounded across the backyard.

"Belly, you still want to do this?"

"Uh, Emmett I should be asking you that! But yeah, I'm ready."

"Get us some music!" screamed Emmett.

The crowd of people stood back and Bella started stretching. Emmett looked scared as if he was looking for a way out.

"Okay, you two. I have here a CD full or famous dances. It'll play part of the song and then switches to another. Y'all ready?"

"Ready!" they both replied. Renee started up the CD and _Thriller_ was the first. We roared and cheered as the both hit the popular dance with ease. Next a well-known country song and they and to dance together. He twirled her around and they both were laughing. Lastly, was _Single Ladies._ Oh my goodness, talk about hilarious. I was literally on my knees with tears in my eyes. At the end, he kissed her cheek and they took a bow.

"I'm so glad a recorded that!" Rosalie said while Emmett pulled her to his side.

"Man, that was a workout" responded Bella.

"That will forever be burned in my memory" my mom stated and we all agreed.

Bella brought us over to where the fireworks would be and she spread out a blanket for us. She laid out and looked up to the sky.

"The one thing I love about being home is seeing the stars. We don't get that in Dallas." I kissed the top of her head and her head snuggled closer to mine.

"It really is a beautiful sight. Thanks for welcoming me into your world, baby."

"It was my pleasure." I surveyed the lawn and notice all the family and friends. Bella's uncles and Charlie were setting up the fireworks. Since Gage was little, Rose put headphones so the noise wouldn't bother him. Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on the chairs next to us. Ben and Angela were making s'mores at the table. I had the best view of all, the love of my life right next to me. Nothing could break us now.

 _Or could it?_


	16. Fight Night

**A/N: Enjoying the story? Please leave and review and share your thoughts! Thanks for all the new followers, favorites and messages. Prepare for some drama**

 **Chapter 16 | Fight Night**

 **September 6, 2013**

 **BPOV**

 _Chaos._

Defined by the Merriam Webster dictionary as the state of complete disorder and confusion, this word perfectly describes how the last two months have been. Now don't get me wrong, it's been a balance of good and bad moments:

After coming back to Dallas, we celebrated Gage's 3rd birthday. It was a great day full of fun, playing and a baby announcement from Emmett and Rosalie. The only downfall was that Rose's horrible morning sickness, caused her to be hospitalized. She was finally feeling herself again.

We all chipped in and sent Carlisle and Esme on a much needed anniversary vacation. They were just getting back from a week in Cabo St. Lucas.

Wedding planning for Alice and Jasper was in full effect. They had decided to get married on a cruise ship. Everyone invited would attend the ceremony and reception and then after, Ali and Jas would be gone for a week on a Mediterranean cruise.

Amanda's pregnancy was flying buy and she was due to give birth next month. Her joint baby shower with Marcus was a hit and a day to be remembered.

My parents, who have never wanted to leave Beaumont, were actually considering moving to Dallas! They really wanted to be closer to everyone and had been considering their options.

The one bad aspect was Edward ad I's relationship. It's like we were on two different wavelengths. He was now working on a part-time schedule since he wanted to concentrate on school. I on the other hand, was in the throes of a major work assignment. My schedule went from a typical 9-5 job, to no rest for the weary. It consumed every part of my life. Little sleep, getting sick and no free time. He was stressed, I was stressed, and that did not make for a good combination. I found myself canceling or reschedule dates – something neither of us very rarely did. Text messages and phone calls were practically none existent. Face to face time was a hot commodity! So, I had to fix this. Something had to give. I want to be able to see him, to kiss him and to communicate more effectively. I had texted Edward earlier and was waiting to see if he was free to come over. I finally had an off-day and decided it was the best time. I was taking brownies out of the oven when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" I did a fast walk down the hall and looked through the peephole. Edward was standing there. I opened the door and before I could say anything, he walked right past me and towards the kitchen. Closing the door, I followed him back there.

"So did you get my message?" I said taking a seat at the island.

"No I didn't. I turned my phone off today and decided to come over here. We need to talk, Bella."

 _We. Need. To. Talk._ The number 1 scariest phrase known to man that usually didn't end well.

"Yeah we really do. That's why I texted you. I was getting ready to call."

"Well what took you so long?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You had plenty of chances to say something and to let me in. Now you wait until things have gotten bad" he says while pacing the kitchen.

"Woah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to end up like this."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" His voices raises and I've never seen him like this before.

"Yes Edward, I am. What is going on?"

"How about you tell me!" By now I'm out of my seat and in front of Edward. I reach out to touch his arm and he pushes it away.

"You need to calm down. I'm trying to fix things and you're only making them worse."

"Don't put this all on me, Bella!"

"I'm not! I take full responsibility for the way things have gone the past two months. You won't even hear me out."

"Oh please! Every time I've asked you if something was wrong, you said it was nothing. We barely talk or see each other. All you care about is work." I had to take some deep breaths from saying or doing something I regret.

"I didn't want to stress you out too. Have things been crazy? Of course! But I'm trying to balance it all and figure things out. And if I remember correctly, you used to have a crazy and intense work schedule and I never complained about it. We worked around that. So don't throw work into my face!" The tears roll down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away.

"Do I matter to you anymore? Do you love me?"

"Of course you do and I do love you. How dare you even ask that."

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO QUESTION!" His outburst makes me jump and I take a seat to contain my emotions.

"You'll drop anything for Michael freaking Newton!"

"Edward drop it! He's my co-worker and you know we're in the midst of that project."

"Is that the only thing going on?"

"What are you trying to insinuate?"

He doesn't answer for a while and I'm getting worried.

"Well?"

"Are you sleeping with him?

"WHAT! NEVER! How could you even let those words come out your mouth?"

"Oh, I'm just curious as to why he gets my girlfriend's attention and I don't! Is he going to lead you astray like Jacob did? Are you going to revert to the past and change?" I whipped my head around. He really pissed me off now.

"Excuse me! What did you just say?" I say in an eerily quiet voice.

"You heard me, Bella! Look, I'm done here. You need to figure out what you want!"

"I know what I want. You're too blindsided to see it. Done with what? This conversation or our relationship?"

"I haven't quite figure that out yet."

With one last look, he turns away and slams the door behind him. I'm shocked, angry, sad, disappointed, and mildly relieved for the time alone. I can't believe what just happened and how that talk took a turn for the worse. The fact that the idea of me cheating on him crossed his mind, made me mad. I would never hurt him like that! Only time would tell about how things ended.

* * *

"Men are stupid!" exclaimed Alice. I laughed as I dished out some brownies and ice cream for us. I wasn't the only one with man troubles. Her and Jas hadn't gotten into it – not as bad as Edward and I.

"Aw Ali, you two will make up in no time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now Edward, I could just slap him!"

"Trust me, I wanted to as well. I tried to explain and nothing seemed to satisfy him." I got back on the couch and she hugged me.

"He'll come to his senses, B." The rest of the night consisted of tears, movie, comfort food and laughter. Angela even joined in and offered some advice. I just hoped and prayed that all would turn out for the best.


	17. Wanted

**Chapter 17 | Watched**

 **?POV**

"We're all set to go boss."

"Thank you, Paul. Did you figure out the alarm system?"

"You know I did. This will be a piece of cake."

"It better be! I only have one good chance and it has to go according to plan."

"Duely noted."

"See you Friday."

"Yes sir."

Bella Swan. UGH! Her name is like vomit. Thanks to her, my life had been ruined. I had a plan that included her, but NOOOOOOOO, she was too uppity for it. We would have been great together had she just stayed with me. I'm the one that loved her. I'm the one that made her who she was. And how does she repay me?! By acting like I never existed. By being a stuck up snob! She left me high and dry. Told me that I was too controlling. HA! WHAT A BUNCH OF B.S! I'm sure she was the one that snitched to the police.

A year of planning and in two days, I would have who and what I wanted. I found the perfect chance to take her back. The right time to seek revenge. Her relationship wasn't good right now and I knew about it all. I knew she was at her most vulnerable take and I was taking full advantage. She had money, that stupid Cullen and his family had money and I need it. My business took a little hit, but I would soon be back on top. I wonder if she missed me.

I

SURE

MISSED

HER!


	18. Down Once More

**Chapter 18 | Down Once More**

 **September 19, 2013**

 **BPOV**

I guess the universe must have it out for it me, because I was at my breaking point. The work project had gone well and on Sunday, we all went out to celebrate. Even though I was feeling a little under the weather, I still wanted to get out. By Tuesday, I could barely function and found out I had the flu. I had taken the rest if the week out and attempted to get some things done from home. Then, Mother Nature decided to grace me with a gift and Edward still hadn't made any contact. The crew was meeting at the house tonight to have a night out on the town. I didn't know if Edward would show up and frankly, I didn't really care at this point. I was secretly glad I had a good excuse not to come. The awkwardness was sure to be high and I wanted no part in it.

"Hey Bella! How ya feeling?"

"Besides my stomach trying to eat me alive, I'm alright, Ang. You might not want to get to close" I said with a laugh as she checked my temperature.

"I'm pretty much immune to it all."

"Suit yourself! What time is everyone coming over?"

"Uh, around 6 I believe. We have to wait for Rose and ummm... Edward to get off of work" she replied while not looking me in the eye.

"It's okay, you don't have to beat around the bush."

"We just hate seeing you two like this. He needs to make the first move."

"I know; I don't like it either but it is what it is. I'm going to get some rest. I can't sit up doing any more work."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

I put my laptop on the desk and got under the covers. It didn't take long for the tears to take over. I cried for the pain I was in. I cried that I missed him. I cried that things could possibly not get any better. Soon, the tiredness consumed me and I was able to sleep.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"You really need to talk to Bella. I might be your twin and I'll always be there for you, but this time, I still can't believe you said those things. We saw today that tomorrow isn't promised. Don't let her get away. We all love her like the sister we never had and want the best for you two" Rosalie remarked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

I simply nodded in response – unable to form any words. Today had been a hard day. There was a multiple car pileup that caused 5 fatalities. One person's idiotic choice resulted in the death of an entire family and many injuries.

"Are you sure you want to go tonight? I'm sure everyone will understand."

"No, I haven't seen the crew in a while and I've missed them. Plus, mom and dad are keeping Gage so Emmett and I have a night to ourselves."

"I understand. I'll see you in an hour, sis."

"Love you, bro!"

"Love you, too."

I made sure she got into the house and drove back to mine. With Rose's words echoing in my head, I knew what I had to do. I'm thankful for a group of friends and family that weren't pushy. They offered advice, chewed me out as I so rightfully deserved and gave me my space. I shed my work uniform and jumped in the shower. I'll never forget the look on Bella's face as I yelled at her. I saw the shock, anger, hurt, and disappointment. She could have easily done what I did and yet she stayed calm. Bella was a literally angel on Earth and I hoped she would take me back. I was willing to get on my knees and beg. She made me a better man, a better worker, a better son, a better friend, a better uncle, a better sibling and so much more.

I put on a dark blue shirt, black jeans, shoes and grabbed my shoes. When I arrived at the house, everyone was already there. I knocked on the door and Alice opened it with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Edward! Come on in." I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. I leaned over and whispered.

"Is Bella coming too?"

"No, she came down with the flu a few days ago." I felt horrible that she was feeling bad.

"Oh um okay." I greeted all my friends and we fell into easy conversations. I made eye contact with Alice as she motioned towards the kitchen. I was hesitant at first until I realized we would have some privacy. I skipped out the living room and moved towards the kitchen. There was Tamiflu, Midol and a heating pad laying out on the counter and Bella was heating up some food. Her hair was at the top of her head in a messy bun and I think my heart burst seeing her in my shirt.

"Hi beautiful."

Her snapped up and she snorted. I noticed that she'd been crying.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry you're not feeling too good."

"Yeah, well so am I." She gathered up her medicine and food and started to walk away. I reached out and touched her arm.

"Wait. I wanted to talk to you tonight but it's definitely not the right time. Can I come by tomorrow evening? I'll be in Houston all day tomorrow and I'll be free when I get back." Her eyes darted around the room and she sighed. A small smile ghosted her lips and she looked at me.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm off, so feel free to come by when you get back." I wished that I could kiss her or hug her but I settled with the fact that she allowed me the chance to make things right.

"Have fun tonight, okay?"

"I'll try. Get some rest, you need it." Bella wished everyone a good night and walked back up the stairs to her room. We all left a few moments later and towards the movie theaters. I was finally able to relax and enjoy with knowing that tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	19. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Chapter 19 | Somebody That I Used to Know**

 **September 20, 2013**

 **BPOV**

A small but important interruption last night caused me no sleep. I was bright-eyed and running on pure adrenalin. I caught up on work since I was out of the office, cleaned my appointed spots, and prepared for my girl's night with Alice and Angela – just the three of us. We hadn't done it in a long time and had decided this was the perfect night. Edward was going to stop by when he came back as we had discussed. I got started on the cheese dip and let it cook in the crock-pot. The cupcakes were cooling off and I would ice them later. By 2, that lovely burst of energy I had was slowly fading away. I decided to catch up of missed episodes of my favorite show, _Grey's Anatomy_ and lay out in our loft area. I grabbed my phone, a snack and got settled in the room.

* * *

" _At the end of the day, the fact that we have the courage to still be standing… is reason enough to celebrate."_

I glanced up to look at the clock and notice is 4:00. Meredith's closing monologue is being said over the screen. For a moment, I forget where I am and jump off the couch. The loft is dim, the curtains were drawn, the TV goes to another episode. I shut it off and go to check on the food. It's usually bright for the middle of the afternoon until I realize the front door is wide open. The panic starts to set in and I have to remind myself to not fear the worse. The front door had been giving us issues and the guy wasn't coming out until next Monday. You had to close it just right and obviously, my tiredness got the best of me. I slipped my phone in my pocket and gathered my pepper spray. I slowly and quietly paced down the stairs and look around. Nothing seems out of place so I moved up closer. Some leaves have blown in and I sweep them outside with my shoe. Closing the door making sure its properly locked, and walking towards the kitchen, I breathe a sigh of relief. I can smell the cheese dip and the cupcakes and that's my signal to check on it.

"Mmm, you always made the best food, Bella."

I clutched my items by my side and I prayed that I was having a delusion. There was no way that this person I hadn't seen in over 5 years was sitting at the table, a gun perched beside him. Every part of my body was on edge and I had to make a quick decision. I could use my pepper spray and make a run for it. Or maybe run for the door and hope for the best? I was going to try my best to stay calm.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?"

He smirked and got up from the chair. "I came here for you, sweet cheeks."

"You can go back to where you came from because you're not welcomed here."

His hand connected with my cheek, causing me to fall to the ground.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make this harder."

"I'm not going down without a fight."'

"I wouldn't say that if I were you."

My phone rang and it distracted him. I kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could and pepper sprayed him. I ran upstairs hearing him curse as he tried to follow me. I reached for the landline phone on the table and realized he had cut the phone lines.

 _Oh no …. what do I do now?_

"Nice try, but you're trapped now. Just give up and make this easier." My head snapped up and I was faced with him once again.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

His gun came up as he pulled me against his body and my back was to him. I tried my hardest to push Jacob away but he was much stronger than I remembered. I was going to be sick as his hands cupped my chest and wandered down my body.

"So, how far have you gone with Cullen? Or are you too good for that anymore?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!" I hissed. The grip on me grew stronger and I was starting to struggle for air. In a quick motion, I swung my head back to his. It hurt like hell but was worth it to try and get away. I managed to get out and run to my room. He was close once again and reached out for my leg. I fell, almost making it to my room.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed. For the next few minutes, we fought. I developed some skills thanks to self-defense classes and yet he had advantages over me.

 _Slaps_

 _Kicks_

 _Punches_

 _Hits_

 _Screams_

 _Threats_

 _Biting_

 _Scratches_

 _Yelling_

 _Breaks_

 _Bruises_

 _Smacks_

I could barely stand. I could barely see. Everything was going in and out. Something came over my mouth and nose and I tried to break free, but it was too late. There was nothing I could do. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I was tossed in a car.

"On my way, Paul. Don't ask what took me so long, okay? This little broad didn't make it easy. Have the plane ready."


	20. We Have a Guest

**Chapter 20 | We Have a Guest**

 **DPOV | 5:00 p.m.**

My mommy and daddy dropped me off at my favorite place last night. Bebe took care of me and I know she was sleepy cause she kept yawning. Even though my tummy wasn't angry anymore, my heart was sad. I don't know where my Bebe went or who the big scary man was and I wanted to get out of this hiding place. The shouting woke me up earlier so I went to my door. It was open just enough to where I could see. I heard bad words being said and Bebe was running up the stairs. Her eyes got really big when she saw me and I knew something was wrong. I might only be six, but I'm a 'smart cookie' as she always said. She quickly signed the word _PLAN_ and I started crying. It means that something bad was going on. Her and Auntie Angela showed me American Sign Language. It was our special way of talking to each other. I quietly closed the door and locked it. I got my headphones, tablet and my lamp that sits on the table. The closest was dark so I used the light to see. I knew I wasn't supposed to be listening but I took my headphones off my ears anyways. There was a lot of thumping and shouting again. Then there was silence. I crawled to the door and looked under it. There was a big man. He was like a giant! Bebe was in his arms and she didn't look good. She wasn't speaking or smiling like she always does I knew he was a bad guy and I had to make sure I stuck to the plan. I went back to my spot and waited until I knew it was okay to come out. All I wanted to do was decorate the cupcakes and play with my three aunts. This was a really long time for hide and seek.

* * *

 **AlicePOV | 5:38 p.m.**

"Have you heard for Bella today?" Angela asked as we picked up items we needed for tonight.

"Uh, just this morning when I left for work, why?"

"Just wondering! It's odd for her not to respond back."

"That's true. You know, she might have finally got some rest after being up all night with Laney."

"Didn't even think about that. Poor baby was puking her guts up all night."

"Is everything okay with Marcus and Amanda?"

"Amanda was sick as well and he got called into work. Since B was off today, she offered to take her."

"Seems like a virus is going around everywhere!"

"Yeah it's awful. The emergency room has been swamped because of it."

"I refuse to let those sweet babies get me sick."

Angela chuckled. "Good luck with that, sis. I'm going to get the ice cream and then I'll be done. I'll contact Bella again to see if they needed anything."

"Okay, sounds good! I'll be in the line." H-E-B is surprisingly quiet for a Friday night and I'm happy for the peace. Being at school all day with 20 tiny humans was bound to make anyone crazy. Tonight was a much-needed girl's night and I couldn't want to get home and spend it with my them. Angela soon joined me in the check-out line and we drove to the house. The sun was just starting to set and the air was cool. I go to unlock the door as Ang grabs the bags. I call for Bella and Laney. It's unusually dark inside and silent. I turn on the lights and am met with a horrible visualization. There's glass all over the ground, Artwork is slashed in two. Streaks of blood lined the hallway. My body was frozen to the ground and I didn't want to see what the rest of the house looked like. My first concern was of the people I loved the most. I fought back tears and took some deep breaths.

"ANG! CALL 911!" I screamed. The bags she held fell to the floor and she whipped out her phone. I called Jasper and broke down.

"J-j-j-asper."

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"The house…..I think it's been broken into or something. I kept calling B and Laney…..Jas I think something happened." By this time, Ang was hugging me to her side.

"WHAT! Oh no. Look, I'm going to assemble my team and head out there. Y'all need to get out of the house and wait for the police. It's going to be okay, Ali."

"Um, o-o-kay. I'm so scared."

"I know, so am I. I'll call up everyone else. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **EPOV**

My dad was long and left my phone charger at home. The phone was dead and I had no way to let Bella know that I was running late I had planned on getting back to Dallas at 4 and now it was 7:15. I hoped that she would still be willing to let me come over and talk. After picking her favorite flowers, I drove the familiar path to her home. I saw all the cars and assumed someone was having a party. It wasn't until, I got further and noticed the news crew that something was going on. I managed to find a space and raced for the crowd when I got out. There was yellow caution tape blocking the house. Crime Scene Photographers took pictures and made notes. Detectives were in a huddle talking amongst themselves. I noticed Alice and Angela sitting on the back of the ambulance. Emmett, Ben, Marcus and my parents were close by.

"Edward!" My head snapped up at the sound of my name. Jasper rushed over to where I was and pulled me to where the crew was stationed. Everyone was silent and waiting for me to speak. His eyes were red-stained and I had to brace myself for what was about to happen next.

"Jasper…. What is going on?"

"We all tried calling you."

"My phone is dead." I looked around again and didn't see the one person I wanted to.

"Where is she?" I asked. My voice coming out in a whisper. I struggled to stay strong.

"Bella's been taken."

 _TAKEN?!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! It's all my fault! If I would have just been here sooner, I could have saved her!" I didn't realize the sobs that racked my body until I was being held by my friends and family.

"Ed, this is a terrible thing that happened, but you can't blame yourself. I'm going to do everything in my power to bring her back. I have an amazing team, volunteers are already looking, and Bella's a strong woman.

"How did this all happen? Who would want to hurt such an amazing woman? I just don't get it!"

My mom came to my side and wrapped me in her arms. "I don't know sweetie. She'll be okay."

"She saved my baby girl" Marcus responded.

"What are you saying?"

"Delaney was in that house, bro." My mouth hung open and he nodded.

"I used to tease Bella and Ang for teaching her sign language. I would have never thought Laney would have caught on so fast. Bella went over safety procedures but made it fun for her to learn. She was sleeping when everything started. Bella her noticed her standing at the door and signed for her to follow the plan. It was like their code word. She hid until the police showed up. It could have been both of them abducted." I looked up at him as he cried all over again. He excused himself from the group.

"Is Delaney, alright? Where is she?"

"She will be, son. And at our house with Amanda, Rose and Gage" my dad answered.

"What about Renee and Charlie?"

"On their way here as we speak" said Angela. I nodded and hoped that this was all a dream. People came by and gave their well-wishes for her safe return, but I was numb to it all. Even though Bella and I were in the midst of trying to fix things, she was my world. My biggest fan. The one that had no problem correcting me in love. The woman who I wanted to have my back. My future wife if she said yes when the time came. And kept thinking back on the past two weeks and I was disgusted with myself. I had jumped to conclusions and let my own frustrations get the best of me. I lashed out on Bella and yet she somehow managed to keep her cool. All I wanted was her back – alive.

"Edward Cullen?"

My head turned and I was met with the face of Caius Peters. He was one of Dallas' top Police Detectives.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Uh, sure, of course." He pulled out a notepad and clicked his pen.

"Where you between the hours of 4 and 5 p.m.?"

I rubbed my eyes and stared at him. "I was on the road coming back from Houston."

"Was this for business or pleasure?"

"Business."

"And can someone verify this alibi?"

"Yes! There were others who went as well."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Ms. Swan?"

"No, not at all. She wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Is it true that you two weren't on speaking terms?"

"What are you trying to imply, Officer Peters? That I had something to do with her disappearance?"

"Just answer the question" he hissed.

"We had gotten into a fight two week ago. I was actually coming over here today so we could talk."

"So this fight….. did it get physical?"

"NEVER! That would never happen."

"Is there any reason to believe that you may be responsible or played a part in Ms. Swan abduction?" Why didn't you answer your phone when your family and friends were trying to contact you? Were you trying to get back at her for something? Where is-?"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS MISSING AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO INSUIATE THAT I HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT? I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW! SOME COP YOU ARE!"

"Peters, that's enough" stated Jasper. My entire body was shaking and it took everything within me not to punched this idiot in the throat. He walked away to my relief and I had to bend over to catch my breath.

"I'm so sorry about that. He thinks he runs the show. You alright, man?"

"I will be eventually."

"We're headed over to your parent's house so we can talk strategy."

"Can I see the house first?" Jasper looked at me in shock.

"Please….. I just have to look."

He sighed and lead me toward the scene of the crime. "I'm warning you now, it's not a pretty sight. But, I must say, Bella did not back down at all. She fought back."

"How do you know?"

"From Laney's statement and well, the house speaks for itself… you'll see." The crowd has dissipated, the search party gone for the night and the crime scene group was just wrapping up. There was the faint look of blood. Broken pictures were stood up against the wall. The smell of cleaner permeating the air to get rid of the mess. Shattered glass and décor was in the garbage can. Curtains and tapestry ripped from their places. I slowly wandered up the stairs and right for Bella's room. Her drawers were everywhere. Clothes spilled across the area and her bed overturned.

The one bright ray of sunshine was her picture wall …. now _walls._ She had so many that the opposite wall soon became filled. My fingers drifted across them. There was our first date picture. The pictures from Christmas. One my mom captured of us on NYE. The first time I went to church with Bella. Valentine's Day, my birthday, visiting her family – it was all remembered through these photographs. The many late night get togethers. The movie marathons. All of the shopping trips. Jam sessions in the car and kitchen. My tears spilled over, making it harder for me to see anymore.

 _Would we have any more memories to make?_

* * *

 ** _10:00 p.m._**

 _"Well-known Dallas worship leader and health education specialist, Isabella Marie Swan is missing. The 22 young woman was taken and her whereabouts are unknown at this time. Sources say that she was last spotted at her home early this afternoon. The suspect in question is believed to be 6'0-6'5 in height, over 250 pounds, with olive skin and long black hair. If you know anything that may lead to her safe return, please contact the Dallas Police. I'm Zafrina Amor with FOX4 News. Kevin, back to you."_

I knew that it took a great deal of effort for Zafrina to report that. Her voice broke at the end, her eyes stained with unshed tears. Jasper quickly turned off the T.V. and stood to address everyone.

"I wish we were all together for a better circumstance. We have to join as one in order to bring Bella back."

"Jasper, what information do we have so far?" Charlie asked as he kissed the top of Renee's head. They had just gotten in a few moments ago.

"Well, so far we have the partial description of the suspect thanks to your brave granddaughter. Also, the person was pretty thorough in cleaning up, but Bella left some good evidence behind. Samples are being tested now and we'll be able to see them within a few days. I'm also hoping that her phone can be restored since it was pretty badly damaged. It might give us more to work with. This was not a random act by any means. The door problem was actually done on purpose and the phone lines had been cut."

"Any motive?" I wondered.

"Nothing. Has there been any suspicious activity?" he questioned looking at Alice and Angela.

They shook their hands no as they held hands.

"How can we help?" asked Emmett.

"Think of anyone who may have wanted to hurt Bel-"

I jumped up from the couch cutting off Jasper. "THERE HAS TO BE MORE THAN THAT! WE HAVE TO DO MORE. I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE THINKING."

"Son, calm down. Let's let Jasper finish first" my dad said. He softly took my arm and brought me back to the couch.

"Jas, I'm sorry man."

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll all have our moments. So, think about who could have wanted to do this. Next, take all tips seriously...you never know how vital they may be. Keep your eyes open for anything that seems strange. Finally, do what you know Bella always does in times of good and bad - pray and pray hard."

"Will you let us know when you know anything new?"

"Of course, Marcus, of course. Carlise and Esme's home is the central location spot. Also, Charlie and Renee will be staying here for the time being. Ali will be with me at my place, and Angela at Ben's. Their home is almost finish being cleaned. Anything that was broken, damaged or messed up will be replaced. Any more questions I can answer?"

"I think you answered what we all wanted to ask" stated Renee.

He nodded. "Kepp your phones nearby. Ali and I are heading out. I love you all so much. Please be safe out there."

"We love you too. Thanks for everything." I pulled him into a hug and the tears started all over again.

"I know it's easier said than done, but please stay strong. She's going to need that" Jasper whispered in my ear. All I could do was shake my head and hug him tighter. The crew went home later with exception of Bella's parents, Marcus, Amanda and Laney. They all had gone up for the night as well as my dad. My mom made me some tea and went to bed. I sat in the gazebo. Attempting to smile in light how what was going on. Trying to make sense of the crazy situation at hand. There would be no sleeping tonight. My mind was like a black hole. Wandering, searching, wishing for answers. Can I handle what may come? I knew that no matters what happened, my life would never be the same. Our family and friends would be affected as well. So, I opted to heed Jasper's advice and to bring Bella back.


	21. Big Bad World

**Chapter 21 | Big Bad World**

 **September 27, 2013**

 **BPOV**

Last night Jacob was in one of his drunken rages and I bore the brunt of it. It was one of his ways to prevent me from trying to leaving. Ha! That was comical since my room had a camera and as well as outside of the house. The only other thing present was a very low bed. The windows were super high so climbing out wasn't an option. The only thing I could see were the trees and sky. Nothing sharp or heavy was anywhere to be seen. The attached bathroom was basic as well. My door stayed locked unless he came to open it. I tried to roll over in bed but I soon realize that's a big mistake. Every single part of my body hurts. From the top of my head to the soles of my feet – I've never felt pain like this before. I'm sure something is broken or sprained and I have a killer migraine. And yet, I'm all on my own. I'm in a house full of men…... 1 who is set to get revenge for his own twisted pleasure and the other four follow at his beck and call. This past week was every emotion twisted into one.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I woke up to voices surrounding me. My eyes darting around trying to make sense of what took place some hours ago. I have no idea if my Laney Bug was safe. Did she follow what Ang and I taught her all these years? Was she taken as well and I didn't even know it? I can only imagine what Ali and Ang walked in on. I wasn't going to let Jacob take me and I didn't put up some sort of fight. I tossed décor, scratched him hard so blood would fall, and managed to type half of a message on my phone. I hope I left some of his evidence behind. My thoughts drifted to the rest of the crew. Had my friends found out yet? Did my parents manage to get to Dallas? And my handsome guy. He was supposed come over and I think he got held up on his way back. Was he blaming himself for what happened? I prayed that he didn't. No one could have guessed what took place. I leaned back in the seat and stared out the plane's window. This is NOT how I wanted my first plane ride to be._

" _Hello there, sunshine" Jacob sneered as he touched me. There was no way to fight back or stop him since my hands and feet were tied._

" _Get your hands off of me!" I screamed._

" _Oooo, you got yourself a feisty one, boss man." A burly, tall man who was seated diagonally from me smirked. He reminded me of Emmett in appearance._

" _If she knows what's best for her, she'll follow everything I say! Paul, what's our ETA?"_

 _The figure appeared from the front of the plane carrying an iPad. He was tall as well, with a shaved head and muscular build. For some strange reason, he looked really familiar. His eyes met mine and he never looked away. "We land in 1 hour. Seth has the house all ready to go._

" _Very well, you two know what to do when we get there."_

 _I wondered what all of that meant. There was a lot of unspoken conversation going on between the three of them. I sighed and laid back in the chair. My body ached and all I wanted was some food in my system. I had no idea what time it was of where we were going. The private jet soon started its descent and I could see the runway up ahead. A man, who I assumed was Seth, stood next to a dark tinted suburban._

" _Get up!" shouted Jacob._

" _A little hard to do when my legs are tied together." The three men looked at each and then back towards me. Another unspoken talk taking place._

" _I don't know if I could trust you not to do anything stupid. With those little stunts you pulled back at the house, you might be planning something._

 _I snorted._

" _I'm in the middle of nowhere with you three. I'm sure all of you are armed in some kind of way. I have nothing to fight back with so obviously I don't stand a chance. What exactly am I going to do?" I leaned back and waited for a response._

" _The lady makes a valid point," said the tall, big man._

" _Shut up, James! Look, take the rope off her feet so she can walk. That's all! I'll be in the car." He turned away and walked to where Seth was standing. James undid the tight rope and lifted me up by the arm. Paul didn't say anything but it was as if he was holding something back. Seth was driving, Jacob was the passenger and I was seated between the two others. The ride over to this house they talked about was filled with absolute silence. Like really? No talking. No music. No nothing. My eyes felt as heavy as two logs and I struggled to stay awake._

" _Don't you dare think about falling asleep."_

" _What are you talking about, Jacob?" I hissed._

" _It's one of your many punishments. You see, no one leaves me and gets away with it._

" _That was over 6 years ago! Let it go!" Before I could even move, his hand came across the backseat and slapped me. Hard._

" _I don't care if it happened yesterday. I'm finally going to get what I deserve and no one will stand in my way!"_

 _I fought back the tears that wanted to spill out. So this is what all of this was about. He was angry that I made a choice to leave. He thought it was all about him when in reality, I needed to get away for my own sanity and safety. I wondered how life would be like if I did stay. Would I have been pulled down even deeper than I already was? Would I have ended up in jail like Jacob did? I knew what he dabbled in and some of the crimes he had committed. Somehow he managed to get out early and stay on the low-low for a while._

 _Seth turned down a narrow, dark road. The only way to see was from the car and the moonlight. From a passerby's point of view, it didn't look like to it lead to anything. A gate came up ahead and a code was typed in. The car slowly rolled ahead and a house stood in the distance. It was massive! I noticed right away the cameras and how they stood out. I heard the water nearby as well as the frogs. Two more cars lined the long driveway. We came to a stop and all was silent._

" _Paul, Seth, James – good work today. You all can do as you please. Bella and I have some catching up to do." My stomach dropped as I watched the three men make their way into the house. Paul had that same odd look in his eyes before he turned away. Jacob pulled me from the back, his grip tightening on my arms. He pushed me inside and turned on a light. The kitchen was to the left and the living area on the right. There were stairs that led to the guy's room. My room was downstairs just off the hallway with Jacob right next to me. Oh, what joy._

" _You will do all of the cooking, cleaning, and anything else that we ask. If you can't comply, you'll probably wish you were dead already. There is a camera in your room and I'm sure you noticed the ones outside. Your room will remain locked until one of us comes and gets you. Don't try anything and you'll make this easier on all of us. Understood?"_

 _I looked down at my shoes and rolled my eyes. "Yes, crystal clear." He pointed for me to walk to my room. There was chair seated in the middle with wires running down the back of it. A control panel sat on the side. What was this?_

" _Take a seat." I moved to the chair and sat down. He immediately placed sensors on my abdomen, head, chest, back and then tied my feet back together._

" _Since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself, I'm going to teach you a lesson. If you started to fall asleep, this lovely control here will send off wavelengths of shock. It'll start off very small and then progressively get more painful. I'll be watching from my room until I need to rest."_

" _And when will it stopped?" I whispered._

" _I'll think about it. Might be in a few hours, might be all night. Who knows!"_

 _He touched me again and ran his fingers across my face. "I never stopped wishing you were back in my arms, Bella. Now we finally have a second chance."_

 _I glared at him and reigned in anything I really wanted to say. With one last look, he slammed the door behind him._

* * *

Jacob didn't turn the machine off until 10 the next morning. That was 12 hours of fighting sleep and a couple of zaps here and there. He wanted to "celebrate" my birthday and made me consume an insane amount of alcohol. I hadn't touched it since I was with him. I spent Monday and Tuesday, stuck to the toilet. Wednesday and was fairly routine. I did what was asked of me and I never was bothered by anything crazy. Yesterday, something must have happened because it was the first time Jacob had lashed out. He barged into my room, shouting and cursing. I was his target. I was the one he wanted to unleash pain on. It didn't last too long and he collapsed on the floor. Now, here I was, hoping that whatever came next I could handle. The door swung open and there he was holding a glass filled with liquid.

"Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Does it matter? Do you want more punishment?"

I grabbed the cup and swallowed it all. He snatched it back, locked my door and hurried out. I laid back and tried to get into comfortable position. Within minutes, I knew he had spiked my drink with something. Everything got hazy and I struggled to stay awake. That's the last thing I remember before going under.


	22. Forsaken

**Chapter 22 | Forsaken**

 **October 4, 2013**

 **EPOV**

The sweet smells of any and everything pumpkin spice made its presence known. From coffee and treats to even scented car fresheners, it was everywhere. Football season was in full swing. There was nothing like the spirit of football here in Texas. It was practically a religion. Baseball playoffs came in second and yet it still brought the same type of attention. National Seafood Month was a huge staple marked by fun facts, festivals, and of course, seafood. The fall seasons of television shows were soon the appear. Fans of these highly anticipated returns waited to see what would happen. Halloween stores went up in temporary locations. The costumes were bought, the parties were planned, and the sweet tooth was happy. October also included a change in weather. It was cooler, the changing of the leaves happened to make for great pictures.

And still, none of those things would be enjoyable until Bella was home.

2 weeks of waiting. 2 weeks of what ifs. 2 weeks of praying. 2 weeks of searching. 2 weeks of tips that led to nothing. 2 weeks of hope being lost. 2 weeks of pure exhaustion. 2 weeks of tears. 2 weeks of doubt. 2 weeks of anger being built for the person who was responsible.

Her disappearance quickly made national news within the first week. Flyers were passed out and posted in any spot available. The amazing search party spending hours every day looking until it got dark. We helped Jasper and his team any way that we could. I knew how some disappearances turned out. After a while, the case went cold and the person was usually forgotten about due to lack of evidence. I was going to do everything within my power not to let that happen. My mind needed a break so I decided to step outside for some fresh air. My mailman, Corey placed the mail in and waved as he drove off. There had been so many cards and letters that I couldn't keep up. Today was the same except for the huge envelope. My information was written in an elegant script. Something about it made my skin crawl. I stepped back inside and carefully opened it. There inside was a DVD and nothing was written on it. I headed for the TV so I could find out what was on it. My phone beeped and I rushed over to pick it up from the counter. Jasper's named appeared on the screen.

 **J: Emergency meeting now! I have some new information and a DVD was sent to the house for Alice.**

 **E: I wonder it's the same one I just got. Leaving ASAP.**

I grabbed the mysterious DVD, keys, phone and jumped in the car. I'm sure I broke every traffic law known to man but I didn't care. When I pulled in, the rest of the crew was already there. I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to my parent's. Charlie, Angela, and Alice were all holding similar envelopes like the one I received. Each written in the same fancy handwriting. Jasper was in front of the TV.

"First things first. Does the name Jacob Black ring a bell to any of you?"

"He was Bella's ex-boyfriend. We all grew up together" said Angela.

"He also has a long rap sheet with the law. I don't know how he manages to escape the consequences" stated Charlie.

"But what does he have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"The techs were able to recover an audio recording off Bella's phone. We believe that when she came into to contact with Jacob, she thought fast and recorded part of their conversation."

I leaned forward placing my head in between my legs. This was something we could work with. I felt my body starting to shake and my mom rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"What did y'all found out from it?" questioned Charlie.

"He said that he came for her. She told him he wasn't welcome. He hit her and you could hear the fall. The phone rang and Bella must have kicked him as well as peppered spray him because he started shouting. We think she ran upstairs next. It was silent for a good part of the audio. Finally, in the end, it picks back up and there was a lot of shouting and hits being thrown. Then silence again until he's on with someone named Paul."

The entire room is silent as we all take in what Jasper shared. I was mad at Jacob for putting his hands on her. But I was also so happy that Bella didn't back down.

"Paul Montoya." Jasper walked over to Alice and asked her what she meant.

"He was a few years older than us. One of Jacob's right-hand people. They stopped talking for some time. But, I think that may be the Paul you're referring to."

"Ali, that's good info to go on," Jasper said as he kissed her cheek. I had a twinge of jealousy seeing him do that. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text.

"I just contacted my team. Hits on Jacob Black and Paul Montoya are going out as we speak. Now, some of you received a DVD today, correct?"

Those of us who did held them up.

"I have no idea what's on here or what we may see. I want to prepare each and one of you. If you need to step out, please don't hesitate to do so." Jasper slid the DVD in and hit play. We all waited for something to come on. It was dark at first until Bella appeared. I gasped at was I was seeing She was clearly sleeping or under the influence of something. Her long, brunette hair was splayed across the bed. There were bruises all over her body. Bella had clearly lost a significant amount of weight and her skin looked paler than usual. A shirt barely covering her bottom adorned her body. A door opened and then closed. The figure adjusted to the camera and it zoomed in.

"That's him! That's Jacob!" whispered yelled Alice.

He walked over to where Bella laid and stripped down into his boxers. My heart raced and I had to regain my composure. He hovered over her, kissing her forehead, lips, and neck. His hands…. ghosted across the rest of her body. He looked back and the camera and started speaking. His haunting voice and sneer made me even angrier.

" _Greetings, everyone! I knew at some point you all might have figured out it was me. I'm no fool…. I know Bella purposely did things that would aid your efforts. But listen up! You won't win this fight. I've waited all this time to be reunited with her and I'm never letting her go again. We've had so much fun these past three weeks. Rekindling in every way possible and I mean all ways. She tried to resist me at first but I had to let her know who is the boss around here. So, sit back and enjoy the show."_

In one swift motion, he ripped her panties and stripped off her shirt. With one last look into the camera, the video abruptly stopped. Renee, Alice, and Angela all left the room. Charlie was seething. Tears ran down the faces of Rose, my mom, and Amanda. Ben, Emmett, Marcus and my dad had looks of disgust and shock on their faces. I think Jasper was the only one who could handle what we just saw. And I, on the other hand, I wanted to kill Jacob Black. There were no words. I broke down, wishing that this all was just a dream.

"Oh God! I-I-I-I feel like I can't breathe."

"Take some deep breaths, son. Look at me…. breathe."

I looked over to my father and took a deep breath.

"Jasper? Do you think he actually…? you know…" Amanda said barely able to continue." He wiped his eyes and looked over to her direction.

"Jacob is sadistic and I wouldn't put it past him. I can't say he didn't since we don't know. Let's just hope and pray he didn't. I can't even stomach the thought! Jasper yelled as he crumbled to the floor crying. The one who had been the strongest now needed to be comforted. I got down beside him and everyone formed a circle on the living room floor. The ladies came back in and we all just held each other.

"I know this is painful, but lets remember and realize that Bella is still alive. That's good news. He could have…. killed her a long time ago. He obviously has a plan he wants to carry out and a game he's playing. Yes, we don't have all the facts and know what his next moves are. We do have strength in numbers and a beautiful woman who's fighting just as hard to come home safely. She hasn't given up and neither can we. So, do what we've been doing and now with this new information, things are starting to head in the right direction."

The rest of the night consisted of going over evidence, getting pictures out, and trying to see if we missed everything. Everyone had a role. Everyone paid a key part in bringing our Bella home. Would we be successful? Would we take steps back? Would we ever see her again? Only time would tell.


	23. Two Are Better Than One

**Chapter 23 | Two are Better Than One**

 **October 11, 2013**

 **BPOV**

The past two weeks had taken a turn for the better. The ball was now in my court and I couldn't have been happier. I overheard the guys talking late one night. Both Jacob and Paul were now prime suspects. The world knew who they were and plans started to change. The two of them had to change their looks. I don't think Jacob thought that he would ever be figured out. He seemed on edge, always anxious and looking over his shoulder. Seth and James started making most of the errands unless it was absolutely vital for Jacob to come. I also had an ally in my corner – Paul. From the time I woke up on the plane, something was different about him. He was the only one that never was mean. He treated me with kindness. The strange looks never stopped. It's like he was trying to tell me something without having to actually speak the word. I got my answers to all I wondered a few days ago.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Jacob, Seth and James had been gone for most of the day, which left Paul babysitting me. I mean really, where was I going to go? But anyways, I felt a peace with Paul being the one who was here. The others, especially Jacob always gave me the creeps. I had cleaned all the areas I needed to and was prepping for dinner. The birds chirped, the water moved along the stream and I longed to get some fresh air. Not being able to go outside was taking its toll._

" _What are you making?"_

 _I screamed and almost dropped the diced bell peppers and onions that were on the cutting board. I turned around and there was Paul sitting at the island. He looked just as nervous as I'm sure I felt. I continued cooking and refused to look up._

" _Bella, I was really serious. What are you making? It smells good." I put down the spoon and met his gaze. I tried not to speak to any of them unless I was asked a question. Not being punished was great and I didn't want that to stop._

" _You can talk to me. I won't hurt you." I knew in my heart that he was right. His actions had already proved that._

" _Oh, uh…..it's taco soup." He laughed and looked over into the pot._

" _You didn't poison it or anything, did ya?"_

 _Now it was my turn to laugh. "With what? I have nothing! If I wanted to poison y'all, I would have been done it the first time I cooked." I added the tomatoes, tomato sauce, and corn and let the soup simmer._

" _Touché, ma'am." I gathered the other ingredients as we fell into a comfortable silence. Paul cleared his throat and raised his finger to his mouth. I looked up in confusion and nodded for him to go on._

" _Do you remember me?" he whispered so softly I barely heard him._

" _Why are you so quiet?"_

" _The camera in your room is super sensitive. I don't want it to pick up on this conversation."_

 _I was floored! What was going to come out of his mouth next?_

" _No, am I supposed to know who you are?"_

" _It's me, Paul Montoya. You were a good person back then and you're still the same now."_

 _I mouth hung open and the tears fell. No wonder I didn't recognize him before. He had completely changed his entire appearance! Paul and Jacob were like brothers so I wondered what Paul's motives were for being here. He hung out with us despite the fact he was older. He didn't like the fact that Jacob was going down the wrong path and taking me down with him. Paul always tried to get us to do better._

" _Paul? What is going on?"_

" _You know ASL, correct?"_

 _I gasped. "How did you know?"_

" _I saw you a few days ago. To anyone who doesn't know, it just looks like you're talking with your hands. That's when I knew I had to come to you as soon as I could. We're going to have to sign the rest of this, okay?"_

 _I nodded my head, wipes my eyes and turned off the pot of soup._

 _P: I'm actually working undercover to bring down Jacob. Right now he runs the biggest drug cartel across the United States and parts of Mexico._

 _B: How do I know you're not feeding me some BS?_

 _He took his phone out his pocket and slid it over the kitchen island. On the screen was a timeline of events. According to the note, this was Phase 3 with two weeks remaining. I knew right then and there; I could trust Paul._

 _B: We could have already left!_

 _P: Trust me, I wish. But sadly, it's not that easy. Jacob has been hatching and developing this plan for a year. I just went undercover for this case a few months ago. He has so many things coming down on him and this is the straw that will break the camel's back! When he told me what he wanted to do, I knew I was put here for a reason – to bring you back home. That's why I'd been giving you strange looks and not being like the others. I was hoping you'd realize that I was here to protect you._

 _I had probably just been rendered speechless for the first time in my life._

 _B: If I could hug you I would. Did he do something to you?_

 _P: Not to me per say but to those around me. Unlike you, a lot of people in his path are either dead or in jail. He's a monster, Bella. He's killed, stolen, raped. You and I both know this and we have the power to change that._

 _B: Wow, I honestly didn't know what all he'd done._

 _P: Really? It's a good thing you cut all ties with him and left when you did._

 _B: Hmm, so where do I come in?_

 _P: I'm glad you asked. Phase 4 starts next week and it's all on you._

 _B: Well, gee thanks._

 _He smiled and continued to sign._

 _P: Jacob's starting to get suspicious so I have to be on guard. He's going to send out another video and –_

 _B: Wait, a video? What are you talking about?_

 _P: Do you recall the night he made you drink that juice?_

 _B: Yeah, he drugged me didn't he?_

 _P: Yes._

 _B: I felt horrible the next day. What happened in the video?_

 _Paul stopped and looked down in his lap._

 _P: He kissed and touched your body. Then he started speaking._

 _I bit back a gasp and waited for him to continue._

 _P: He then took off your clothes and basically had his way with you._

 _B: He didn't…?_

 _P: No, he didn't rape you. Thank God. He said he wanted you to be awake and for it to be consensual when he made you his._

 _B: But why was I sore down there?_

 _P: His fingers and mouth are why. He was very rough. I'm so sorry, Bella._

 _B: Paul it's not your fault. If it was Seth or James there who knows what might have happened. When is this next video going out?_

 _P: Sunday. He'll make it tomorrow but this time you'll be awake. He wants you to send a little message._

 _B: To who? My friends and family?_

 _P: Bingo! This is our one good shot to end this once and for all._

 _B: Tell me what I need to do._

 _P; Exactly what you're doing now?"_

 _B: ASL?_

 _P: Correct. Sign about me, Jacob, Seth, James, the surroundings, where we are._

 _B: But I don't know where I am. How is this going to work?_

 _P: Seriously?_

 _B; I'm not joking. I really don't have any clue._

 _P: He really has been keeping you in the dark. Well, we're in Hialeah, Florida. One of the largest but also hidden cities in Florida. It's going to be storming next week with possible floods so mention that too._

 _B: Okay, who's getting these videos? What if whoever sees them thinks I'm just talking with my hands._

 _P: I honestly have no idea but I need you to have faith and be confident. I don't want to have to resort to PLAN B._

 _B: What's PLAN B?_

 _P: Seeking you out in the middle of the night and crossing our fingers that no one wakes up._

 _B: Ugh, you're right. I hope Angela see it._

 _P: Angela? Angela Huynh?_

 _B: That's her. She knows ASL too._

 _P: Well, that's good to know. She'll recognize it when she sees it._

 _B: And what will happen to you? Who takes care of you?_

 _He smiled again and leaned forward._

 _P: Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. My first and biggest concern is getting you out of here safe. I'll be just fine. If anything should happen to me, just know you'll have everything piece of evidence to put him in jail for the rest of his life._

 _B: You sound like my boyfriend. I could see him being the same way. That day I was taken was the same day we were supposed to talk. Two weeks prior, we had a huge fight and obviously, it never happened._

 _P: What's his name?"_

 _B: Edward Cullen_

 _I couldn't help but smile and also cry._

 _P: Hey, don't be upset. Relationships take work and you two will have that talk when you get back. My girlfriend, Leah-_

 _B: Leah Clearwater?_

 _P: Yes, you remember her! I know it's hard for her to let me put my life on the line, but she's my biggest supporter. I'm taking a long break after this._

 _B: If anyone deserves it, it's you._

 _A car door closed and I moved to start getting bowls. Paul clears his throat and I look up._

 _P: You can do this! Just two more weeks Bella._

 _B: Two weeks._

* * *

The house was silent as the storms, lightening and rainfall came just a few days early. The area was completely flooded and it seemed as if we weren't going to see sunlight again. I said my prayers, hummed some worship music and thought back to my conversation with Paul. As promised, Jacob recorded another video and I signed as if my life depended on it because, well it did. I played my role well and tried to think about my friends and family. I know that they were working hard and I had the confidence that they were clinging to one another and staying strong. No one would ever be the same after this. All of our lives would forever be changed by this one event. Unlike the previous nights, the tears never came. I have a plan, an undercover agent, and all the hope in the world. Nothing and no person could stop us now.


	24. It's Not Over

**Chapter 24 | It's Not Over**

 **October 18, 2013**

 **EPOV**

This Friday night, I was the one calling a meeting with new information. The entire crew was gathered along with some new additions. Caleb, Sasha, and Josh were apart of Jasper's team. The each brought skills and work experience that would help us in our search. In my heart, I felt that we were that much closer to finding Bella. I kept having dreams that she was trying to communicate with us. But the dreams would always stop short before she could tell us where she was. We all had a renewed sense of faith and hope. As much as Amanda wanted to wait, babies have a mind of their own. Macklin Charles Swan made his grand entrance into this world on Thursday, October 17, 2013 at 2:00 p.m. He was a handsome little fella and a piece of happiness that we all so desperately needed. Marcus and Amanda were joining us via Facetime. We ate dinner and got comfortable in various spots of my parent's living room. Jasper gave a slight nod in my direction and I stood to address the room.

"I just want to thank each and every one of you for continuing to search, pray and keeping your eyes and ears open. It's a new month, a new week, and hopefully a step in the right direction to bringing our Bella home. Today, I got a video sent to my phone and I wanted to play it for you all. I haven't viewed it yet so I must warn you like last time that if you need to step out, I understand. Sasha were you able to track down where it came from?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I wish I had good news but whoever sent it put blockers all over it. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before. I spent all day trying to figure it out."

"It's okay. Thanks for trying, though." I gave her a smile and handed off my phone to Jasper. I sat on the couch next to Renee as we waited for the video to start. Jacob's evil face appeared and the camera panned around the room. It must have been the afternoon when this was filmed since the sun shined through the window. I gasped as it landed on Bella…. she was still hanging on! Her skin looked better and the bruises were fading away. Her hair was stacked on the top of her head and she was better clothed this time around. Oh, how I wanted to kiss and hug her and have her back with all of us. The camera turned back on that monster and he started talking.

" _This will be the last video for a long time. Our time here together in this place is coming to an end and it's time to move on. I finally got Bella back in my life and she'll be mine forever. So, I thought I'll let her say goodbye to all of you. It's the least I could do for the woman I love."_

The phone got placed on a stand and Bella readjusted her body on the bed. She looked down and then straight into the camera. I saw the pain and fear behind her eyes and yet, I also saw that she refused to quit. There was this subtle gleam like as if she had a plan.

" _I'll be right outside the door and if you try to pull anything…...you'll be regretting it."_

He left the room and Bella rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. She sighed and took a deep breath.

 _I'm so sor-r-ry. Y'all are probably wondering why I'm starting off this way but I have to. I'm sorry that all your lives are forever changed. I'm sorry for the trouble and heartache that has happened. For the non-existent sleep, the pain and countless hours of work being spent on finding me. And for what? We all know that I may never come home or I may die right here – I had to come to terms with that. Heck, by the time this is seen one of those two options might already be a reality. So, I have to say go-o-odbye…."_

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as we all watched.

" _Daddy, momma…. I couldn't have asked for better parents. You made me who I was, loved me through the good and bad and taught me about the One who can save my soul. That's what it most important. That no matter what happens, we'll be together again in heaven. Marcus, Amanda, Delaney, and baby Swan…. I love you four. Marcus, my big brother, thanks for protecting me. You showed me my worth and let me know I was special. Amanda, you were never just my sister-in-law…. you were just my sister. I loved the time we spent together. I look up to you. Laney Bug, my precious niece….I have no idea if you're safe but I just want to say that you're so strong. You're beautiful, smart and you'll change the world. Baby Swan, I hate that I may never get to meet you and yet I know you're in good hands. Don't let your sissy be bossy, okay?"_

We all managed to laugh and smile at that.

" _Carlise and Esme, you two welcomed me with open arms long before I started dating your son. I have two new parents who took care of me and my friends. Thanks and I love y'all. Em, Rose and Gage, you three bring so much joy and laughter. Em, my other big brother. Your sheer size and voice intimidated me when I first met you but you're my teddy bear. Rose, you're an amazing triple threat…. wife, mother and career woman. Take care of each other and those babies. Ben, Jasper, Alice, and Angela, what can I say? Ben and Jasper, you each have a gentle spirit and witty sense of humor. You love my sisters and I couldn't ask for anything more. Ang and Ali…..we've been through so much together! I'm sorry I nearly destroyed the house, but I hope you two will still continue to live there. We worked so hard to get to Dallas and I don't want to stand in the way. Hold on to each other, to Jas and Ben, and love hard. I'm sorry if I don't make it to your weddings, but please know I'll be there in spirit."_

She broke down in sobs and touched her Pandora bracelet.

" _E-d-d-dward. Oh, Edward I am so sorry. I wish that fight never happened the way it did. Where did we go wrong? We should have talked long before it transpired. Please don't blame yourself for this turn of events. I know you well, so don't dwell on what could have happened. Lean on our family and friends. Travel the world like we talked about. Finish with school and have a great career. Take care of yourself and find love again if it comes your way. If I was with you now, I would love to just snuggle beside your warm body and have one of our many talks. My time with you in any shape or form is something I'll always cherish. I love you more than you'll ever know or more than I can ever say in words. Just know that I forgive you handsome and that it's okay to live life to the fullest. Smile and be happy and let come what may…."_

Tears streamed down her face as the video came to a close. It went dark again and I let out an anguished cry I didn't realize I was fighting back. Renee and my mom pulled me into a hug and I crumbled. Most left the room and knew that this was a pivotal moment in her case. She was raw in emotion, honest in what I'm sure we were all thinking and feeling. Her words brought hope, faith, humor, and love. She gave each and every one of us something to hang on to. I marveled at the fact that she was in such a senseless situation and she was forgiving me. Like what? How was that even possible? How was she so amazing? How could she be so optimistic and come to terms with what could happen? It was because of the person she was. Bella is and would also be my angel. I raised my head from my mother's lap and looked at the people I loved the most and they all had their same look in their eyes. They were concerned. They were scared. But now this video gave us a little ray of sunshine.

"I'm alright, everyone. I'm alright. I love her so much."

"She knows, Edward" Charlie said as he patted me on the back.

"Was it just me did she move her hands a lot?" asked Caleb.

"That's typical for Bella. She talks with her hands a lot. I've gotten hit before", stated Marcus and we all chuckled. Caleb still looked back at the TV and shook his head.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Ang?"

"Play the video again but slow it down. I think Caleb may be on to something."

"Babe? Did you see something?"

"Ben...I just have this gut feeling that Bella left some hints about her whereabouts. Her hand motions were very precise in some areas."

"You think she was signing?" questioned Ali.

"I don't know but we're about to find out. I need pen and paper." Josh ripped out a sheet for her and gave Angela a pen. Jasper restarted the video and we all were looking between her and the TV. It was on the part where she moved on the bed that Angela asked for it to be paused.

"Bella's a freaking genius. Look where her left hand is placed on the pillow. She signed out Jacob, Seth, and James. She also spells out Paul but she says he's a good guy. She did it when Jacob's back was turned to her."

"Paul Montoya?" I asked.

"I think so. Wonder what she means by that."

"Maybe he's different from the other three?"

The started up again and Angela intensely watched for any new clues. Right after she says goodbye, Angela makes a motion for Jasper to hit pause. She quickly writes some words on her paper and smiles.

"This is great! Okay, so Paul is actually undercover. She said to contact his girlfriend Leah Clearwater and she knows what to do and that he loves her."

"Leah from back home?" said Alice.

"I'm contacting Harry so we can have her number!" exclaimed Charlie as he pulled out his phone.

"Jasper let the rest play out."

As the video went on, Angela's smile got bigger and her hand flew across the paper. The video came to an end once again and everyone waited for her to talk.

"Hialeah, Florida…..that's where they are. 25.8576° N, 80.2781° W is the exact location of the location. Ladies and gentleman, Bella's coming back home."

Ben picked up Angela and pulled her into a hug. Those next few moments were chaotic. A plane was booked and ready to go, we talked about who was going to stay behind and who was going, and Jasper and his team contacted the city of Hialeah Police Department. Myself, my parent's, Bella's parents, Ali, Ang, and Jasper, Caleb, Sasha, and Josh were all going. The rest would be waiting for her in Dallas or come up depending on how long our time in Florida was. I raced home to pick up my bag that had been packed for four weeks. We all made into the plane in record time and got on board.

 _It's not over!_

* * *

 **October 20, 2013**

 **9:30 p.m.**

"Paul was able to make contact last night. Wednesday is when this will all be over with. Jacob, Seth, and James are planning a big drug deal and will be gone for the day. We have decoys in place acting as the pick-up. They're ready to go when we say the word. We only have about 20 minutes to make this work."

"Why so short?" I asked as we sat around the table of my hotel suite. Charlie, my dad, Jasper, Sasha, Caleb, Josh, the Florida police office and I were all listening to Jasper.

"Because this deal is only supposed to take a few minutes and it's not too far from the house. We have to be quick, on guard and ready to move. Paul will disable the camera in Bella's room as soon as they leave. He'll then give me the go ahead so we can get them out of there."

"I've contacted Dr. Dorman at Palmero General Hospital. He's on standby for when we get there. We know that Bella had suffered some trauma and we don't know what to expect when we see her…...as well as Paul. He's risking his life and we have to be prepared" stated my father and he paced around the room.

"What can I do?" I felt useless since it seemed like everyone had a role.

"Just be there for her, Edward. My baby girl is going to need it. Like Carlisle said, we don't know what to expect so lets take this one step at a time."

I nodded at Charlie and gazed out the window. Out there in this city, she was waiting to be freed. So close and still so far away until she was back in my arms again. The meeting came to an end and I got ready for bed. I showered, shaved and now added a new item to my routine – prayer. I had to be at my best level come Wednesday, so I took a sleeping pill, got under the covers, and actually had a dream instead of a nightmare this time.


	25. Fight or Flight

**Chapter 25 | Fight or Flight**

 **October 23, 2013**

 **BPOV**

My right knee was at a weird angle. The already sore and bruised ribs hurt even more. My head felt like someone split it down the middle and I couldn't see out of my left eye. Jacob went crazy last night because he thought I had a thing for Paul. I didn't know if Paul was alright and that worried me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and he hit me over and over and over and again. It was hard to fight back with my hands tied behind me. No drugs were needed this time to put me to sleep since the beating took care of that. I surveyed the damage and struggled to breathe. It's not that I couldn't….it was just so painful to do so.

Today was the day. The day of the takedown. The day of reunions. The day for freedom.

I faked sleep as voices approached my door.

"Is it really a smart idea to leave her here?" I heard Seth ask.

"Yeah, boss man. You sure about this?" questioned James.

"I know what I'm doing, okay? Don't you two dare ever question me or you'll end up just like her. Her hands and feet are tied and the door is locked. Plus, Paul will hear Bella if she even tries to leave. Come on, I don't like keeping my customers waiting."

The door closed, the voices were gone and I let out the breath I was holding. Now all I had to do was wait for Paul. The minutes passed with no sign of him. I was starting to panic until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella? It's time."

"Hurry!" I whispered yelled.

He ran in and gasped when he saw my current state. I motioned towards the rope and he quickly cut them off.

"This is going to hurt but I have to get your knee back in place."

"Oh, I know! This is my second injury. Pass me that shirt on the chair. It'll give me something to bite down on." He threw me the shirt, I twisted it down and Paul stood ready to help me out.

"On my count…1….2….3!" I screamed into the shirt and managed to get upright and my knee back into place. The back door slammed just as the sound of sirens filled the air. I looked up at Paul with wide eyes and I knew our plan was in trouble.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here! I knew I was right about you two." Paul covered my body with his as Jacob walked into the room holding a metal object. His gun was perched at his side…. visibly seen.

"Jacob you know it's not like that. We all know Bella is yours" said, Paul, as he covered up. I had to play along with him. I felt him slip something into the back pocket of my shorts as Jacob didn't even notice. It was all the evidence I needed to take him down.

"Then explain to me what's going on." He pointed the object at us and tapped Paul in the chest.

"I know you want to head to our next destination, so I took the burden off your shoulders by getting Bella prepared to leave."

"Paul step out for a moment." He touched my pocket which held the USB and I knew what that meant. This was the moment we had been waiting for. He crossed over to where Jacob was a started to walk out. The next thing I know; Paul moves like a flash of lightening. He kicked Jacob in the back, the metal pole rolling across the floor and over to me. He runs over to reach for the gun, but Jacob kicks his legs out causing him to fall.

"RUN BELLA!" he shouts. I grab the pole, push back the pain and run as fast as I can. I hear a gunshot in the room and I scream. Who got hit? Was it Jacob? Was it Paul? I make it to the door and it's locked! I fall to the ground as a bullet hit the kitchen island. Jacob slams me against the wall and I can see Paul lying on the floor as he spins me around. The rise and fall of his chest is slow but at least he's still alive.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He pointed the gun at my temple and pushed me towards the door. There were so many men and women outside with their weapons drawn.

" _Jacob Black! Come out with your hands where I can see them. The house is surrounded!"_

Jasper's voice rang over the area and Jacob pushed me outside into the front yard. I saw Carlisle, my dad, and Edward standing behind Jasper. The weeks of my abduction shown evident on their faces. I could hardly keep my eyes open let alone stand up. The gun pressed even closer to my head. His hands gripping my waist causing painful reactions.

"Make everyone do the same." Jas looked around all the people there and nodded his head. They all dropped them to the ground and stepped back.

"Give up, Black. You have nowhere to run now. We got your two buddies so you might as well stop and put down the weapon."

"HA! I'm not going without Bella. Dead or alive." I closed my eyes and prepared for my impending death. But, it never happened. Jacob's screamed out in pain, his tight grip becoming completely lose. I took a few steps and collapsed on the ground. Edward picked me up and ran over to the stretcher. I looked up and saw Paul putting his gun in a holster. He opened his shirt and pointed to the bulletproof vest…. he was the one who shot Jacob. They handcuffed him and lead him away to one of the squad cars. I drifted in and out. My mind was swirling. I was free. I was safe. This nightmare was complete.

"What's her BP, Jacey?" asked Carlisle and the paramedic took off the blood pressure cuff.

"130, 90, doctor." One by one the cars left and all the many tests continued.

"Start a beta blocker and I'll see you in a few minutes." I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"Where's Edward?" I whispered. Carlisle took my hand in his and kissed my forehead.

"Sitting up in the front. Your dad will ride in the back with you."

"Ok-k-kay." I started crying as they pushed me in the back of the ambulance. My dad held my hand as the sirens blared and the ambulance raced out of the woods.

* * *

 **EPOV**

A few hours passed and we were all waiting for my dad and Dr. Dorman's report on how the surgery went. It was now a very early Thursday morning. Bella's heart stopped beating twice on route to the hospital. It's a scary feeling when you can't do anything but watch. By the time we made it here, she had stabilized enough to where surgery could be performed. Her knee had a torn ligament, there was some internal bleeding in her stomach and a brain bleed. The two men worked together, simultaneously, to fix all the issues. The big, private holding area fitting all of us. Renee and my mom went to get food for everyone. Charlie and Jasper were talking quietly by the door. Angela and Alice were updating the group back home. I sat next to Paul as Leah was sleeping on his shoulder.

"Paul, I don't know how I'll ever repay you but I'm forever indebted."

He shook his head. "I don't need any of the glory, man. I was in the right place at the right time trying to protect an old friend. Bella did a huge part of the work. She remained calmed and strong and I fed off her energy."

"I can respect that. On the first video, did he actually…?"

"No, but he did perform oral sex. She didn't even know about the video until I told her."

"That bastard! I wanna kill him!"

"You and me both. Take comfort in the fact that'll Jacob will be in prison for life."

"You're so right about that. So, what's next for you?"

"I'm taking Leah away for a while until we have to return for the arraignment. After that, I'll play it by ear. We do want to settle down and start a family sooner rather than later. She has been by my side since high school and Leah deserves it all. I don't want to worry anymore about if I'll make it home or not.

Paul's words echoed in my mind and I could totally relate to him. Twice in almost two months, I had come very close to losing the love of my life. I knew it was going to be a long road but I was willing to do whatever it took.

"Tell me what I should expect when we get home."

He sighed and looked me in the eye. "Well, without a doubt, PTSD. She'll be anxious, nervous and even the smallest movements or sounds might set her off. The emotional rollercoaster will be hard to watch. Bella might cry, laugh to cover the pain, she'll want time alone and sometimes the opposite. She won't be able to sleep and when she does, the night terrors will set in. It's interesting since basically asked me the same thing.

"Really?"

"Yeah…. she didn't want anything sugarcoated so I told her just what I told you. I suggested a therapist so when she's back on her feet, that's something that should happen."

"And what can I do to help?"

"Listen to Bella and hear her out. If she wants to be alone, stay close but not to where you're hovering over her. Let her cry, get angry and also laugh. Remind her that's she's safe and that Jacob can't hurt her now. Treat Bella like the Queen she is and things will become a new normal."

"I can definitely do those things, Paul. I appreciate that."

"Anytime, Edward. I know it all too well."

I heard Renee's voice in the hallway as well as my mom's. My dad and Dr. Dorman were walking in behind them. I jumped from my seat walked over to the door. They all came in smiling so I knew we were going to hear good news.

"How is Bella?"

"She's doing just fine. I was able to repair the brain bleed and Dr. Cullen took care of the rest" Dr. Dorman said as he clapped my father on the back.

"When can the rest of us see her?" asked Alice.

"Emmett, Rose, Marcus, Amanda, Ben, and the kids are Facetiming her now. After that, you can go in individually or small groups. But please remember, Bella's body has gone through a month of trauma and injury. She may not even be up for everyone today."

"We understand, dad. Look, why don't I go last? I want to just sit with her, even if she's not awake.

"Are you sure, Edward? We all kind of figured she'd want to see you next" stated Charlie.

"I'm positive. You all need to head back to the hotel and rest. I'm not leaving Bella's side." Everyone nodded and then discussed the order. Charlie and Renee, Ben and Angela, Jasper and Alice, and then Leah and Paul. Group by group they went to Bella's room. I paced the hallway until a nurse came and got me.

"I'm Alyssa, Bella's morning nurse. She's asleep now but feel free to come and sit. I was told you would still be here."

"Yes, that's correct. If I talk to her, can she hear me?"

"I'd like to think so. It's good for her recovery. Follow me." She smiled and motioned for me to follow her. It was fairly quiet in this part of the hospital. The soft whooshing sound of monitors beeped. A police officer sat outside her room due to the high publicity of Bella's disappearance. I thanked Alyssa as she opened the door and I walked in. Bella was deep in sleep and her favorite worship music played. Her soft snores filled the open space. I gently kissed her forehead and lips as I took the seat next to her bed. My fingers touched hers and I intertwined our hands together. She looks so peaceful. I leaned forward to brush back her hair and to kiss her again because a part of me felt like this wasn't actually real.

'Too much excitement for one day, huh my love? Pretty girl, I'm so proud of you. You never stopped fighting and praying. I'm sorry you had to go through such horrible treatment and I wish I could have taken your place instead. I know I was a complete fool by the way I talked to you that not. I didn't deserve your forgiveness and yet you love me flaws and all. I'm going to do all of those things you said…. but, you'll be right there with me. I can't wait till we bust you out of here! We can go home and start over fresh. School will be over with soon, we'll have a late birthday celebration, the holidays are coming up and you get to meet your new nephew. I can't wait until we do the things we've talked about for almost a year now. Getting married one day, traveling to new places and having lots of mini Edwards and Bellas. Sleep well, baby, and I love you so much. Don't ever forget that."

I squeezed her hand and kissed her again. I pulled the blanket up over her body and found some an extra pillow and a sheet. I pushed the day bed closer to hers and was finally able to get some much needed rest.


	26. Learn to Love Again

**Chapter 26 | Learn to Love Again**

 **October 26, 2013**

 **BPOV**

" _Right from the start  
You were a thief, you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love"_

I quietly shifted to my right side and heard Edward singing. The words, so true and powerful. It was either night time or early morning because of the darkness in the room. He was standing facing the window and his voice was filled with emotion.

"You know you should really sing more often, babe. I love your voice." His head whipped around so fast that I know it had to hurt. I noticed his glassy eyes, unshaven face and how tired he looked.

"Bella? Hi sleepyhead" Edward said in a quiet whisper. He gave me that crooked grin I enjoyed and walked over to my bedside. He sat down in the chair and ran smooth circles across my arm.

"What day is it?" He let out a sigh and moved closer.

"It's almost two o'clock in the morning on a Saturday" he replied and kissed my hand.

"Oh wow…. what happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Uh, I remember arriving here and then walking up talking to people. You've been here or was I dreaming? It's like I wanted to speak but my body wouldn't let me."

"Yes I have, baby. I've been singing and talking to you nonstop. Your body has been working hard to recover." I nod my head and smile.

"Have you been eating and sleeping?" His head drops and I knew my answer.

"Bella I was so scared. After the fight, I thought I had lost you forever. And then you get t-t-t-aken…..I was so broken. You suffered a lot of trauma and you coded twice. My only thoughts and concerns were of you. I'm so sorry my love and I hope you can forgive me." His body was racked with sobs and I reached out to touch his face.

"Come here", I responded and patted the open space in my bed.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

'I'm sure. I can't feel a thing." He slipped off his shoes and jacket, pulled down the bar and climbed in. I curled to his side and looked him right in the eye.

"You're forgiven, Edward. I don't want you to keep apologizing to me. It's done and over with, okay? We know how to handle things better now and that's all that matters. Tomorrow is not promised and I want to live every day to the fullest."

"I just didn't want to leave anything unresolved. You're too good for me, you now that right? I don't dese-"

"Shhh, stop it right there. I could same the same thing about you."

He smirked and ran his hand across my face. "I beg to differ. Bella, you make me a better man and that's more than I could have ever imagined. I love you so much!"

"I love you too. Is this moment really a reality?"

"Yeah, it is. I know, I feel the same way. That's why I haven't been getting sleep…. I couldn't stop staring at you." I blushed and put my head across his chest. We laid there in a comfortable silence for a while. I didn't want any interruptions, just him. We laughed and cried and sang and kissed. Edward caught me up on what I missed and I savored every word. I couldn't get enough.

 _*knock knock*_

"Come in!" Alyssa, Carlisle and Dr. Dorman all stepped into the room.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" asked Carlisle. I laughed and smiled back at him.

"Besides my head, I'm doing pretty good."

"How does your head feel?"

"Like a dull ache. Not overbearing but just annoying."

"Yeah, that's to be expected. I just want to take a look at your incisions on your tummy and knee. Dr. Dorman will take a look at your head. Then if you'd like, you can take a shower."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really. I know you want out of that awful hospital gown. Renee bought some clothes over for you so you can change."

"Finally! I'm sure I don't smell all that great and I certainly don't feel it" I said with a laugh.

"Well, we can remedy that in a few moments." Edward moves from the bed so I could get through the examination. The only uncomfortable part was having the gauze and tape removed. Not matter how gently they pulled, it was not pleasant. Everything looked good according to my two doctors and I was able to take a shower. They was a comfortable chair and Alyssa helped me get in and out. I felt so much better in clean clothes and I stacked my wet hair into a messy bun. My bruises were already in the fading process and weren't so noticeable. Fresh gauze went on my skin and I was wheeled back out to my room.

"Hi, beautiful" Edward whispered. Even though I didn't feel that way, it made me happy.

"Hello yourself, handsome." He kissed me lips as I adjusted in the bed. I thanked Alyssa and she left the room and stated that she'd be back with food.

"Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"Not for me."

"What do you mean, love?"

"Take a shower, get some food in your system, rest and tell my momma to come up."

"But Bella I don't need any of that."

"Edward that's where you're wrong. You can't be 100% for me if you're dead on your feet. I'm for sure not going anywhere and I know you're not. So please, just do this one thing for yourself. I'll be fine."

"Are you-?"

"I'm certain. Go before I have Esme talk some sense into you." He chuckled knowing that he didn't want to be on his mother's bad side.

"Can I at least come back and sleep up here?"

"I would be sad if you didn't."

"Okay, baby. I'll be back in a few hours. I love you".

"Love you, more."

"Lies!" he whispered yelled as he gave me another sweet kiss. I watched a movie until Alyssa came back with some food. Her facial expression was priceless and she handed m a tray full of various broths. _Yay._ I'd have to deal with this for now until I could eat some solid foods. I downed the bowls in record time due to how hungry I was and talked with my mom for a good part of the morning. She showed me more pictures of my new nephew and braided my hair. Then my dad came in and we talked about Jacob's upcoming arraignment. He had already been extradited back to Texas and was in jail. He assured me I didn't have to testify because of the astronomical amount of evidence, but I wanted to face him one more time to show that he didn't destroy me. I was afraid or timid. I survived and made it through a fiery storm. Next, I talked to Em, Rose, Marcus, Amanda, and Ben over Facetime. They told me about how many letters and cards I received and all of the outpouring of love from all over the country. I was definitely going to go through each piece and read them all. Gage, Macklin and Laney were sound asleep since it was so early.

The day went on and I slept off and on with more visitors stopping by. Jasper and his team came in the late afternoon and I was finally able to thank them in person. I would forever be grateful for all the work and sacrifices they made to rescue me. Jasper, who I've come to love as a brother, broke down and we cried together. I think it hit him in that moment, how differently this situation could have turned out. I made him laugh to cut the shift in mood and he was able to calm down. Esme dropped by next and we talked and talked about any and everything. I wanted to know how Edward was during my time away and she was open and honest. She left with a hug and kiss on the cheek and lots of great advice. When Ali and Ang came next, as soon as well all looked at each other we cried. Just as I told Edward, I made sure they didn't blame themselves. I refused to let them think that. Ali caught me up on wedding plans and Ang brought up the house situation. It was refurnished, cleaned and ready to move back in and we decided to do just that.

Around 7 that night, Edward returned looking better than when I first saw him. He climbed in my bed and I ate dinner while we talked. We talked until we both couldn't keep out eyes opened. The moon shined brightly over the Florida skyline and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him and rubbed circles around his jawline. He smiled so big and turned off all the lights. His iPod had been on pause since this morning and he hit play.

"Goodnight, Bella and sweet dreams.

"Goodnight, Edward. They'll be sweet because you're protecting me."

" _Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

 _I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (Oh we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everything'  
And it's all in your mind (Yeah but this is happenin')  
You've been having' real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love  
Oh our love, our love_

 _Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again  
I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

 _Oh tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust, but our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean_

 _Just give me a reason just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

 _Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again_

 _Oh we can learn to love again  
Oh we can learn to love again oh oh  
Oh that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."_

* * *

A small jump in time next chapter and everyone will be back home! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and share your thoughts!


	27. Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Chapter 27 | Home is Wherever I'm With You**

 **January 9, 2014**

 **EPOV**

The weeks came and went, the months rolled by and the weather got colder. It was also the start of a new year. We kept the holidays simple and stress-free this year and just enjoyed being with one another. Charlie and Renee had officially been living here in Dallas for a few weeks and I know how happy it made Bella and Marcus. Everyone was all set for Jasper and Alice's wedding in just a few months. Rose's pregnancy was progressing along smoothly and lives had become somewhat back to _normal_.

Tomorrow was Jacob's arraignment and I was worried about how Bella would react at first the closer the day approached. She amazed me each and every day by just how well she'd bounced back. She was almost done with physical therapy and blossomed in her therapy sessions with Dr. Figario. Everything Paul had shared with us was spot on to how things turned out. We arrived home around the 1st week of November, the girls moved back into their house and I stayed with them so I could keep an eye on Bella. The whole group was happy to pitch in, run errands or to just keep her company. Bella shed many tears, asked for alone time, experienced night terrors and did work to stay busy. It was hard to see it all happen but we didn't push or force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Sometimes I found her just looking at everyone as if we were all going to disappear. And the group understood since we all looked at her the same way. The turning point came on Thanksgiving day. We had decided on an "untraditional" feast of a pasta bar, salad, and bread.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Yesterday was a rough day for Bella. Between lingering pain, physical therapy and the increase in media…. she was exhausted. She tossed and turned all night until finally falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning. I gently pried her fingers from my chest, kissed her head, slid out of bed and took care of my morning routine. After a shower and change in clothes, I went downstairs to see if I could help out. Gage, Macklin and Delaney were on the floor under close watch. The ladies were prepping the food for our lunch in a few hours, and the men had gathered around the living room to watch the Macy's Parade and then football. I didn't even realize what time it was until I heard Bella's voice._

" _Happy Thanksgiving, y'all!" she said as she made it down the stairs. Her long, chocolatey hair was swept to the side, a brown sweater dress adorned her body, and her bracelet shined across the room. I know she didn't like the ACE wrap on her knee but she looked stunning!_

" _Happy Thanksgiving, Bella!" She went around and greeted everyone until she made it to me._

" _Babe, why didn't you wake me up?"_

" _I know you had a bad day so I wanted to let you rest." She looked and me and smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes._

" _Oh, okay. That's fine….I needed the rest. Does anyone need any help before I make my dessert?" My mom came up and responded._

" _No, dear. The kitchen is all yours. We're just going to set the table while you finish and then we'll eat."_

" _It shouldn't take me too long. Hope it turns out good since I've never made it before."_

" _Well I can't wait to try it, love," I said as I kissed her lips. She went to the kitchen and started on her recipe. The rest of us set up the extra table and set them up. Who knew Thanksgiving decorations could be so ornate? Apparently, it was a must according to Alice! I heard the oven door open and then close so I decided to check up on Bella. Her back was to me and she cut up some fruit._

" _Hey, baby? Everything's all set." She never turned around or said anything so I spoke a little louder. When she still didn't answer, I walked over and put my hands on her waist. She let out a blood curling scream and her elbow nudged me in the stomach sending me stumbling back. Everyone ran in the kitchen trying to figure out what had happened._

" _DON'T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN. YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME ANYMORE!" The knife she was previously using was now being held up with both of her hands in front of her. Her body was in a defensive pose and she was breathing heavily. I noticed the earbud hanging by her side and realize the reason why she didn't hear me come in. I have startled her and her mind went back to when she was taken. The room was eerily silent and I slowly stood up and put my hands out to take the knife._

" _Bella…it's me, Edward. I am so sorry for scaring you. You're home. You're safe and he can't hurt you anymore." She looked at me, everyone else and then her shaky hands holding the knife. Tears streamed down her face and it's as if she snapped out of where she was. She let go of the knife and I placed in on the counter._

" _O-o-o-h-h-h...I'm…sorry!" Bella exclaimed as I took her in my arms. Sobs racked her body and I continued to comfort her and we sat on the kitchen floor. I motioned for everyone to leave except for my father. I rocked her in my arms and rubbed her back. I knew at some point this was going to happen. I whispered in her ear and peppered her face with kisses and she hung on to my shirt. After about 20 minutes, she seemed to be coming around. My dad checked her out as Angela brought her medicine and a glass of water._

" _I sure know how to clear a room, huh?" she quietly teased._

" _Bella, it's okay sweetheart. We all understand," my father replied as he kissed her cheek._

" _Ugh, it's just such a surreal feeling. It's like a wasn't here for just a short moment. What if I had hurt Edward or someone else?"_

" _But you didn't darling. I'm okay and so are you. I didn't know you couldn't hear me. I should have made to where you could see me. I'm sorry."_

" _No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I held a freaking knife out at you and scared the group!" We stayed seated for a few more minutes until she announced that she was okay. I took her hand in mine and we made our way back to the dining room._

" _I'm okay now. I'm sorry if I scared anyone. I love you all." Everyone responded back with hugs and lots of love. The meal was delicious, the laughter plenty and having Bella next to me…...priceless._

* * *

I finished up my work and sat back on the couch. Bella had come such a long way in a short time and we were all so proud of her. I hope that having to be in the same room with Jacob wouldn't hinder all the progress she had made.

"Hi, handsome." I looked up and saw Bella strolling over to me. She was wearing one of my shirts that looked like a dress on her small frame and some colorful leggings underneath. Her shoes were on and her hair was curled.

"Hey, beautiful!" I moved over so she could join me. When she sat down, I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Can we uh, maybe, go somewhere?" she asked nervously. Besides being in the backyard, Bella hadn't really been anywhere since we got back home. I know she was itching to leave but she'd never expressed a desire until now. She also still wasn't cleared to drive yet.

"Whatever you want, baby. What did you have in mind?" I wondered as she looked down. I tilted her chin up and she smiled.

"Well….I really wanted some Chick-Fil-A and…..I want to go sit at that park we like and then maybe drive around?" I loved the fact that something so simple was all that she wanted.

"I like the sound of that plan! Let me go get my keys, and then we can head out."

"Okay…thanks, Edward."

"You don't have to thank me; I'll do anything to make you happy." She gave me that gorgeous smile and I went to grab my things. When I came back she was standing by the door and I took her hand. The ride to get food was quiet and she never broke contact with my hand. I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw Bella staring out the window. She was beaming! I was heading toward the drive-thru of Chick-Fil-A until Bella stopped me.

"I want to sit inside and eat if that's okay with you?" Those bold, beautiful eyes stared back at me and I couldn't resist.

"We can certainly do that but if it becomes too much, let me know and we leave."

"I think I'll be fine. Let's go, I'm starving." Hand in hand we walked in an up to the counter. A young woman, whose name badge said Hannah, waved us over and we walked to the open line.

"Hi, welcome to Chick-Fil-A how can I serve you two today." I motioned for Bella to go first. She ordered her usual (no surprise there): a sandwich, medium fry, sweet tea with no ice and honey mustard.

"And for you, sir?"

"I would like the #3 meal."

"What drink?"

"Half lemonade, half tea" I replied and Bella laughed. She had got me hooked at that combination.

"Can I get your names for the order?"

"Bella and Edward." The girl's eyes shot up and the gasped. She looked over at Bella and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, you're Isabella Swan! I thought that was you but I didn't want to say anything! I watch Oakcliff's church services every Sunday. I'm just here for winter break and go back to school in a few weeks. I love when you, Alice and Angela lead worship and I'm glad you're safe. I've missed seeing you up there."

"Wow, you don't know how much that means to me and I'll make sure to tell the girls. Thank you so much! Are you a hugger?" asked Bella.

"Yes, I am!"

"Good because this moment deserves a hug." Hannah walked around the counter and Bella pulled her in for a hug. They talked for a little bit and then she went back to the register. She handed us the bags and I pulled out some money.

"This one is on the house. Have a blessed day!" We thanked her a found a booth near the window.

"Bella, you're an inspiration. You probably made her year." She blushed and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm just a simple girl and I forget that there's always someone watching you. Feels kinda weird, ya know?"

"You are far from simple my love. And it will be strange for a while the more you get out." She nodded her head and we talked and laughed. A few people including the manager came by to talk to Bella. She was so humble and gracious and they were all so respectful of our privacy. After finishing our lunch, we took a walk around the park. We laughed and enjoyed the weather as the trail went on. The last part of our day was driving around the city. I took Bella to some streets and places she'd never seen. I noticed she was quiet and as we came to a red light, I looked over. Bella was sound asleep in the passenger seat. I smiled and caressed her cheek. I pulled up into the driveway and pondered how I was going to get her out the car. I decided to go and unlock the front door first and then get Bella. She didn't even stir as I carried her up the stairs, took off her shoes and laid her in bed. I started to leave when she clung to my shirt.

"Please don't go, baby. Can you stay right here until I fall asleep?" she quietly whispered. I stripped off my shirt and shoes and joined her under the covers. Her hands found her favorite spot, my chest and we kissed.

"Of course I'll be here right with you. I had such a fun time with you today."

"The feeling is mutual. It was a great day. Thank you for taking me."

"Aww, you're welcome. It's my pleasure. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."


	28. Court is Now in Session

**Chapter 28 | Court is Now in Session**

 **January 10, 2014**

 **BPOV**

Memories of last night flooded my brain and I wish it would have never ended. Edward and I both woke up around midnight. We were wide awake and decided to watch a movie until one of us fell asleep. It was great to just relax with him and to not worry about today. In all honesty, I really wasn't nervous to see Jacob again. Would it be weird to see the person I once thought I might end up with? Of course? Before he ever became my boyfriend, Jacob had been one of my closest friends next to Ali and Ang. To see someone I'd loved go down such a horrific path was heartbreaking. His own family, who I had always had an amazing relationship with, still continued to treat me with so much respect and dignity. They could have slandered my name or turned their faces away from the truth. But instead, they reached out to me and made sure I was okay. I think everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop; I saw the look in their eyes. I was prepared, my family and friends were by my side, and I knew that Jacob would be in jail for a long time. On top of my case, he had so many other charges against him. The ball was not in his court. Both Seth and James including other members of Jacob's team had already had their arraignments and would be in jail until their trials. I shifted in bed and noticed Edward was up. His green eyes sparkled as he pulled me closer to his body.

"Good morning, angel" he slurred. His groggy voice sounding even more seductive in the morning.

"Good morning, darling." This was one of my favorite parts of the day since he's been staying here and I would miss it when he went back to his place next Monday. For the sake of staying pure and getting back to my normal routine, it was almost time for this to end. Looking into his eyes and seeing the love he has for me. It's sometimes overwhelming just how much I love this man. Edward had been so patient, loving, strong and hopeful when all of this messed happened. He usually was the one that caught me at my bad moments and the one who distracted me when I needed it. He's the one that encouraged me through my P.T sessions and held my hand during my talks with Dr. Figario. He put his life on hold to help save mine.

"Whatcha thinking about in that head of yours?" he asked as his lips met mine. I cupped his face with my hand and rubbed his chin.

"You."

"Me?"

"That's right. About how much you mean to me and how I appreciate you during this hard time. I'm going to miss you being around here."

"Well, Bella you are my world. I would do the same thing over and over just to see you laugh and smile. I'll miss you and being here, too. But remember, I'm only a phone call, text message, and Facetime session away. You always have the keys to my place."

"I'll be making full use of those options. I love you, E."

"I love you more, B."

"Nonsense! Everyone knows I love you more."

"Nah, you've been talking to the wrong people."

"I beg to differ!" We went back and forth until we both came to an agreement. His legs wrapped around mine and our lips met once again. I rested my head on his shoulder as we talked about what would happen in the next few hours.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm just ready to get this all behind us."

"I hear you! It'll be over with before you know it. Is the crew going to be in the room?"

"Yeah I think so. They're all meeting over here for breakfast and then we'll head out. Jenks will be at the courthouse."

"Are you sure you want to make breakfast for 20 people? You know with Emmett in the mix, we might not be able to feed everyone." Edward asked with a look of horror on his face. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Yes I'm sure! I've made meals for big groups before. This is nothing."

"Okay, baby. Do you need any help?"

"I'm all set. I need to get ready so I can start. Just go back to sleep. I know you're tired." I kissed him again, grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. The warm water felt so nice on my aching muscles. Between therapy sessions and recovering from surgery, it was a good relief. I straightened my hair and placed it into a ponytail. I wore a blue maxi dress and sandals since I couldn't wear heels yet. When I walked back into my room, Edward a snoring lightly, his hands clutching my pillow. I closed the door behind me and walked downstairs. Rose and Gage were laying on the couch watching television. When Gage saw me, he took off running in my direction. With his arms opened wide, I scooped him up into my arms.

"Well hello, cutie!" I said as I nuzzled his cheek. He responded by talking in his language and giving me a big, slobbery kiss.

"Milk?"

"After Auntie Bella makes breakfast, mommy will get you some, okay?" He grinned and shook his head as he looked at Rose. I picked up one of his toys and sat down on the couch with him.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" If anyone could slay a pregnancy, it would be her.

"As big as a house. Emmy keeps making fun of my waddle." We both laughed and the baby wanted to join in on the fun. I saw a foot press right up against Rose's belly. I had never seen it so clearly before.

"Oh my word! That is incredible!"

"I know right? It never gets old. So…...are you ready for today?" I repositioned Gage and looked up at Rose.

"I am! Like I told Edward, I'm just ready for all this to be over with." Rose leaned over and took her hand in mine.

"Bella, you are so strong! I look up to you in so many ways. That monster won't know what hit him." I was stunned. I never knew she felt that way about me.

"You look up to me?"

"Yeah, I do. You always see the positive in every situation and you've become like the sister I've always wanted. You welcomed me into your life and you made all of our lives richer, especially Edward's. Before you came along, he was just existing. The same routine day in and day out. You rocked his world. I love you, sis."

I laughed and hugged her. "I can say the same about the Cullens. You're an amazing wife, mother, sister, daughter and career woman. It's never been awkward between us. Things just happened easily. I love you too, Rose." I took my nephew in the kitchen with me to give Rose a break. She quietly mouthed _thank you_ and went upstairs. I turned put on my Disney Channel Pandora station and him on the counter.

"Alright, Gage…...how does helping Auntie Bella sound?"

"Yay!" he cheered as he banged his little fists on the island. I secured all of the ingredients for biscuits and pancakes. I let Gage dumped everything into the mixing bowl and stir. Once the biscuits were in the oven, I got started on my Nana Swan's homemade country gravy. I cut Gage place the fruit I cut last night on the platter. I did the eggs, bacon and sausage and sat everything on the table. The pancakes were done and plated as well. I cleaned up Gage and everyone was making there were to the table. Paul and Leah had just arrived and were just sitting down next to Jasper and Alice.

"Belly, you didn't have to make all this for me!" Emmett shouted.

"That's cause I didn't ya big teddy bear. It's for all of us" I said as I gave him a hug. I felt a tug on my dress and saw my niece standing there. Not knowing if she was safe when Jacob took me had been one of the scariest moments of my life. Seeing her for the first time when I got back to Dallas nearly brought me to my knees. Poor thing thought she had done the wrong thing by hiding and not trying to fight the "bad guy." We had a long talk and I would always remind her that she had made the right choice. She also went to some therapy sessions and seemed to be doing just fine. Delaney was a resilient little girl.

"Hey, what's up bug?"

"Can I sit by you and Edward?" she sweetly questioned.

"Of course you can! Look he's already sitting down. Why don't you grab that seat in between him and nanny Renee?" She gave me a kiss and skipped over to where they were. Edward slid her chair out and she thanked him. Their friendship was so cute to watch. As everyone took their places, I wanted to say something.

"Good morning to everyone! I'm so so blessed to have such amazing family and friends in my life. I've talked to each one of you individually and I'll say it again- thank you. Each one of you played a role in not on bringing me and Paul back safely but also helping me through these last few months. Today, well this day, marks the next the step in the journey and we will win! Cheers and let's dig in!" We all clicked out glasses together and Edward pulled me in for a kiss.

"Bells is this your Nana Swan's biscuit and gravy recipe?" asked Alice.

"Yep! Remember when she first taught you, me and Angela to make them?"

"How could I ever forget! It was a disaster in her kitchen!"

"Yeah I'm surprised she ever let us step foot in there again" added Angela. The three of us laugh and told the story of the infamous biscuit incident. Alice was getting ready to mix the dough. When she turned around, her shirt caught the part of the mixer where it comes on and it was on full speed. The dough was going everywhere, Ali was shouting for someone to turn it off, and I slipped on the floor because of the flour that had fell. Before I could warn Ang to be careful, she had managed to fall as well. We finally were able to turn off the machine and clean up the mess. Nana Swan was doubled over in laughter when she walked in. Needless to say, the cooking lessons took a very long vacation.

"Oh Bella that's hilarious!" Shouted Edward.

"Ha ha ha, real funny! I didn't want to see biscuits for a long time."

"I bet so!" responded Jasper.

The conversation ranged to the upcoming Super Bowl and our spring vacation that led into Ali and Jasper's wedding. We we're going to spend a few days in Houston for the rodeo and fair and then travel to New Orleans. The cruise ship port was based there and I couldn't wait to see my best friend get married and to spend some time in one of my favorite cities.

"We have to stop by Café du Monde when we get there!" said Alice

"What's that?" asked Laney. Edward answered her.

"It's a place with a bunch of desserts and goodies. They sell these things called _beignets_ …..they're like warm, sugary donuts."

"Oooo, that sounds yummy!" I rocked Macklin in my arms and leaned against Edward's side. He kissed his head and Mack grabbed Edward's finger. Everyone was in their own conversations.

"How many kids do you want love?" Edward whispered. This wasn't an odd question since we talked about any and everything.

"2-3. What about you?"

" 2 or 3 is a good number. Except for 3 is odd so we may have to have another" he smirked and I slapped his thigh.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah Jas?"

"I just got a text from Jenks. We can start heading out when you're ready."

"Okay, just let me-"

"Don't worry, we'll clean up here and put everything away. See you in a few minutes."

"Thanks, momma." I grabbed my purse, Edward took my hand and we drove to the courthouse with Paul, Leah, Jasper and Ali.

* * *

When we pulled up to the front, every Dallas new station was out and waiting. The cameras flashed, the microphones were out and the sun was at full force. Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a kiss.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He got out first and then helped me. Jasper and Alice were ahead with Paul and Leah behind us. Leah slipped her hand through my free one and leaned her head on my shoulder.

" _Paul, how does it feel to have an old friend betray you?"_

" _Bella, how are you holding up?"_

" _What's it like having to see Jacob again?"_

We walked fast and finally made it through the doors. Jenks was standing by the room where the arraignment would be held. He came to us and gave me and Leah a hug and the guys handshakes.

"Jacob's already in there and if he does anything, don't let it phase you."

"What about the victim's and their families?" We had met with all of the people who had been affected by Jacob's evil deeds. Some were survivors while the others were the families of those that had been killed.

"They're already in there as well. If you all will follow me, we can head in." I had always seen court rooms on T.V whether it was through Law and Order marathons or in real-life court cases. But nothing and I mean nothing compared to the feeling of actually sitting in one, hearing all of the motions and experiencing first hand. When I walked in, I immediately went to all of the people seated. Today would mark getting closure and being able to move on. We hugged and comforted and cried together. After that, we went up to the front and took our seats. Our family and friends came in a few moments later and sat behind us.

 _And then, I saw…...him._

Handcuffed and seated, Jacob stared right in my direction. Our eyes met and I looked right into his. There was no emotion there, no sign of how he felt. It was odd and chilling. His lawyer whispered something in his ear and he finally looked away. Edward kissed my head and rubbed circles on my back and I was instantly relaxed.

"All rise! The Honorable Judge Stevenson, presiding."

Cara Stevenson was one of Dallas' finest judges. She had full command in her court room and she backed down for no one. Her sassy personality and knowledge of the law made her well known and loved.

"You may be seated. We're here today for the arraignment of Mr. Jacob Quill Black. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor," said Jacob's lawyer.

"Please step to the podium, Mr. Black." He stood and shuffled over with his lawyer. She went through the opening remarks and then read off all the counts. Lana Ramirez, whose daughter Desiree was killed by Jacob, cried out when those charges were read out. Her husband had to take her out of the room. Others left as well and I could sympathize with them. When it got to mine and Paul's he took my hand along with Leah's and wiped tears from his eyes. Counts of murder, assault, robbery, kidnapping, drug trafficking and so much more were listed. All those people and all those loved ones forever changed.

"The defendant will be held at the North Tower Detention Facility until his court date. Mr. Black, I am appalled and disgusted by the heinous crimes which you have committed. May you time in jail be spent thinking about all the pain you've caused. The court is now adorned." With a bang of her gavel and Jacob being led away, I let out the breath I had been holding all that time. Esme handed me some tissues and I wiped my face.

"We'll be outside, okay baby girl?" I hugged my dad and told him I would be out with Edward in a few minutes. I bite back the sob any longer and it all came out. Edward wrapped his around me and I put my arms around his neck.

"Let it out, Bella. Let it out." I wiped my eyes again and I reached up to kiss him. We made it back outside past the reporters and into the car. I think everyone was more relaxed and it wasn't as somber going back home. The rest of the day was spent being with the ones I loved the most. I made a big sandwich bar and we watched movies, played games and the ladies got some wedding items checked off Alice's list. After everyone left that night and Ali and Ang went to bed, Edward ran me a bubble bath that left me feeling refreshed. His sweet voice lulled me to sleep. I knew that the best was yet to come.


	29. Monday Madness

**Just a little filler chapter and Valentine's is almost upon us :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 | Monday Madness**

 **February 24, 2014**

 **BPOV**

I loved my job. I loved my co-workers who each brought a different skill set to our work environment. They challenged me and each other to think outside the box. We shared moments of joy and moments of pain. We looked out for our people as well as our family and friends. They made me laugh and knew when to be serious. They ran my office well when I was away and caught me up on anything I might have missed. Our patients were great as well. Without them, we wouldn't have a need to work. It was always rewarding to see someone who was sick, making better lifestyle changes and seeing them influence their own friends and family. The days were never boring because this was healthcare. I had to constantly grow and adapt and learn new things that came along the way.

Mondays had always been a bittersweet time for me. On one hand, it was a fresh start to a new week. Whatever happened the previous week was long gone and I had a chance to have a "re-do." But on the flip side, it seemed as if everything whether good or bad happened on a Monday. And this day was no exception. It was a perfect mixture. So far the Internet was down, the printers had a mind of their own, I had stubbed my toe, Ali had a meltdown over wedding details, and I was exhausted (something that was an effect of the surgeries). Did I mention it barely 11 o'clock? By the time my lunch break came around, things had started to take a turn for the better. I noticed my intercom light was red.

"Yes, Char?"

"Hi, Bella! You have a visitor in the lobby. Do you want me to send him up?"

 _Hmm, did I forget about an appointment?_

"Oh yeah, that'll be fine."

"Okay, he'll be up shortly."

"Thanks, C." Before I could even ask who it was, she had already hung up.

I went back to finishing up some work on my computer. A knock sounded on the door a few minutes later.

"It's open!" I turned my chair around and there was my man. That crooked grin I loved so much lit up his entire face. In one hand was a bouquet of flowers and in the other a picnic basket. He looked so good in his work clothes. Who doesn't love a man in uniform?

"Hey, beautiful! Am I interrupting?" I think I lost all ability to form words because I knew my face probably looked crazy.

"Bella?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, uh no you're not! I was actually getting ready to take my break so this is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" I questioned as I moved to where he was. He placed the items on nearby table and pulled me into his arms. His lips moved against mine and I loved every second.

"I got off work early today since I've been pulling doubles lately. I wanted to stop by and spend time with my hardworking and super sexy girlfriend."

"Mmm, she sounds really lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend!"

"No, he is definitely the lucky one in the relationship" he stated as I got some more kisses. Edward had been working so hard lately and I know he was tired. For him to stop by, bring food and flowers said a lot about the man he was.

"Do you want to eat in my office or go outside?"

"We can stay in here. It's a little chilly outside and I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"Didn't even think about that! My office it is." I was getting ready to sit at the table until he stopped me.

"Wait! I want to make this a legit picnic." He reached in the basket and pulled out a huge plaid blanket. He laid it out and set the food out one container at a time. Edward took my hands in his and led me to our lunch.

"It all smells so good! What do we have here?"

"BBQ Chicken, cold pasta salad, Hawaain rolls, bundt cakes and some Welch's Sparkling Grape Juice!"

"Can't wait to dig in! Wait…when did you do this?"

"Last night after you left. I dropped the food off this morning and Charlotte kept it in her office for me."

"No wonder she didn't want me in there today. This is so thoughtful, babe! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Bella! I hope you enjoy it." He plated my food first and then his. I cut a piece of the chicken and tasted it. I'm sure I moaned because Edward's expression suddenly changed. I instantly knew that the sound turned him on. I feigned innocent.

"Is something wrong, love?" I asked as I took another bite.

"U-m-m-m…...nothing is wrong. It's just…...hearing that response just drove me crazy. And that was only with food!" I chuckled and watch him fan himself with a sheet of paper. I crawled over and whispered in his ear.

"Just wait until it's you making me moan and then you'll see what it does to me." I leaned back and waited for him to respond.

"You really are trying to kill me, baby? You're so naughty and I love it."

"I'm glad I keep you on your toes!" He poured some more of the grape juice in our cups and took a sip.

"What time do you get off today?"

"At 8 because I have a meeting to facilitate and then a heart disease forum."

"Bummer! Late night tonight, then?"

I nod my head. "What about you?"

"I have a few errands to run and then dinner with my parents. Aren't yours supposed to be there, too?"

"Yeah, they are! My mom and dad love spending time with your parents."

"I'm just glad they became fast friends."

"I agree! It would be awful if they didn't get along.

"Hey, why don't you come over after you get off? I'll make you a plate."

"I can do that! I'll call when I'm on my way."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Wow, has the hour flown by already!"

"Our lunch date went by way too fast. Thank you, love for preparing and spending some time with me."

"Anything for you! I love you and have a great rest of the day.

"I love you, too! Same to you." We cleared up everything and I put the leftovers in my mini fridge for tomorrow. With one last hug and many more kisses, I waved to Edward as he walked out of my office.


	30. Breaking for Spring

**Enjoying the story? Review, suggest options and spread the word to your friends! Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 | Breaking for Spring**

 **March 17, 2014**

 **EPOV**

Today was the start of Jasper and Alice's wedding week. I was thrilled that my best friend had found his match in Alice. They were perfect for each other – his calm personality balanced out her energetic spirit. I knew that the two of them would have a happy marriage! Times like these made me reflect on my relationship with Bella. She was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I had never really had any serious relationships until she came into my life. This September would mark the best two years of my life. Despite all that had happened, it made us stronger. We communicated more effectively. We spent more time together and we learned what the other one needs. Bella was my confidant, the person who challenged me the most and the love of my life. I don't know where I would be in life if I hadn't met her.

"Baby?" My head looked up to the sound of her voice and I smiled.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" She was wearing a black dress, cowboy boots and her face was makeup-free. In all honestly, I wish I could secretively throw away all of her makeup but I know she would kill me. Her skin was always radiant and she didn't need anything else.

She blushed. "Thank you! You look handsome." I kissed her hand and twirled her around and then reached over to click my iPhone. The opening cords of Rascal Flatt's _Bless the Broken Road_ softly sounded over our hotel room.

"May I have this dance Ms. Swan?" She giggled and curtsied.

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen." I pulled her body to mine, wrapped my arm around her waist, while her went around my neck. We seemed to be like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. We kissed and laughed and sang to each other.

"I figured we need the practice for Saturday."

"Yeah, you're right about that. I haven't danced since your birthday." I'll never forget that moment and I'm sure it went down as the best birthday ever.

"Mmm, can you make that happen again?" She laughed and buried her face in my shirt.

"If that's what you want…. then yes!"

"Whoohoo! That's music to my ears." We danced until we heard someone was pounding on the door.

"You two better be behaving in there! Remember, safe sex is the best sex!" shouted Emmett. We could not stop laughing and then we heard him and Rose yelling.

"OWWWW, Rosie! What was that for?" Emmett asked after we heard a loud smack.

"How many times do they have to tell you that they aren't having sex? Stop messing with them and mind your own business!" my sister hissed.

"I just think it's fascinating, that's all! That takes a lot of self-control and discipline."

"It sure does, Emmy! Maybe you can a learn a thing or two from them!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I have a smoking hot wife I can't keep my hands off of!"

"Well, sometimes this smoking hot wife who's pregnant needs a break!"

Bella leaned up and whispered in my ear. "Go stop them before someone calls the hotel's security."

"Good idea, Bella!" I hurried to the door and whipped it opened. Both Rose and Emmett's eyes got wide. Thank goodness Gage was oblivious to what was going on since he was asleep.

"Is there a problem out here?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Not anymore but my husband has something he would like to say. Emmett?" She glared at him and he hung his head. Bella was behind me trying not to laugh.

"I apologize Belly and Edward for my rude comments. I can't promise that it won't happen again but, hey, you should know me by now." Bella went over to Emmett and hugged him.

"It's okay, big guy. Apology accepted…...just try to think before you speak okay?"

"Thanks, little sis! No promises but I'm trying." Rosalie smirked and I cracked up laughing.

"Starting the party without us?" asked Jasper as he stepped into the room holding Alice's hand. Ben, Angela, Marcus, and Amanda follow right behind them.

"Not at all, bro! You know we wouldn't do that" said Bella as she took pictures. She really had an eye for capturing great shots. Everyone happy obliged her since she was creating a wedding gift for the bride and groom.

"Time to head out, y'all! The shuttle will be pulling up shortly." The hotel we were staying at offered a shuttle service and we gladly put it to use. NRG Stadium was about 20 minutes away from the hotel and where the rodeo was taking place. When we walked outside, my mom was holding Macklin and talking with Renee. I looked to my left and my jaw dropped. I forgot to move and felt Bella run right into me.

"Edward, you ok-?" She stopped mid-sentence and busted out laughing. Seated in between my father and Charlie was Delaney clutching her Rodeo Barbie doll to her chest. What made us all laugh was the fact that they all were wearing a cowboy/cowgirl hats, plaid shirts, jeans, belts, and boots. They looked like your typical rodeo goers.

"Mom, what happened to dad?" Marcus cackled as he shook hid head.

"You know Delaney has him wrapped around her little finger. She said that every cowgirl needs a cowboy so your father dressed up as one. Somehow she managed to get Carlisle in on it as well." Our ride pulled up a few moments later and we all climbed aboard.

Thfairgroundsds were packed with people when we were dropped off. After deciding how many tickets to get and setting a time for when to meet up, we split into different groups. Bella and I headed towards the _Sizzler_ first; a ride well-known for its speed and gravity. Once it started, you couldn't fight against it. The larger person sat on the end and then continuing down with people smaller in size. It had to look away when I helped her get into the sit. Her butt looked magnificent in that dress. I sat beside her and we got strapped in. Bella's hand rested on my thigh and I kissed her lips.

"I haven't been to a fair since I was a little kid!" she exclaimed as other were being seated.

"Me neither, love. I've always had such fond memories with my family." The bars came down and the ride slowly started. We moved from side to side until we couldn't move anymore due to the gravity. Bella's infectious laughter filled the air and I wish I could capture it forever. And it didn't hurt that she was suctioned to my side. It came to a stop and we walked kind of funny when we got off.

"I'm probably going to have whiplash after that!" she said as we got in another line.

"Yeah, me too but it was so much fun."

"That is was." After the Gravitron, Crazy Mouse, Ring of Fire, Evolution and bumper cars, I knew my body was going to be hurting the next day. It was all worth it seeing Bella happy. We met out with our crew and went into the stadium. NRG Stadium was massive! Our seats were all the way to the bottom…...only a few rows up from where the action would be taking place. The only people that had been to the rodeo was Bella, Jasper, Alice and I. For everyone else, it was their first time and they all seemed impressed. The section we sat in had its benefits. There was free food, drinks, and gifts. Once our group was situated, we were able to enjoy all of the events.

"Unca E! Horsie!" Gage yelled as Bella bounced him on her knee. He giggled and clapped as the horse races took place.

"I see, nephew! That is so cool, huh?" He bobbed his head and wrapped his hands around Bella's neck.

"Hi, Bewwa!" We both laughed and she nuzzled his neck.

"Hi, sweet boy!" He got a little fidgety and looked up.

"Potty?"

"I'll take him. I need to go to" said Emmett. Bella handed him off and settled back along the seat.

"Are you having a good time, B?"

"The best! I'm so glad we decided to come this year."

"So am I! I knew everyone would enjoy it."

"You made a good call in suggesting it."

"I figured we needed a distraction before the business of the wedding started."

"Can you believe one of my best friends and one of yours are getting married? It's hard to imagine sometimes.

"Ah, I remember the first time Jasper fessed up about Ali. Jas, Em, Ben, and I were all hanging out one night and his phone kept buzzing the entire time. He would laugh and smile at the texts he was getting. Now, this was an odd occurrence because Jasper used to always misplace his phone. Like If I were in a dire situation at that time, he would _not_ have been the person I would call to come and rescue me."

"Oh man, I can totally see that!" Bella laughed as I went on.

"So, Emmett caught him off-guard and snatched the phone. He read some of the texts and then through it to me. Then Ben jumped in until Jasper managed to get it back. We teased him relentlessly and he finally told us all about Alice. I could see it in his eyes how much he cared for her and I hadn't even met her yet. When I finally did, I knew she was the woman for him."

"That's really sweet! Ang and I did the same thing to Ali. She never stopped talking about him and I knew he had to be someone special. From how he was the perfect gentleman and his butt…. I knew way too much." I laughed and placed my hand on hers.

"Bella, how come we never met during that year before you all came to Dallas? I was actually supposed to be there when you all moved but I got called into work. It wasn't until the accident when I made the connection that you were Alice's friend."

"Wow really? I didn't know. And to answer your question…. I didn't want anything to do with relationships in college. With all the drama and mess that happened with Jacob, I didn't think I was worthy of anything good in my life. I didn't want my girls setting me up on dates or trying to find me the right guy. I was focused on rebuilding my life, graduating and mending relationships with family and friends. That's probably why we never met because believe me, Ali would have found a way." I ran my fingers across her thigh and kissed her head.

"Well, Bella you are most certainly worthy of every good thing possible. I hope that you know that now."

"I know because of you, Edward Cullen showed me how I should be treated."

"I'll keep doing until I take my last breath. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, sugar."

* * *

About 30 minutes, the lights in the stadium went out signaling the start of the _Florida Georgia Line_ concert. The crowd roared and fireworks shot out – the bright colors swirling together to make amazing displays.

" _How y'all doing tonight, Houston?" the lead singer shouted and the mass of people were on their feet._

" _We hope everyone has a good time tonight. LET'S ROCK!"_

After a few songs, my parent's, Bella's, Marcus, Amanda, Emmett, Rose and the kids all headed back to take the shuttle back to the hotel. Alice, Angela, and Bella were all up dancing and singing at the top of their lungs. Bella reached out for me and whispered yelled in my ear.

"Come dance with me, handsome!" I nodded as she led us over to the open space. Her back was to me and my hands wrapped around her waist.

" _The mix tape's got a little Hank, little Drake  
A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride  
The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think  
So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right  
The truck's jacked up, flat bills flipped back  
Yeah you can find us where the party's at_

 _This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
And this is how we do  
We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby  
This is how we roll"_

Bella was being very considerate by not grinding on me, but boy, I couldn't help the feeling in my pants seeing her dancing. I had to keep reminding myself that we could wait for marriage. We both knew how much we wanted one another. Hey, it was human nature. She leaned back and cupped my cheek.

"Sorry, Edward! I wasn't even thinking."

"It's not your fault, Bella. You just have this very strong effect on me and it's hard to control sometimes."

"Oh trust me, I know. It's pressed up against me." I smirked and tickled her side.

Around 10, the concert came to a close and we headed back to the hotel by the shuttle. After bidding Jasper, Alice, Ben and Angela a good night, Bella and I took showers and got under the covers. No matter how many times she wore my clothes, it never got old. She placed a trail of fiery kisses along my face, neck, and chest. I returned the favor by driving her insanely wild like she teased me.

"You're going to be the death of me, B. I seriously want to take you right now." She freaking giggled!

"I can't help that you're so delicious.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, very much." She let out this cute little yam and I knew she was fading fast.

"Go to sleep, love. On Wednesday we'll be in NOLA!"

"Mmm, NOLA…beignets…cajun food…wedding." I stifled back my laughter and kissed her lips.

"Goodnight, beautiful. I love you."

"Night, sweet dreams…. love you more." She turned her body so that her back was to me as my arm was draped around her stomach. I intertwined her hands with mine and placed my face on her neck. I would never, ever get tired of this opportunity. To be next to the person I loved the most and to be with her in this way. There was nothing like it.


	31. Breaking for Spring NOLA

**Chapter 31 | BFS: NOLA**

 **March 19, 2014**

 **BPOV**

I loved everything about New Orleans – the people, the nightlife, the food, the tourist attractions, and the enthusiasm that everyone seemed to display. We were currently on the way to the hotel and Alice's parents were going to meet us there. The guys would be staying at the hotel, while the girls were going to be at Ali's grandparents. Edward gave my hand he was holding and gave it a gentle squeeze. I glanced over at him and smiled. I would never get tired of his soft touches.

"I'm not going to see much of you until Saturday. I'll miss you, baby." He was so right. Thursday and Friday consisted of running errands all over the town, bachelor/bachelorette parties, the rehearsal and dinner, and making sure everyone had what they needed. It would be a long two days.

"I'll miss you too. but least we can still text. And you can always sneak over to the house" I said with a mischievous grin. Their house wasn't too far from the hotel.

"Brilliant! How come I didn't think of that?"

"Because I'm a genius!"

"That you are, that you are." He pulls in the parking lot of _Royal Senesta_ and finds an open space. After gathering our luggage and bags, we see the rest of our group standing in the lobby. Alice's mom, Olivia, heads right in our direction with her husband, Stanley, following close behind. She and Alice were mirror images of each other – the only difference was age. Stanley Jackson was a man of few words but such a sweetheart.

"Oh Bella, it's been too long! I'm so glad you're safe. How are you doing dear?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug. It was one of those motherly embraces where it seemed to calm you down instantly.

"It has been, Mama Livi. I'm doing really good, thanks for asking."

"I'm happy to hear that." She stepped back and I hugged Stanley.

"Hello, Bella. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well, Stan Man. How's business?" Alice's father was a huge oil and gas tycoon.

"Business is boomin'!" he exclaimed with a shout. I chuckled since it was so unlike him. I could feel Edward's arms around my waist.

"Babe, you remember Alice's parents?"

"Of course! It's a pleasure seeing the two of you again."

"How could I forget this handsome face?" stated Olivia as she gave my man's cheeks a squeeze. Edward turned fifty shades of red while Stanley and I laughed.

"You have to forgive my wife…...she gets a little handsy when she's excited."

"I guess you won't be feeling these hands tonight!" Olivia said as she walked away. Stanley nodded in our direction and quickly ran after her.

"Wait, Liv! I was only kidding! You know I didn't mean anything by it." Edward's mouth was wide open so I reached up and traced my fingers around his lips.

"What just happened?"

"They banter back and forth like that. Nothing to worry yourself over. Knowing them, they're probably are making up now…if you know what I mean." He visibly shuddered and went to get checked in with the other men. I picked up my adorable nephew from Marcus and waited for Alice to finish talking.

"Hi, baby boy!" His eyes locked with mine as I cooed at him. Macklin was so alert and precious. He gurgled and kicked his legs and smiled at me.

"I think you might be a swimmer when you get older. Look at those little legs go!" I blew raspberries on his belly eliciting a bunch of slobbery laughs. This only satisfied him for a while and he got antsy. I placed him on my shoulder, patted his back and started softly singing to him. It was a song my mother sang to my brother and I to settle us down.

" _Baby Macklin, precious little one_

 _Close your sleepy eyes_

 _While the day is new"_

I repeated the song a few more times and rocked him back and forth. Amanda passed by giving me the two thumbs up sign and quietly slipped away. I giggled because I knew what that sign meant. She was a tired mommy who needed a break and I was more than happy to give her one.

"I swear you're like the baby whisperer or something!" Ali whispered yelled.

"What can I say? I'm just that good. You ready to head out?"

"Yeah, we need to go to Walmart first and then we're in for the night. Grandpa is going to have a crawfish boil for us!" Alice squealed as she laid back on the couch. Mardi Gras was only a few weeks prior and NOLA was in full crawfish season.

"Yesss! I'll round up the ladies and then we can head out."

"K, I'll be in the van!" She kissed Mack on the head and kissed Jasper before heading out. I told Angela, my mom, Olivia, Esme, Rose, Amanda and Delaney about the plans and made sure I didn't miss anyone. I place a sleeping Macklin in his car seat and closed the van's door. Edward was on the side of his car. He walked over and cupped my face with his hands. My hands rested on his hips and our mouths moved together. This kiss was needy, hungry and passionate. I was sad when we both broke away but I knew it was time to go.

"I'll text you, okay?" I shook my head and kissed him again.

"I'm holding you to that, Cullen." He smirked and played with my bracelet.

"Love you."

"Love you, too. See you Friday."

I climbed in the back where Ali and Ang were seated and got situated. Everyone was staring back at me when I looked up.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed expression on my face.

"You know you are going to see him again, sis." Ang crossed her arms and chuckled.

"Yeah, that was a very steamy kiss, B!" Ali laughed and high-fived Ang. I looked at them and shook my head.

"Y'all have absolutely NO room to talk! Don't think I didn't see you two sucking face with Jas and Ben on the cool. And if I wanna have a sexy kiss with Edward, then I will!" I looked out the window but from the corner of my eye, I could see the two of them looking guilty. A few seconds laughter, we were all laughing.

"We do have some fine men, don't we?" asked Rose. We all said amen and nodded. The ride over to the store was filled with discussion about what we needed to buy. There were toiletries, gifts for the out-of-towns guests and items to complete Ali's lingerie party surprise.

"Meet back here in an hour!" shouted Ali and she followed Rose and Amanda. They were going to get all of the toiletries. My mom and Ali's were in search for the gifts, while Ang and I went in the opposite direction for her surprise.

"I can't wait to see her face tomorrow! She's going to die!" Angela said with a squeal. I pushed the basket in towards the direction of the lingerie department.

"I know right? Our girl is growing up!" We giggled and started going through some of the sets.

"How about this one?" Angela held up a fiery red push-up bra with a matching thong.

"That's HAWT! Yeah, put it in." I found a silk burgundy nightie just in case Alice wanted a little more coverage before moving on to something more daring. We made a few more selections before going to the Health & Beauty Department.

"So…..I have something to tell you and I need your opinion." I looked over at my sis and dropped some products in the basket.

"Oh, this must be something big. SPILL. NOW!"

"Ben owns this piece of land in the outskirts of Dallas. He's had it for a long time and now he knows what to do with it."

"And that would be?"

"To build a house…..for us." I stopped what I was doing and pulled her into a big hug.

"Angela, that's great!"

"It is? Don't you think it's premature? I mean we're not even engaged or anything."

"Not at all! He's taking the next step and he wants you in his life. That's a man with a plan. Ben adores you!"

"Okay, good because I guess I was getting in my head too much about it. Of course it wouldn't be until after we get married, but we want to start the planning process as soon as we get back. I know he loves me and I love him. It's almost scary sometimes just how much we do."

"I can totally understand! I feel the same way about Edward. It almost feels like a dream sometimes. I'm so happy for you!"

"So am I as well as you and Alice. Who would have thought that three little ole gals from Beaumont would have this life?" I laughed at her country voice.

"It's amazing where God can bring you when you trust him."

"Amen to that, B. Ugh, now you got me crying!" She stated as he wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well if it's any comfort, it got me emotional as well. Love you, Ang!"

"I love you, too Bells."

"C'mon let go and finish this list!"

* * *

With the surprise put together, the toiletries sorted out and the gift bags put together, we got changed for the crawfish boil. I put my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head, changed into a tank top and some shorts and opted to go barefoot for the evenings. Eating this well-known Southern food could get really messy and I was going to be prepared. I hadn't had crawfish since we moved and my mouth was watering already. I was putting my phone on the charger when I heard a commotion outside. I walked out the guest bedroom and walked to the sliding back door. All the women were glaring at their significant others. The guys were staring right back with smug looks on their faces. I took a step out and looked around.

"What's going on everyone?" Without even looking, Ali replied.

"This was supposed to be a Ladies Only night, but NOOOOOOOOOOOO the men just had to spoil the fun."

"Is it so bad that we wanted in on the celebration too? We don't have very good crawfish options in Dallas."

"Yeah, lighten up pixie! It's not our fault that Gran G told us we could stop by. Isn't that right, Mrs. Greta?" Greta Brandon, affectingly known as Gran G was a little fireball in her own right. Age didn't stop her and she was still sassy to this day. She nodded towards Emmett and patted his large frame.

"You're so right! The more the merrier."

"But Gran, this was not a part of the plan. Knowing Emmett's big butt, we won't have any crawfish to eat."

"Hey! You take that back!" She stuck her tongue out at him and we all chuckled.

"Look, why don't we all just have a good time tonight and then we'll be out of your hair in no time. Deal?"

"Fine, deal!" Ali said as she made her way over to Emmett. He ruffled her hair as she gave him a kiss the cheek.

The table was set out under a large tent with enough room for all of us. In true Southern fashion, newspaper lined the table as the boil was getting ready to commence. Edward motioned for me and I walked over to where he was seated.

"Long time no see, darling" he spoke as he gave me a kiss. I rested my hand on his knee and smirked at him.

"It's been like three hours! Surely, you didn't miss me."

"And that's where you're wrong, Ms. Swan. I miss you all the time when I'm away from your beautiful self."

"Awww, how sweet! I missed you too. Did y'all get the errands done?"

"Yep! We're all good to go for Saturday. You?"

"The same! Just the parties and the rehearsals and we're good to go." He rubbed circles on my hand as the food was being laid out. There was corn, potatoes, sausages and of course, the crawfish. Victor, Alice's grandfather got our attention as we got seated.

"Just wanted to say thanks to all of you for traveling for Ali Cat's wedding to Jasper. Your grandmother and I love the two of you and we're so excited for your new life together. DIG IN!" And everyone did just that with the exception of Edward.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I've never done this before."

"Eaten crawfish?"

"Yeah, this is my first time."

'How is that even possible when you've been in Texas your whole life?" I asked bewildered.

"That's a good question. I'm not even really sure."

"This is unbelievable!"

"What is?" asked Jasper as he bit into some corn. He was already accumulated a pile of eaten crawfish.

"You're friend here has never eaten crawfish before." There was a collective _WHAT_ that sounded across the entire area.

"How did I let that happen? Sorry man!" Jasper exclaimed with a laugh.

"Not a problem, I know Bella can teach me" Edward stated with a dazzling smile. I directed him to pick one up and to hold it horizontally.

"First, you're going to pinch the head with two fingers and hold the tail with the other hand." He does as I instruct and looks up at me with a goofy grin.

"Like this, teacher?"

"Ha! Yes, just like that. Now twist the head and tail simultaneously and there is what you're looking for." We both eat the meat and it tastes so good.

"Mmm, this is great with just the right amount of piece. Is there anymore?" I laugh and pick up the head.

"Next, you can suck the head."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Suck the head…. like this." I give him a demo and his eyes are wide.

"Damn, baby! That's kind of erotic." I slap his chest and bury my head in his neck to keep from hollering.

"Edward Cullen! You can't say stuff like that!"

"Well maybe if you weren't looking all sexy, I wouldn't have to!" he hissed.

"Touché, touché!" Our little lesson continues until he has a routine down. We all mingle and laugh and share stories about the bride and groom. It's a great way to end such an amazing day. After cleaning up the backyard and washing up, the men are getting ready to head back to the hotel.

"I hate saying goodbye, Bella."

"It's never a goodbye but a 'see you later'!"

"Ah, I like that! I'll see you tomorrow my little sucker." He chuckles and attempts to dodge my hits to his body.

"I don't like you right now." I crossed my hands and stood my ground.

"Will some kisses make it all better?"

"It sure will." His hands wrap around my waist and I'm being pulled closer to his warm body. We softly kiss and hold on to one another. His forehead rests against mine and he sighs.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Night! Sweet dreams to you as well." He hesitantly let me go and left with the others. I said goodnight to the ladies and crawled into bed. The cool, soft sheets immediately helped me fall asleep. I was having a good dream about Edward when I kept hearing this beeping noise. I opened my eyes and saw that I had a new message. _Now, who was interrupting such an awesome dream?!_ I pressed the home screen to see that it was from Edward.

 **Can't sleep. Too busy thinking about you**

I grinned and typed up a reply.

 **Poor baby. I was thinking about you too…..but in my dreams.**

 **AHHHH – sorry did I wake u?**

 **Don't be sorry! Now I can actually talk to you some more and not just dream. That's even better.**

We texted back and forth until Ali threw a pillow at me for the bright light and clicking noises. I said my goodnight to Edward (again) and went back to dream land.


	32. DownWithTheDavis

**Hi, readers! Enjoying the story? Please, please, pretty please review and give me your feedback. We're almost to the end this journey. I hope to have everything completed by the end of this month. I also redid some of the earlier chapters and may even change the title once I'm done. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Have a great day/night and thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 | #DownWithTheDavis**

 **March 22, 2014**

 **BPOV**

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" shouted Alice as she emerged from the bathroom. Her hair and makeup were already done and the final step was getting her in that beautiful wedding dress. It hung on the door overlooking the patio and was a Grecian-style Chiffon A-Line dress. With cap sleeves, a V-neck bodice, and a slit up the side….it was classy, sexy and oh so Alice. A simple, yet stunning flower crown adorned her head.

"Yes, you are my daughter! Ready to put your dress on?" said Mama Livi as she slipped into her mother of the bride dress. I helped her get it zipped while Alice nodded her head exuberantly.

"So ready! It's getting real!" Angela retrieved the dress from the door and Ali slipped off her custom-made robe. Jasper was going to faint when he uncovered what was waiting for him on their first night together as husband and wife. Her mother held her hands as she stepped into the gown as I slipped on her shoes and Ang made sure everything was in place. We all stepped back and tried not to cry. Ali had no idea how she looked since we didn't let her look in the mirrors.

"Oh, sis you look stunning!"

"Ditto. You are an ethereal goddess" said Angela as she straightened out her dress.

"I literally have no words right now!" exclaimed Mama Livi.

"Surely, y'all are exaggerating." We all responded with a resounding _'NO'_ and slipped on her garter and jewelry. The garter was her something new, the jewelry her something old, the shoes something blue and her garter was borrowed. The sheet was uncovered from the mirror and Ali finally saw what we did. She gasps and tears welled in her eyes.

"Okay, so you ladies were right on the money. I do look beautiful and I feel it as well."

"See! You always have been and will continue to be that way."

"I second that! Let's go get you married!" I cheered and she pulled us into a hug. The wedding photographer captured pictures before the ceremony so could spend more time at the reception. The car came to pick us up and we were on our way to the cruise ship.

The ballroom was split in half to hold the ceremony and reception. With only 50 guests, it was easy to make it happen. The blue and cream colors flowed effortlessly together and made the room look amazing. Ang and I did a final walk-through then headed back to the holding room where all the ladies were. Since Rose was nearing the end of her pregnancy, she still would be walking down the aisle but wouldn't be standing. Emmett would as well and opted to sit with her during the ceremony.

"10 minutes to Showtime!" I shouted while entering the room. Everyone looked so beautiful! My mom, Angie's, Mama Livi and Esme were helping each other get their flowers pinned to their dresses. I loved that they were all so close and that I could come to them with anything that was on my mind. Amanda was helping Rose put on her shoes since she was unable to bend down. They were both laughing so hard that nothing was getting done. Macklin was out for the count, Gage was running around the room with a toy and Angela was fixing Delaney's dress. I smile as Alice posed for some pictures with the photographer. She caught me looking and ran over to where I was.

"How's Jas? Is he nervous? Did he like my gift?" She asked all of those questions so fast that I held up my hand to silence her.

"Great, no and he loved your gift. Calm down, Ali!" She took a deep breath and smiled.

"You're right! I'm just so nervous and ready to see him. Does he look good?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yes, he looks good. He asked the same about you…. well that he knew you looked amazing."

"How much time do we have?" I clicked the home screen of my phone.

"About 2."

"Enough time for a prayer?"

"Absolutely." I gathered the women and we circled around Ali as she took a seat. Each one of had a part in the prayer until it got back to me.

"And Dear Father, please ease any worries or nervousness that Ali and Jas may have. Guide them, protect them and keep them in your care. In your Son's name we pray…..amen." Angela and I stayed behind as the others left the room. She pulled us into a big group hug and we kissed her cheek.

"We love you, Alice Danielle Jackson!" Angela whispered as she wiped Ali's eyes carefully.

"I love you two so much. Thanks for everything." We knew that when she said everything, that she meant our many years of friendship and sisterhood. With one last adjustment and look, we made our way to line up and Stanley came through the door to escort his daughter down the aisle.

* * *

The music played, the guests were seated and the wedding party was all set to go. I spotted Edward at the back of the line and smiled. His hand was out as I approached him and he greeted me with a kiss. The groomsmen, fathers, and grandpas all looked handsome, but my man was by far the sexiest. His baby blue dress shirt and khaki pants made his eyes pop.

"Hey, gorgeous. I love that dress on you!" I glanced down at the short, sweetheart dress that Ali had picked out. The soft blue tone was so pretty.

"Thanks, babe! You are so freaking handsome. I might just have to take you home tonight."

"Hmm, the love of my life might not like that. She's kind possessive, you know." He grinned and kissed me on the lips.

"I don't blame her with a man like you. She has to protect him at all costs." We both laugh as he pulls me to his side. Havilah, the outstanding wedding planner, makes sure that everyone is in their place as the music starts. First to walk down is Jasper and Grandpa Jacks, who's performing the ceremony. Jasper is grinning so hard that I think his smile might be permanently stuck to his face. Next is Mama Livi who's escorted by Marcus and Esme who's escorted by Carlisle. Then the grandparents and honored guests which were my parents and Angela's, Kevin and Jennifer Huynh. The song changed to Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ as Rosalie and Emmett walked down with Gage in between them. He smiled and waved to everyone making all of us giggle. Angela and Ben were next, followed by Edward and I and then Laney Bug. She was the "announcer" which involved her ringing a bell signaling Ali's entrance.

"The bride is coming, the bride is coming, the bride is coming!" Grandpa Jacks motioned for the guests to stand and he handed me the microphone. Alice wanted me to sing at her wedding and being the great sister and co-maid of honor I was, I agreed despite how freaked out I was. I didn't want to mess up or ruin such a special moment. I looked over at Edward who must have sensed my nervousness and he instantly calmed me down. The music started and I waited for my cue. I got a discreet thumbs up from Havilah and started to sing.

" _Take me back in the day when loving was pure  
Love ain't going away, love is always secure  
Life's not always perfect but love's always forever  
Lets let true love connect lets try lasting together_

 _I'm so ready to love, I'm so ready to promise my all  
I'm so ready to give 'til the day that my life is no more  
I'll be everything that this woman can possibly be  
Cause I'm ready to be like the olden days when commitment was golden"_

The doors opened and there was my sister. I took a quick look at Jasper who was teary-eyed as he saw his wife-to-be for the first time. She looked at her dad and they started their descent down the aisle.

" _Let's last forever  
No typical American shady love  
Let's stay together  
Pray God smile upon our everlasting love_

 _I'm so ready to love, I'm so ready to promise my all_  
 _and I'm so ready to give 'til the day that my life is no more_  
 _I'll be everything that this woman could possibly be, yes I will_  
 _Cause I'm ready to be like the olden days when commitment was golden"_

My heart did a little dance and I finished with no mess ups! I handed the mic back to Grandpa Jacks as he brought the ceremony to a start. As Stanley placed Ali's hand in Jasper, everyone sat back down. Their wedding vows were endearing and loving. The exchanging of rings was filled with laughs since poor Jasper kept dropping her ring since he was so nervous. Their two sands were blended together and a final prayer sealed the deal.

"It is my great honor to pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper, you may kiss the bride!" He perfectly dipped Alice and they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. We all clapped and cheered as the made their way back down the aisle. Edward took my hand in his and we walked out the doors.

"MRS. DAVIS!" I pulled her into a hug and we jumped around.

'Can you believe it, B? I'm a married woman!"

"I'm so happy for you two, Congratulations Ali and Jas!"

"Thanks, Bella! I'll take good care of her." Jasper hugged me and kissed my cheek. I whispered in his ear.

"I know you will or you'll have me and Angela to answer to." He laughed and nodded his head. We formed a receiving line as the new couple received advice and well wishes. The guests were ushered back in the room after it was turned into the reception. While that happened, the wedding party, parents and grandparents took pictures outside. The weather was absolutely perfect for this special day. Kaison, the photographer, announced that he got what he needed and we headed for the reception. Alice and Jasper wanted to keep it short and sweet so we did the speeches last night at the reception. Who could blame them? After the first dance, dinner, the cutting of the cake, garter and bouquet toss…...we danced the night away! I had danced with Alice and Angela, my dad, Carlisle, Stanley, Kevin, Grandpa Jacks, Emmett, Ben, and Jasper. _Can't Help Falling in Love_ played over the room as Edward lead me out on the floor for the final song of the evening.

"I finally have you in my arms, Bella." His hands rested on my lower back and he spun me around. I leaned up to kiss him and we just simply enjoyed the moment.

"I hate that it took this long, though!" He laughed and ran his hand across my cheek.

"Hey, I think I was in the same boat. Our friends and family love to dance. It's hard to get away for a break."

"True dat!" He chuckles at my horrible Cajun accent and pulls me closer.

"Great job today singing. I am a proud boyfriend with the amount of compliments you received!"

"Really? Thanks, Edward. I couldn't have succeeded without you."

"How come?"

"You noticed and I was nervous and looking at you helped me to just relax. Baby, you know just how to calm me down." He looked at me with a sense of awe in his eyes.

"I feel the same way, love. I can understand that feeling. You're so good for me it's almost scary just how much you know what I need. I love you!"

"And you're far beyond what I could have ever wanted. I love you, too." At some point, Ali and Jas slipped out and went to their room so we could all say goodbye from the pier as the cruise ship departed. We quickly made our way outside as the horn blew.

"I spotted them! Look over to the right!" Emmett pointed over and we saw them waving from their balcony. We waved back and whistled and the boat took off into the Gulf of Mexico. And just like that, the celebration had come to an end. The guests left, the room was cleaned, and we carried our tired bodies back to the cars.

* * *

While the guys checked out of the hotel and then came to where we were staying, all the ladies packed, showered and got ready to leave the next day. I came into the living room to see Ang, Esme, Rose, Amanda, Esme, Gretta, Jennifer, Olivia, Delaney and my mom in their pajamas. I found an open space next to my mom and sat down.

"I need a vacation after this!" exclaimed Mama Livi as she ate some trail mix. We all laughed at her outburst.

"That's actually a really good idea." My mother crossed her arms and I could tell ideas were already forming in her mind.

"Yeah! Maybe everyone could come up with some places and we randomly draw to see where we're going to go" Jennifer spoke and smiled.

"It can become a yearly tradition!" Esme squealed and bounced Macklin on her knee.

"Would we try to go this year or wait till 2015?" I asked.

"Maybe stay nearby this year and then venture out the next?" Ang questioned and looked around the room.

"I like that idea! With young kids and our work schedules, it might be easier to stay close to home."

"And most places outside of Texas are booked already for the summer so that sounds good," Amanda said as he combed Delaney's wet hair.

"Then it's settled! We'll talk to the guys when they get here!" Mama Livi clapped her hands together and sat back in her chair

"Talk to us about what exactly?" Stanley and the rest of the men came in also wearing their comfy clothes. We told them about what we'd been talking about and they loved it. Once Ali and Jas got back from their honeymoon, we were going to discuss where our first vacation as a group would be. Ali's parents and Ang's made the drive back to Beaumont and the rest of us stayed up for a few more hours and then everyone went up to their rooms. I slipped under the cool sheets and took off my shorts and threw them on the chair. Edward's shirt was long enough that it looked like a dress. He shed his shirt, turned off the lights and crawled into the bed beside me. I craved his body heat and intertwined out legs. He cupped my chin as he sweetly kissed me. My hands ran along his side and over his chest. He moaned a little and gave my butt a squeeze.

"Can I ask you something, B?" I looked into his eyes and saw the look of worry on his face.

"Anything, Edward. What's on your mind?"

"Are you happy? Are you happy with me?" His questions caused me to sit up and he does as well.

"I'm the happiest woman in the world. You make me so happy, babe. Is everything alright?" It catches me off guard because he's never asked anything like this before.

"Well…...it's just that today had me thinking about our relationship. We saw two of our best friends get married and Ben's is ready to propose."

"Wow! I'm not surprised since Ang told me about the house situation."

"Yeah…I'm happy for all of them and don't get me wrong, but it made me wonder if you were concerned about when I was going to take that next step. I just worried that you would think that I wouldn't want to marry you." His head drops and I tilt it back up.

"Edward…. we know what we want for our future so please don't ever think that I wouldn't stick around. I know you want to finish school first and we want to date some more because of everything that has happened. Darling, I am in it for the long haul and we've discussed this in great lengths. Every couple has things that work best for them and we know what ours are. It's a process, a journey and there is no rush. I love you with my whole heart. Never forget that, okay?" His lips meet mine again as his hands run through my hair.

"Love you more, Bella. I just wanted that reassurance that I was doing right by you. I wanna give you everything that I can and just needed to make sure you were happy. I've almost lost you twice and I can't handle anything happening again." His usually velvet voice breaks and I cradle his head in my lap. I lavish him was soft kisses as I hear the cries come from his body. He lays there for a while and I just keep comforting him the best way I know how. I think that what happened in the past, just seemed to hit him hard today and I can totally sympathize with my love. I wipe his eyes and mine and gently rub his shoulders. His sobs even out and then eventually stop.

"Let it out…..it's okay…I'm not going anywhere."' He gives me a smile and kisses me once more.

"Thank you." His words are so simple and yet so meaningful. I nodded my head and pull back the covers so we can get some rest. My head finds my favorite pillow, his chest and I kiss his muscles. His arm is around me and he rubs my back.

"You're welcome, darling. How about we try and get some sleep?"

"I love the sound of that. Cuddling with my favorite lady – priceless. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Nighty, night. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I whispered yelled and felt him smile. It took him no time to fall into a deep slumber and I watched his chest rise and fall. If I had to tell Edward the same thing every day, I would do it for him, for us. Sometimes all you needed was a release and for Edward that was him being vulnerable, speaking what he was feeling and letting it all out through the tears he shed. I snuggled closer to his side and even in his sleep, he knew I was there. Was I happy? What I happy with him? There was no fear or uncertainties in my mind.


	33. Mama Needs a Break

**Chapter 33 | Mama Needs a Break**

 **May 30, 2014**

 **BPOV**

The school year had just come to an end yesterday and I had the luxury of working from home the next three months unless I had to come into the office. My errands and list were done for the day and I was heading over with Angela to Rose and Emmett's home. She had giving birth to their second son, Greyson Andrew, a little over a month ago and was having a hard time adjusting. Between Emmett having to go back to work, dealing with a 4-year-old, and a slight case of postpartum depression, things hadn't been that great for her. She wasn't asking for help and tended to withdraw herself from those around her, including her own husband. So, the ladies and I talked to Em and we came up with a plan to hopefully make Rose happier. Esme, Ali, and Amanda were going to take Rose out for the day, while myself, Ang, my mom and Leah cleaned up their home and entertained the kids. I really hoped that this didn't backfire on all of us and they she would enjoy it. When we pulled up, all the others were already there and we found a place to park. Esme was the designated spokesperson and I knew she could convince her daughter if she needed too. She knocked on the door and we waited.

"Just a minute!" Rosalie yelled and then there was a crashing noise.

"Gage Aro Williams! You stop that right now!" We heard giggles and then the cries of a baby. The door swung open and there was Rose looking run-down. Her normal pin straight hair was in a disarray all over her head. Her bright, shining eyes were blood-shot red and stained with tears. Gage zipped past us in all his naked glory and Greyson was screaming as Rose tried to comfort him. _Yep, mama needed a break._

"Hey, ladies! I don't mean to sound rude but as you can all see, today is not the day for a social hour." She was so engrossed in all the craziness that she didn't even notice all the buckets filled with cleaning products.

"Sweetie, we're here to help you out," Esme said as she looked at Rose.

"Help me out? Mom, everything is fine! It's just one of those days, you know?" Her voice held a slight edge to it and if looks could kill, she would be the one to accomplish it. My mom slipped in and went to find Gage.

"Rosalie Jay Cullen Williams! You listen well and you listen good! Everything is not fine and you know it! You're a mother of two now, so I know things have been hard. Emmett is worried sick about you and you refuse to talk to him. We are all concerned as well as the rest of the group. You don't want help and while I can understand, I will not sit back and watch my daughter suffer any longer! So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. We have a spa day planned for you and then you have a date night with your husband. The rest of these wonderful ladies want to make your life a little easier by cleaning and watching after the kids for a few hours. Will you please let us do this for you?" In under a minute, Esme Cullen shut it down and I realized that being a mother never stops…...no matter how old you are. Angela took Greyson inside and Rosalie sobbed in her mother's embrace. Between tears, she happily accepted what we offered and went upstairs to get changed so she could leave for her day of pampering. My mom had managed to get Gage calmed down and dressed, while Angela and Laney were feeding Greyson and Macklin. Leah and I got started on the cleaning the living room.

"I don't know what to say. How do I ever repay all of you?" Rose asked as she came over to us.

"You my friend don't have to say a thing. Repay us by enjoying yourself today and having some me-time. That's all we ask for. We got everything here under control."

"Yes and talk to Emmett. He loves you and only wants to help." She nodded her head and looked down.

"Okay…. I can do that. But please don't hesitate to call-"

"Stop right there because you won't be hearing from us at all. Go and have fun!" We pulled her into a hug and then she left with the others. I turned on some music as Leah and I got to work. The time flew by and we talked and laughed and made Rose and Em's home look brand new. After about 2 hours, the downstairs was done and we switched places with my mom and Angela who took care of the upstairs cleaning. Leah took Gage outside to burn off some energy and I read to the babies and laid them down for naps. Laney kept watch over them and eventually fell asleep herself. The rest of us made some meals that Rose and Em could heat up when needed. We were all laughing and cooking when cell phones started going off. Everyone raced around the kitchen and living room before it could wake up the kids. I saw Edward's picture on my home screen and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby! Are you at Rose and Emmett's?" I could hear voices in the background and I wondered if the other guys were calling their significant others.

"Yeah, we're all still here. What's up?"

"Oh you know, just checking up." _Odd._

"Those stalker tendencies are making their appearance again. Do you need some help?" I teased him and waited for his response. He laughed and it didn't sound like him. It was that strange, nervous laughter as if he was up to no good…...which I'm sure he was.

"No, no need for that Bella! I'll see you lat…..I mean I'll see you when I see you….uh, never mind. Bye!" I held back from laughing and smiled. We both hung up and I turned to look at the ladies.

"They are up to something!" Leah paced the room with one hand under her chin.

"My husband, the man of few words couldn't stop talking." I laughed at my mom's accurate description of my father when he was nervous about something.

"Same for Ben. What about Edward?"

"He kept flustering over his words…...so not like him. Whatever it is, I'm sure will find out soon." Everyone agreed as we went back to finishing the meals. Once it was complete, we took showers, fed the kids and settled down for a movie. Esme, Ali, Amanda and Rose came in just as the movie was starting and went upstairs to get ready for her date night with Emmett. She was beaming and thanked everyone again for helping her. He came by an hour later and they were off to spend some time together.

* * *

We finished the movie and was deciding on which one to watch next when the doorbell rang. Since I was already up, I went to answer it. I looked through the peephole and lo and behold, there was Edward, Paul, Ben, Jasper, Marcus, Carlisle and my dad standing outside. They were decked out in white dress shirts and black slacks with either a tie or bowtie. Each one of them had flowers in their hand and bags of what looked to be food and table décor. I laughed and motioned for the ladies to come and see. We laughed at how sweet they were and I answered the door. I crossed my arms and looked at all of them before turning my attention to Edward.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Mr. Cullen?" He gave me that dazzling grin and kissed my hand.

"We all knew you all were working hard and wanted to stop by and show just how much we love and appreciate what the seven of you did, not just for Emmett and Rose, but how you love and care for each one of us." He handed me a bouquet of purple roses and I took a big whiff of them. The smell was so nice and I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him and a big kiss.

"Awww, that is so sweet, guys! Ladies, should we let them in? They kinda disrupted our girls' night." I asked without even taking my eyes off of Edward.

"Hmm, I don't know Bella," Leah said and she looked at Paul.

"Yeah I mean can we trust them? They acted strange earlier." Amanda smirked and looked at me.

"This isn't some kind of prank…is it?" Alice questioned and eyed Jasper up and down.

"Darling, of course not! We put a lot of effort into this! Can't you see that?" He shrieked causing us to laugh.

"We're just messing with you guys! Come on in…...this is very thoughtful of y'all." They breathed a sigh of relief as they all walked in. I stayed back and Edward took my hand in his.

"You are evil!" He whispered yelled which made me laugh. I kissed him fervently and smiled.

"I'm an angel! My halo is shining so hard right now!" I made a circular movement over my head and he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think angels are evil…...that actually would be a demon." I smacked his chest and he feigned hurt.

"Edwarddddd! We can't set the table without the tablecloth, man! Get in here!" Ben shouted and Edward kissed me again and went to where the guys were.

"Why didn't they tell us to dress up? I look a mess!" Angela held out her shirt and pouted.

"Angie, you're beautiful. There was no need to get dressed up." Ben kissed her and then we all got ushered into the formal dining room. This was a first. A fancy dinner and I was wearing one of Edward's shirts and wet hair to match. The men pulled our seats out and asked what we wanted to drink.

"What do you have, babe?"

"Your favorite."

"Sweet tea and lemonade?"

"Yep! Just the right amounts of each." I told him that's what I wanted and sat back in my chair. We talked and laughed as the men brought our drinks out. Next, they asked what we wanted for appetizers and told us what they had. I got a Caesar salad and it was one of the best I ever had! For dinner, they surprised us with our favorite meals. Edward got me the Peppercorn chicken and onion rings dish I loved from Longhorn Steakhouse. He sat on the side of me as he ate a steak and loaded baked potato – his favorite meal. His hand never left my thigh unless he was cutting his steak. We all had such a great time just eating and catching up. Ali and Jas showed us pictures from their honeymoon since we hadn't got to see them yet. The pictures were so beautiful and it seems they had a blast. They also invited us for a summer party/housewarming party in July and it was a great to kick off the summer. While we had dessert, the refreshed couple came home and thanked us again for giving them a break. It felt so good to help them out because I know it's what they needed. We bid them goodnight and it was just Edward and I talking in the driveway.

"Thank you, Edward, for everything! I really had a fun time." He pulled me to his body and we kissed.

"You're welcome, Bella. That's all I wanted was for you to sit back and relax."

"I love you so much."

"Love you more, Ms. Swan. I'll see you tomorrow at church." We kissed one final time…...or maybe two or three more and then he waited for me to drive away and then he left. I drove back home with a huge grin on my face and knowing that today was a big success.


	34. Come Together

**Chapter 34 | Come Together**

 **July 12, 2014**

 **EPOV**

I looked at the beautiful woman sitting across from me and thought about how much had happened in the past two years. We had seen the good, the bad, and the unexpected. I struggled with what to do for her for our anniversary and I was desperate to find something. In the midst of what happened last year, we never got a chance to celebrate so I wanted this time around to be very special. Her laughter broke me out of my thoughts and she was unaware that I was watching her. I sat back and really took in all of her features. Her heart shaped face was radiant and soft. Her long hair was pulled back into a low bun, the red v neck shirt matched the blush on her cheeks. Her legs were clad in dark skinny jeans and wedge sandals adorned her feet. She was breathtakingly stunning and she didn't even have to make an effort. She gave me that knowing smile and I knew I was caught.

"Yes we're headed to the church now. Haha, tonight will be great! See you soon. Love you too, Ali!"

She hung up her phone placing it in her bag. She grabbed the fork and started right where she left off...indulging in her chocolate chip pancakes.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I rubbed her knuckles.

"Oh yeah, just fine! Ali was just confirming the details about the party." Tonight was Alice's and Jasper's BBQ and housewarming celebration and it was sure to be a great time.

"Oh okay, do we need to bring anything else?" She shook her head and said no.

"Just ourselves and what we're planning on bringing." She took another bite and then sipped her cranberry juice. I loved the fact that Bella didn't shy away from food.

"So what were you thinking about while I was on the phone, Edward?" She looked up at me through her lashes and smirked. _Busted!_

"Honestly?"

"You know that's all I would want is the truth."

"Our two-year anniversary...we didn't get a proper one last year and I want to make it special." She sighed and looked out the window. It was times like these that were a hard reminder of what could have been. She cleared her throat and looked at me. Her voice was like a small whisper.

"Please don't go overboard. I don't want you to be stressed over one day. Every single opportunity I get with you is a blessing. Keep it simple." Her words hit me and I realized how perfect Bella Swan was for me. Here were are, after a morning workout, sitting in a hole in the wall restaurant, and she's happy about pancakes and cranberry juice. While she did enjoy getting dressed up and going to nice places, that wasn't who she was. Bella was the woman that rarely wore makeup, didn't mind getting her hands dirty, and loved the simple things in life.

"Whatever you want, baby. I can make that happen!" I motioned for her to lean up and my hand cupped her chin. We kissed and she rested her forehead on mine.

"Mmm, you taste good enough to eat." She giggled and drank the rest of her juice.

"You're so silly!" I dropped some money on the table, waved to the waitress and took Bella's hand. We got in my car and headed for the church.

"You know you don't have to come if you don't want to." Bella glanced at me and bit her lip.

"But I do, baby. I love watching you teach and lead worship. Plus, I've learned a lot of new songs." She blushed and smiled as I kissed her hand. Bella, along with Angela and Ali, take turns holding practice sessions once a week for the Sunday morning service. This particular time would be longer since she's introducing some new songs to the team.

"I apologize! I probably sound like I don't want you there and that was never my intention."

"No worries! I really am enjoying being there with everyone and with you."

"Thanks for the support, babe."

"Anytime, Bella! You've always been there for me and I'm happy I get to do the same." I asked if she could play one of the songs she would be teaching and happily obliged. It was beautiful and I got chills. I could already picture her leading and I smiled. Bella went to another place when she was up on that stage. We pulled in and went to the practice room where everyone was already warming up.

"Bella!

"Hannah Banana! I'm so happy to see you!" The two women hugged and caught up while I stood back and watched. Ever since we met her last year at Chick-Fil-A, Bella and Hannah kept in touch and when she wasn't at school, Hannah lived in Dallas during the summers. Bella also took her under her wing and the two became close. Hannah had gone through a lot in her young life and she reminded Bella of herself and wanted to help her...and that she did…in more ways than one.

"How was the semester and finals?"

"It was a great semester and I aced all my finals. I took your studying tips and they helped me out so much, so thank you!"

"Congrats, hun! I knew you would do well!"

"Hey, Edward! How are you?" She asked as I hugged her.

"I'm good and you?"

"Good as well... happy to be here!" I noticed her demeanor changed and she suddenly started fixing her hair which was already fine and ducked her head. I turned around to see Demetri approaching the three of us. _Ah, now I know._

"Bella, Edward...good morning!" We spoke back and then he looked at Hannah.

"Hey, Hannah. You look gorgeous." I looked at Bella and she looked back at me trying not to smile. Everyone knew that they liked each other but neither one of them had made a move yet.

"Thanks, Tri. You...uh... look um handsome?" Poor thing was so nervous that it sounded more like a question than a statement. But he didn't care, he thanked her and they found an open table.

"They are so cute!" She said as we walked up to the front.

"Don't start trying to be a matchmaker, Bella!"

"I wouldn't dare!" I looked away and she chuckled. I took a seat at the front as Bella opened up the practice.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Bella!" She smiled as her long legs strutted across the room. She handed out the music sheets and made sure everyone had one.

"So this song is called " _Spirit Break Out_ " and there are several versions but this one in particular stuck out to me. Does anyone already know it?" About half the room raised their hands.

"Okay, good! It's a really easy song to learn since it repeats and I think you'll enjoy it. I'm going to play it for everyone and then feel free to ask questions. It's a twelve-minute song, but we'll only be singing half of it." She hooked up her iPod to the speakers and came to sit next to me. Her favorite pen came out and she was ready to make notes.

 _"Our Father, all of Heaven roars Your name_  
 _Sing louder, let this place erupt with praise_  
 _Can you hear it, the sound of Heaven touching Earth_  
 _The sound of Heaven touching Earth_  
 _[x3]_

 _Spirit break out_  
 _Break our walls down_  
 _Spirit break out_  
 _Heaven come down_

 _[x2]_

 _King Jesus You're the name we're lifting high_  
 _Your glory shaking up the earth and skies_  
 _Revival we wanna see Your kingdom here_  
 _We wanna see Your kingdom here"_

 _[x2]"_

"Yay or nay?" The room broke out in a chorus of yays and I know that made Bella happy.

"You're leading right?" Jayden, one of the worship leaders asked.

"Well, actually I was thinking about someone else!"

"Who?" Bella looked at Hannah.

"Me?!"

"Hannah, you're more than ready and if you don't have to give me an answer now since we have a few weeks but I see the potential. You have an amazing voice and your passion is infectious."

"If it makes you feel any better, every single one of us has had to lead at some point. Think of it as a fun initiation." Jayden said as he explained to Hannah.

"You have nothing to worry about... you'll have a team of 7 people behind right there. Bella and Jay are so right in what they said" Demetri stated as she eyed the four of us and smiled.

"Okay, I'm willing to learn the lead part... but, if I feel like I need more time, I'll let you know."

"Of course, Hannah. I just want to push you outside your comfort zone a little bit. Why don't we start off, just you and me, and you sing the lead part of "No Longer Slaves". Everyone else is in different rooms so we have this whole place to ourselves. Sound good?"

"I can do that! Let's get started." Jayden and I joined the rest of the bass group and learned our parts. I may not ever be up there but it was nice to be a part of a great group of people. The hour flew by and we were all headed back to the practice room when we heard Hannah singing. Everyone got quiet as we approached the door.

" _From my mother's womb  
You have chosen me  
Love has called my name  
I've been born again  
Into your family  
Your blood flows through my veins"_

Bella and Hannah were facing each other. Their shoes were off their feet and then Bella joined in. There were no mic or music, just two beautiful voices that blended together.

" _I'm no longer a slave to fear  
I am a child of God_

 _I am surrounded_  
 _By the arms of the father_  
 _I am surrounded_  
 _By songs of deliverance_

 _We've been liberated_  
 _From our bondage_  
 _We're the sons and the daughters_  
 _Let us sing our freedom"_

When they hit that last word, it was like magic.

" _You split the sea  
So I could walk right through it  
My fears were drowned in perfect love  
You rescued me  
And I could stand and sing  
I am a child of God..."_

Everyone started clapping as they came to an end.

"See, you just sang in front on me and 20 others. Look at my arms...I have chills!" Bella exclaimed as Hannah laughed through her tears and pulled Bella into a hug. None of us know what she said but I'm sure she was thanking her.

"Ugh, you made me ugly cry, Bella!" They both laughed.

"That was all you my friend. Think about what we talked about and I'll be here when you're ready."

"Thank you for helping me out."

"It's my, pleasure. Go, enjoy the rest of your day and we'll see you all tonight. I grabbed our things and took Bella's hand.

"I had a great time today, Bella," I said as we got in the car.

"So did, I. It never gets boring."

"Thank you." Bella looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"For what, Edward?"

"For giving me that push I needed to go back to church without even realizing you were doing it. I didn't even know I missed it until I remember how much I loved it."

"You are so welcome. Everyone loves you at OakCliff."

"And I love them as well."

* * *

The Dallas skyline was lit in purples, pinks, oranges and yellows as the sun began to set.

"It's so gorgeous tonight!" squealed Bella as she snapped a photo on her phone. We were almost to Alice and Jasper's home. I brought some marinated chicken to grill, while Bella made a massive bowl of Oreo mud pie. And of course, she looked magnificent. With her _Texas, Tea & Tacos_ tank top, blue jean shorts and Toms, I couldn't seem to stop sneaking peeks at her.

"It is but I rather look at you, sweetheart." She leaned over and kissed my cheek and smiled.

"I'd rather look at you as well. You are so fine." My cheeks got red and she giggled. I knew how sincere she was and it only made me smile more.

"You're going to make me wreck this car if you don't stop distracting me with all your sugariness" I teased her as I turned into their subdivision.

"I'm not the culprit... you're the one that started it. Oh, Bella I rather look at youuuuuu!" I chuckled at her impersonation of me as she pointed out an empty space.

"I do not sound like that!" I loved that Bella and I could joke like this.

"Lies! That was spot-on!" We both cracked up as I picked up both containers of food. I slipped my arm around her waist as she rang the doorbell. The door flew open and Alice jumped right into Bella's arms. Jasper appeared and we both just smirked.

"Ali!"

"B!"

They hadn't got to see that much of each other in the past month and I knew they were both happy.

"I missed you!" Bella shouted as they held each other's arms.

"I missed you more! Come on in, let me give you the official tour. Oh, hey bro!" She called over her shoulder as Jas and I laughed.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?" He pulled me into that hug that guys do and closed the door.

"Everything been great! How's married life treating you?"

"It's wonderful! I really can't even explain it without giving you an essay so I'll spare you that."

I laughed. "That's fine, man! I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. The grill's all ready for you. I think Emmett should be done by now." I followed him outside and the backyard was so spacious. There was a pool, a small garden and a pathway that led to a walking trail. I grabbed a drink from the cooler and got to work grilling the chicken breasts.

"Son, I can smell those from the house!" My dad clapped me on the back and we shook hands.

"Hey, dad! I'll be done in a few minutes. How's everything going?"

"Good, good. Work is going great and your mother and I have been traveling a lot." They'd been gone every time my dad was off. I loved seeing them still in love after all these years.

"Awesome, Bella and I were talking about new places to travel."

"She's a lovely, young woman Edward. Your mother and I would love to have the two of you over soon to spend some time together. I smile knowing that my parents already loved Bella like a daughter.

"Yeah, that would be great, dad! I'll talk to her and we figure out a good time for all of us."

"Sounds good! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to for make sure Esme isn't overwhelming Bella." I chuckled and took the grilled chicken off and put them on the tray. Ben came by and brought it to the table with all the other food. I spotted Bella bringing out some food with the rest of the ladies. Everyone was gathered around so we could start eating. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Her hands rested on top of mine.

"Ali and I just want to thank everyone for supporting and celebrating with us. We love each and every one of you and we're blessed to have y'all on our lives. Let's dig into this delicious food!" Two lines started and I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Ladies, first." She grabbed a plate and passed me one. Bella got small amounts of what she could fit, while mine was pulled high.

"Edward, Bella...over here!" Rosalie waved as we turned in her direction.

"Thanks, for savings some spots!" Bella said and I pulled out her chair.

"No problem! The food is so good!" We both nodded because our mouths were full. Greyson was in Leah's arms as she and Paul sat down. The rest of the crew pulled up chairs and we all fell into an easy conversation. We laughed, caught up on life and played card games. Bella came back to the table with dessert for us and Macklin in her arms. I took a bite of the Oreo mud pie and feed her some.

"Bella, this is delicious!"

"Thanks, love!"

"What's the recipe?" asked Hannah who was typing it out on her phone.

"Crushed cookies, cream cheese, whip cream, and pudding. Mix it all up and that's it!"

"We should have a dinner/baking competition one day. Wouldn't that be a fun date night?" Angela questioned and everyone started throwing out ideas.

"A pizza making contest would be nice!" Marcus said.

"I like that idea," Demetri replied as he came to sit back down.

"Or we could do some blind tasting testing and we group up into teams to create a meal" Alice responded.

"How about we up the ante?" Emmett added as he passed Gage to Bella and I took Macklin.

"What are you trying to do?" Bella challenged and played with my nephew.

"Chopped style like on Food Network. We break into teams and we have to create an appetizer, entree and then dessert. Winners get to pick our first vacation spot."

"And what about judges?" Jasper asked.

"Esme, Carlisle, Renee and Charlie...that's if they don't mind. They'll also have a vote on where we do to make things fair." They huddled together and then Charlie spoke.

"We're in! It's going be a great time."

"Very nice! Now, who's house would it be at?" Bella and Angela must have had the same thoughts.

"At our place. We have the biggest kitchen area so there should be enough room for everybody" Bella said as she fed Gage some fruit.

"Now all we need is a date that works for all of us and that'll get the ball rolling." We talked some more about of plan and then helped Alice and Jasper clean up. There's wasn't too much to do since it was a potluck style and everyone brought either a dish or a drink. After most of the guests had left, only our close-knit group remained. Alice turned up the music and pulled the women out on the floor. The songs bounced from old school to new and then Renee requested by John Legend.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

"Dance with me?" I asked Bella as I kissed her lips.

"Lead the way, Edward." I found a spot in the middle of the makeshift dance floor and we swayed from side to side and I spun her around a few times. We held each other close and savored coming together through dancing. I looked around as Bella's face rested on my chest. Rose and Em were dancing as best as they could with their two boys in their hands. Marcus and Amanda also displayed a similar picture balancing Laney and Mack. The newlyweds, Alice and Jasper, only had eyes for each other. Demetri and Hannah were laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ben dipped Angela and she giggled happily as he brought her back up. Both Paul and Charlie weren't dancers but tried their best for their significant others. My parents could be professional dancers in the way they worked their way around the backyard. And finally, I looked down at the beautiful woman who was in my arms.

"Hi," I whispered in her ear as we danced.

"Mmmm, hi handsome. Edward, you're an amazing leader."

"Well, it's easy when I have you as my forever dance partner."

"Forever, huh? I love the sound of that."

"So do I, darling. I pray we never lose this spontaneity."

"Well make sure it doesn't happen. I love our impromptu dances."

"You are so right." We both had the same idea and I felt her hands on my chest. My arms went down to her lower back and lips for a kiss. It was slow and endearing and new and exciting. Her fingers caressed my cheeks and we both smiled.

"I love…."

"I love…"

We both giggled as we said the same thing at the same time.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward."

" _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh"_


	35. The Sound of Silence

**Chapter 35 | The Sound of Silence**

 **September 6, 2014**

 **BPOV**

I was on my way to Baylor University Medical center to get some tests done. Since July, I had been having debilitating migraines. I had never experienced one before and the first time I did; I didn't know what was going on.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I had just gotten home from work and was talking with Angela. She was showing me pictures from the Ali and Jas' party and everything got fuzzy. I kept squinting and even had to grab my glasses at one point. It's like everything happened all at once. The lights were blinding, the snack I ate an hour ago felt like it was sitting in my chest and my head was pounding._

 _"Bella, are you okay?"_

 _"Ang...I can-...it's hard for me to see these pictures." She asked me how I felt and I told her._

 _"Classic symptoms of a migraine. Have you ever had one before?"_

 _"Not that I can think of! I need to call Carlisle and Dr. Dorman since he's the one that did the surgery."_

 _"I'll do it after you get in bed. The less talking and noise, the better you'll feel."_

 _"Thanks, Nurse Huynh." She laughed and helped me get up into my room. I made sure it was a dark as I could get it and went to change. The snack that felt like it was on my chest made it right into the toilet. I showered, brushed my teeth and put on some comfortable clothes. When I came out, there was medicine, water and a note from Angela saying that Carlisle would be there when he got off from work and that she left a message for Edward. I slipped into bed and tried to fall asleep. The soft whispers of four voices floated around my room and I looked at my TV's clock. I had been out for hours and I didn't feel any different. Ugh._

 _I must have sat up too fast because my stomach turned and I could feel the vomit rising up my throat. An empty store bag barely made it under my chin before I hacked up the contents in my stomach. Warm hands held a cool towel and my mouth was wiped so lovingly. Edward smelled of sandalwood and apple spice. He kissed my forehead and I finally found the strength to open my eyes. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as he brushed my hair behind my ear._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, baby. I just got off an hour ago."_

 _"Don't you dare apologize. I know your work schedule, it's fine. I've been asleep anyway and there was nothing for you to do." He looked defeated and Edward hated seeing me in pain and not being able to fix it instantly._

 _"How do you feel?"_

 _"Weird...like I'm floating and my head killing me."_

 _"I'm going to kill that bastard!"_

 _"We don't know if it's from that, okay? Migraines can be caused by any number of things. Stress, diet...so calm down before you get yourself all worked up." I ran my fingers across his jawline as Carlisle entered my room, with Angela following behind._

 _"Both are you are right. I'm leaning more towards the idea that it may be a delayed cause of your head trauma rather than stress or food. Bella, you have a very healthy lifestyle and right now work isn't stressful, correct?"_

 _"Right. Since I'm working at home I set the tone." He wrote something down_ on _his iPad and then looked at me._

 _"I would like for you to come_ in _Monday so I can run some tests. I've already spoken with Dr. Dorman and he's available to video conference with us so we can see what's going on."_

 _"I'll be there. What kind of tests?"_

 _"Well start off with x-rays and if we need to more, I'll set those up." I nodded my head._

 _"Thanks, Carlisle. I really appreciate it."_

 _"No need to thank me,_ daughter _. You're family." I smiled as he asked me some more questions and checked my eyes. Angela wanted to stay but I shooed her away so she could spend time with Ben. He wanted to show her the progress on the house and take her out. Once everyone left, Edward got in then bed with me and we went to bed._

* * *

Since that night, the debilitating migraines would happen one weekend out of every month. Thank goodness they didn't start while I was at work or in the middle of driving. It always happened on a Friday and lasted until Sunday night. After tests and consultations with both Carlisle and Dr. D, we couldn't find the answers. So today, I would be having a test done that I'd be put under for. They wanted to see my brain activity while I was asleep. By now, I was willing to do anything just to find out what was going on. My phone rang and Edward's ringtone sounded out.

"Hey, sweetheart! Are you having a good day off?"

"Hey, gorgeous I sure am! Got a lot done today and I got to sleep in!" I laughed because he'd been working very hard and going to school as well."

"Well, that's good! You deserve it. I'm on my way to Baylor now."

"Can I take you out to lunch when you get done?"

"Yes, please! I had to fast so I'm starving."

"Perfect! Where do you want to go?"

"Nope, it's your turn to pick remember?"

"Ah, I forgot! How about... hmm, Applebee's?"

"That sounds good. Look, I just walked in. I'll see you around 1."

"See you later! I hope you get good results. I love you."

"Thanks, babe. Love you too!" I got on the elevator as it climbed to the sixth floor. This area of the hospital was sort of a little secret. There were a bunch of offices as well as rooms for the radiology department. It was great if you wanted some privacy. I stepped off and was greeted by Daniel, one of the security guards for the hospital. Not only was he Charlotte's husband but a hilariously, kind man.

"Bella, we've got to stop meeting like this!" He teased as I hugged him.

"I know, I know. I'm here way too much."

"Hey, I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks, Dan!"

"Jess is already set up for you. See you around." I walked to the front desk and checked in. Jessica was the nurse that had been handling all of the tests. I liked the familiarity of having the same person who knew the routine. I got undressed, removed my jewelry, and placed my things in one of the lockers. I was the only patient during this time so I didn't bother locking it. I went to the testing room and Jessica explained what was going to happen while to hooked me up to a machine so she could monitor my stats.

"This medicine I'm going to give you through your IV will make you very sleepy. Once you're completely under, I'll start the MRI. It should only take an hour and then afterward, you can get dressed and head to Dr. Cullen's office. Any questions or concerns?"

"Will you be close by?"

"I'll be in and out monitoring and then when you're done and awake, I'll unhook your IV and the machine will automatically pull you back out."

"Okay. Thanks, Jessica!"

"You're welcome. Swing your legs over and then hold your right arm out. I got situated on the MRI bed as she injected a clear liquid in my IV. I faintly remember the two of us talking until my eyelids felt heavy.

"Have a nice nap."

* * *

 **EPOV**

After I got off the phone with Bella, I had about 2 hours until I met her for lunch. I decided to work on our anniversary plans at home. I had booked a private plane ride to Atlanta, Georgia for the end of the month. We would be there for a weekend and I knew she would love it. After confirming the details with the pilot and cleaning up around the apartment, I headed to the bank before meeting Bella. I found a space and went it. It was a busy day and people were coming in and out. I was filling out a bank slip when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" I looked to my left to see Charlotte grabbing a pen.

"I'm doing good and yourself?"

"Never been better! Been running errands all day. This is my last stop before bringing Dan some food.

"Same for me. I'm actually heading that way too so I can take Bella out." We started talking about the rest of our day as we got in the line. It took a while to get to the front but we finally did.

"Turn the television up!" I heard someone say from behind me. One of the tellers did just that as Zafrina stood in the news station's studio.

 _"Breaking News to report. An active shooter has been reported at the Baylor University Medical Center campus. Sources say that 10 people are injured with one in critical condition. Police ask that if anyone is still in the hospital to please seek shelter and to call 911. Stay tuned for more information as it becomes available."_

The bank erupted into chaos as people called their loved ones. My body started to shake, Charlotte started to cry, and I pulled her to my side to try and comfort her.

"We have to get over there now!"

"You can ride with me... let's go!" We ran through the crowd of people and jumped in the car. She pulled out her phone and called Daniel. He didn't pick up and she was inconsolable after that. I called Bella and my dad and neither one of them answered. I really couldn't panic since I was in the middle of driving and attempting to get us there safely. I was getting ready to call Angela when she beat me to it.

"Angela, are you okay?" I heard her sniffling and then she talked.

"I'm alright. I was off today so thankfully I wasn't in the ER. That's where all the injuries came from so far. I called Bella and Carlisle but neither one of them answered. I'm getting worried." I took a deep breath and switched lanes.

"Me too. Char is in the car with me... have you heard from Daniel?"

"No, I called him as well."

"I hope they're all together. Have the police said anything? Do they know who it is?"

"Just that it was only one shooter working alone. They have no idea where he is at the moment. They won't let anyone go in. Swat team just pulled up.

"I can't believe this. I'm glad you're okay. I'm pulling in now... I'll see you in a minute. Mom is calling." I hung up and immediately switched over. I couldn't understand a word my mom was saying so I just let her cry it out. She and Rose were on the way over while Emmett stayed with the boys. We got out the car and ran over to where Angela, Ben, and Alice were. Jasper was in full work mode as they tried to figure out what was going on. A big group of patients and workers came out but none of them were Daniel, my dad, and Bella. The 911 calls came in and still, there was no information regarding them.

All we could do is wait.

* * *

 **BPOV**

The clocked read 1:15 and Jessica was nowhere to be found. It was a little strange that she wasn't there when I woke up. I didn't want to keep Carlisle and Dr. D, who was joining us via live stream waiting any longer and I was late meeting Edward for lunch. So, I grabbed the notepad and pencil from the table, recorded my vitals, undid my IV and unhooked got up from the machine. She did come back at some point because my clothes and purse were in the room. I quickly dressed and then turned off the lights. When I got the main area of the floor, no one was there. I didn't see Jessica, Samantha who was the receptionist or Daniel. _That was odd_. I signed the check-out pad when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was knocking on a wall. It would be loud and then grew quiet. Something was going on. I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone, noticing it was dead. _Just lovely!_ I placed in back in my bag and looked for my Taser. It was actually disguised as a pen and had several functions. I walked along the wall and held the weapon out. I heard movement from Carlisle's office and kept moving. I heard him scream followed by another voice apologizing and telling him he had to stay silent. I ran in seeing Carlisle on the floor of his office, surrounded by a pool of blood under his body. He was pale, sweaty and gritting his teeth. Daniel was pressing some lap pads into his shoulder and chest. I dropped my bag, locked the door and went to his other side.

"What in the world happened, Daniel?" I wanted Carlisle to save his energy so I tried to direct all questions to Dan. I reached for an unopened water bottle and poured some on Carlisle's face.

"Someone shot Dr. Cullen! There must be a shooter in the hospital." He whispered yelled as he reached for more pads. I started to unbutton his coat and cut off his scrub top. I had to move as quickly as possible.

"How long has he been down?"

"15 to minutes or so. I really don't have an accurate time. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. That's something I can work with." I looked up at and gasped. There was a huge gash over his eye and a knot to match on his head.

"Did the same person who shot Carlisle hit you? Did you see them?"

"I think so. I was coming out of the restroom when I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I fell and then got hit in the face. I was out of it and when I came to, I could hear Carlisle and I've been in here for a few minutes. I don't know where anyone is...whoever it was took my gun and phone and Dr. Cullen's."

"What about the land-?"

"The phones lines have been cut. That's the first thing I did." I tried not to freak out as I thought about the situation the three of us were in. There may or may not still be an active shooter in the hospital. From my observation, Carlisle had been shot 2-3 times. Thankfully, he was wearing a vest since he'd done a surgery where radiation was present. I had no idea about his stats and how bad his and Dan's injuries were. The phones lines were cut and neither man had theirs. Mine was dead and I had no charger. The only weapons to protect us was my pepper spray and Taser. I glanced around the room to assess what we needed...I was going to have to get it while Dan held pressure since his body type was perfect for it. The first and most obvious need was some to find outside help. I had to somehow get in contact with someone. Second, without a doubt, Carlisle needed surgery. Even though his injuries, from what I could see weren't life threatening, the amount of blood he'd lost was concerning. Third, I needed to get a machine so I could monitor his vitals. And lastly, we were out of pads. Dan was now using his shirt and I cut mine to give him some extra material. I was going to have to do all of this without getting caught and even killed.

"Daniel, Carlisle...I'm going to go and get the stuff we need."

"Are you crazy, Bella? I can't let you do that!" Dan grabbed my hand and his eyes pleaded with me to stay there.

"Do you think I want to put us at risk? I have no choice but to go and find help. Besides Carlisle the only other person that knows about where everything is, is me. Please, keep applying pressure and I'll be back before you know it." He sighed and looked down.

"You're right...but if anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen, okay? I'll make it fast." I grabbed my bag and started to stand when Carlisle pulled my shirt.

"Bellaaaaa..."

"Don't try and talk-"

"N-o-o-ooooo...I...listen to me…."

"What is it?"

"Jacob...was...the...one who did this..." my eyes grew wide and my hands shook. Could it really be possible? That meant that Jacob had escaped prison and was now in this hospital.

"Tell Esme and the kids that..." I stopped him before he could go any further. I'd seen it in person more times than I've wanted to. The 'I might not make it speech.'

"You don't get to say that because Dan and I aren't going to let that happen. You fight, alright? I'm not letting you die today." I kissed his cheek and fled the room. The coast was clear as I filled a cart with supplies, a portable vital monitor machine and a charger from the nurses' lounge. I made it back to the office in record time. I put my phone on the charger and into the plug on the wall and told Daniel to let me know when he heard the chimes. I got to work putting an IV in Carlisle and hooking him up to the monitor.

"What do all the numbers mean, Bella?" Daniel asked as he switched out the pads.

"It's Carlisle blood pressure, heart rate, and oxygen levels."

"And the numbers...are they good?" I looked at Carlisle who glanced at the monitor and gave me a solemn glance.

"It's not ideal but in this situation, it's better than expected. Because he was wearing that vest and you got to him so fast made a huge difference. That's why I'm giving him an IV to get fluids back into his system." He asked a few more questions and I was happy to answer. Carlisle started to close his eyes but with a shake from either me or Daniel, his eyes would open. We had to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"I wish I could have done more, Bella. I know how to protect and guard and I couldn't even do that. I don't know much about all this medical stuff. I'm sorry you two."

"Dan, you were the first one in here and you've been holding pressure for over twenty minutes! Are your arms tired?"

"Yes."

"Does your head feel like crap?"

"Yeah."

"Most people would have freaked out by now. But you, you've done everything I've asked and more. So, don't think you haven't done enough." I turned my attention to him as Carlisle's stats remained stable. I cleaned out Dan's wound and bandaged it.

"Bella, your phone is coming back on!" I told him the passcode and I had to shake Carlisle again.

"So sorry, Bella...I'm trying to stay up..."

"Shh, I know..."

"Dan, put it on the floor and hit the speaker button." We waited as my phone started to ring. I heard a click a then a voice.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

 **EPOV**

It's was after one will no sign of Bella, my father or Daniel.

By then, the swat team had cleared the fourth floor and was now on the fifth. With Baylor being such a massive hospital, it took some time making sure everyone was out. No one knew who the shooter was or what was the motive or where the person was. Alice, Angela, Ben, Renee, Charlie, Charlotte and my mom were all waiting on some news. The crowd of bystanders had grown with people curious about their friends and family. The injury count has risen and thankfully, not one person had died. There hadn't been any calls for some time and each one we hoped to hear their voices.

 **"911 what's your emergency?"**

 **"My name is Bella Swan and I'm on the sixth floor of Baylor medical center."**

My heart stopped hearing that sweet voice. She was alive! Jasper silenced the crowd so we were able to hear better.

 **"Ms. Swan is there anyone with you?"**

 **"Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Daniel Hernandez. He's a security guard here at the hospital."**

"There alL together liked we hoped" Charlotte whispered as she held my mom's hand.

 **"Is anyone hurt?"**

 **"I'm fine but Daniel and Carlisle are."**

 **"What are the injuries?"**

 **"Umm...Daniel was hit on the head and eye. And Carlisle...he's been shot."** My mom started sobbing and I hung My head.

 **"Are Mr. Hernandez and Dr. Cullen awake?"**

 **"Yes, but we have to get out of here asap. Carlisle was shot 2 times in the shoulder and once in the chest. Daniel's been holding pressure for 30 minutes. I've administered IV and started oxygen...but he's going to need surgery. I don't know how much longer he'll be able to stay awake...his vitals are dropping."**

 **"Good work, Ms. Swan! The swat team should be up there in a few moments. They just cleared the 5th floor. Please stay on the line."**

 **"Okay. Thank you."**

 **"It's almost over..."** I heard my dad faintly say. We could hear Bella and Daniel talking when a loud crash sounded.

 **"Ms. Swan tell me what's happening."**

 **"The shooter...he's outside the room!"**

 **"Can you describe him for me?"**

 **"No description needed…...it's Jacob...Jacob Black."** _What?!_

 **"Dan look out!"** I heard Bella yell followed by a loud boom and what sounded like a Taser. Everything was inaudible for a while until we heard a lot of movement and Dan screaming out in pain.

 **"Bella, kick the gun over!"**

 **"This ends once and for all, Jacob!"** A shot rang out and I wanted to scream.

 **"Ms. Swan, are you still there?"**

 _the sound of silence_

 **"Ms. Swan?"**

 _the sound of silence_

 **"Is anyone there?"**

 **"I'm here…..Jacob's dead. Dan you okay?"**

 **"He got me on my side but I'm alright. Bella the swat team is here….Dr. C? Carlisle? What happened to the numbers on the monitor, Bella?"** There was silence again and we could hear the alarms.

 **"Dan that means he isn't breathing...I have to start CPR. We need a stretcher in here...STAT!"**

 **"What can I do?"**

 **"I'm going to need for you about 3 of the swat team members to lift me and Carlisle. I can't stop until I get a rhythm. Then grab our things and make sure the wires don't get tangled."**

 **"Okay...lift...grab...and be careful with the wires."**

 **"On my count we lift...1,2,3."**

 _the sound of silence_

"Jas, where are they?" Alice asked as she paced around outside.

"On the elevator now. Dr. Johnson at Parkland Medical has already been paged so Carlisle can go straight to surgery." Two ambulances stood by: one for Dan and one for my dad.

"There they are!" 4 swat team members were pushing the stretcher. Dan was holding on to Bella as she did CPR. Al three of them were bloody…...Daniel and my dad were missing their shirts and Bella's was ripped.

"I got heartbeat!" She got off the stretcher and called off all the details about my dad as well as Dan's injuries to the waiting EMT's. They loaded them both in the ambulance while my mom and Charlotte got in. They took off leaving the rest of us with Bella. She finished talking to Jasper and the other officials and then ran over to us. My arms were wide open as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She sobbed into my shirt as I held her against my body.

"I'm so happy you're safe, Bella. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't.

"Babe, don't think that way! I'm alright."

Everyone surrounded us into a big group hug. I sat her on the ground and her body was shaking.

"Bella put your hands over your head," Renee said as she rubbed her back. Her breathing started to regulate and she took a deep breath.

"Better?"

"Yeah, momma. Good call."

"Did he hurt you, sis?"

"No Ali, I was able to use the Taser...Jacob and Daniel fought over the gun. It slid over to me, I kicked it back and Dan shot him. He's dead and it's finally over...for good. What's the count?"

"25 injured with non-life threatening injuries. No one died today, Bella and that's great news." Jasper said as he stood next to Alice.

"I don't know what to say. Whoa...just doesn't seem real." I kissed her head over and over.

"Thank you doesn't do justice for what you did today. Our father is alive because of you and Dan" Rose looked at me and I nodded.

"She's right, Bella. You risked your life to save another person. That's bravery at the highest level."

Bella shook her head. "I just did what I know best. I don't want any of the glory, Rose, and Angie. I'm just so happy he's okay."

"One of the many reasons I love you, buttercup. You're so humble." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"We could have gotten out so much sooner. My phone was dead and Jacob took Carlisle and Dan's as well as their weapons. All we had was my Taser and pepper spray."

"That's doesn't matter now, baby girl. The three of you are safe and sound. It's all we could have asked for" Charlie stated as he hugged his daughter. An officer came over to ask Bella some more questions and then we all headed to the hospital. The car ride was silent as I drove. I would glance in her direction and kiss her hand. She would give me a weak smile and look out the window. I pulled into the valet lane, handed my keys off and we walked in. My mom, Charlotte, and Dan were sitting in the private waiting room of the ICU. My mom jumped up and Bella met her halfway.

"How is he?"

"So far, so good. The surgery will take about 30 more minutes. How are you holding up, sweetie?" We all took a seat as the rest of the family came in.

"I'm okay. Just can't wrap my head around all of this. Who comes into a hospital and shoots innocent people just to seek out some twisted sense of revenge? I don't get it!" Her voice climbed and I rubbed her shoulders.

"None of us ever will, Bella but we can take comfort that we can put all of this behind us," Daniel replied.

"I agree, Bella you saved two lives today. Well, really you saved way more than that" Charlotte murmured as she held her husband's hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the safety training class and I asked you and Jas to lead last month?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"I talked to all of those medical professionals who made it out that building and you know what they all said?"

"What?"

"If it wasn't for Bella Swan and Jasper Davis, I wouldn't have known what to do. They listened and learned and sadly had to put what the two of taught them into action today. You're a hero." She looked around at everyone in the room who are smiled back at her.

"I can only accept that if Daniel does as well."

"I didn't do a thing, Bella."

"Now look who's the humble one. Not only did you hold pressure for over thirty minutes, you took a bullet for me. If that isn't love for a fellow human being, courage, and strength... then I don't know what is."

"How about we all agree that the two of you are amazing!" Charlotte exclaimed as she hugged Bella. We sat in the room as we updated the ones who were at Rose and Em's house. Zafrina came by to do a report for the news as well as a reporter for the Dallas Daily newspaper. Around three a Dr. Johnson came in.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"That's me! How's my husband?" My mom questioned as she ran over to the surgeon.

"Doing just fine. I was able to remove the three bullets and the surgery went as planned. He's awake and in recovery if you like to go and see him." We were all so thrilled that my father was going to be okay.

"That's wonderful! But is it okay if my son and his girlfriend go first? She was also there in the hospital and I know Carlisle wants to see her. I got to speak with him on the way here... we said what we had to say.

"And so did we. We think Edward and Bella should go first. It's been a long day and I'm sure Bella wants a shower and some food." Dan said as he looked at us.

"Are you sure, Esme?"

"Positive, Bella. Go and then I want you to head home. Edward don't leave her side tonight." We gave her a hug and said goodbye to everyone as we headed for my dad's room. He was sitting up in bed, his shoulder wrapped in gauze and a sling. We walked in and I sat down pulling Bella into my lap.

"Hey, dad. The doctor said your surgery went well."

"Yeah, it really did. Crazy right? The surgeon gets operated on." We all laughed as my dad successfully eased the tension.

"So glad you're going to be fine, Carlisle."

"Only because I have you and Daniel to thank." She started to interrupt him but he insisted on finishing.

"You were confident in there Bella. You thought quick on your feet. You stayed calm and cool. You were innovative and creative with the resources present. And you saved my life...I'm forever grateful and blessed for what you did."

"Oh, Carlisle! I couldn't give up or be scared. I had to step up and act fast. You were my motivation." She got up and carefully gave him a hug. We talked some more until my dad was getting sleepy and a nurse came in.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Do you want a shower or a bath, love?" I asked as I pulled out some of my clean clothes. She was in the doorway of my room.

"Shower is fine. I just want to get in and out." I nodded and got the water just the way she liked it and laid the clothes and clean towels on the bed. While Bella was in the shower, I ordered some food for us and played around on my guitar trying to find anything to distract me from today's events. In just a few short hours, our world was turned upside down. I could have lost my father, a friend and the love of my life. It was scary just how different things could have been. All because of some maniac who just couldn't let go. The doorbell rang and I went to pay the delivery guy. I put the bags on the counter and went to get Bella. I checked in the guest room, bathroom and then my room. She was all cleaned up and fast asleep on my bed. Her face was stained with tears so I wiped them away and pulled the covers around her. She didn't even budge as I did all of that. I decided that food could wait and that I would let her sleep.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I finished in the shower, slipped on the clean shirt and boxers, and found myself in Edward's bed. It was warm and inviting and carried his wonderful scent. It didn't take long for sleep to capture me and I found myself dreaming about what happened today. As a medical professional were equipped to not only teach but to stay learning as well. We go to college and continue to take classes to further our knowledge. We have lectures and classes on the "what-ifs". What if a baby gets taken from the nursery? What would you do if a natural disaster happened? How would you handle an active shooter in the hospital? We know what to do but no one ever wants to be put in that situation. And Jacob...he was gone. Never to hurt anyone every again. He was someone that I used to know and love. Someone who I thought I would have a future with. But then one choice...one influence...one decision...set him up for a lifetime of trouble. But now, I could for the first time, not have to look over my shoulder or wonder if something was going to happen. I was finally free. I looked at my phone seeing that it was after 7 and went to find Edward. The end of Zafrina's report about the shooting was just coming off. He sensed my presence and turned the TV off, walking over to where I was standing. His eyes scanned over my body as if he was making sure I was okay. His arms wrapped around my waist and his hand tilted my head up. Our lips met and we took our time. Searching, loving and slowly kissing each other. His hold on me tightened as my hands ran down his back. We both pulled back at the same time as we looked at each other.

"Thanks for always taking care of me, Edward. I love you so much." His hands took hold of mine and my eyes were glossy with tears as were his.

"I love doing it, Bella. You're everything to me, baby. Thanks...thanks for not dying today. I love you more than you'll ever know." His voice was serious and sure and I pulled him into a big hug.

"Are you hungry? Wait that's a crazy question! I ordered a bunch of appetizers from Applebee's since we didn't get to go today. Was that alright?"

"Yes, I'm hungry and that's more than alright. Let's eat!" I got forks and cups, while he grabbed the bags of food and we sat on the living room floor. He turned some music on and we took turns feeding each other. There were no talks about what had happened...just laughs, and kisses and singing along to the music as we enjoyed our night together.


	36. Atlanta

**Forgive me for the lack of updates. This crazy Texas weather has kept me sick! Enjoy the next chapters and review! This is the full Atlanta chapter - I'm reposting with the correct thing :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 | Atlanta Part 1**

 **September 26, 2014**

 **EPOV**

"Do you have the keys to the house, son?" I checked my pocket and pulled it out shaking it in the air.

"What about Bella's birthday presents?" My mom asked as she stood next to my dad.

"I've already had them delivered to the house."

"That was a great idea...that way she won't accidentally see them." I nodded my head in agreement and hugged my parents.

"Thanks, you two! I hope she'll love it."

"She will my boy...enjoy yourselves and be safe," my dad said as he opened the door and I got in my car. After the shooting, he'd decided to take a year off of his role as Chief of Surgery. Instead, he wanted to dedicate his time by spending it with family and friends, volunteer work, traveling with my mother, teaching med school students and intensive therapy for his shoulder and chest. He was not only my father but one of my closest friends and the person I looked up to the most.

I backed out of the driveway and headed for Bella and Angela's home. We were headed to Atlanta, Georgia via a private jet and staying in a house my parent's owned. It was rarely used and they were thrilled to let us stay there for our special trip. I couldn't wait to spend 3 days alone with Bella and I planned a few surprises along the way. I pulled in their driveway and grasped the bouquet of red roses in my hand. I stood by the car as I saw the front door opening. Bella stepped out looking absolutely magnificent. Her hair was in waves and swept to the side. Her red lips matched her high heels and the short, black dress she was wearing was off the shoulder with a small amount of cleavage. In one motion, I pulled her in for a kiss and handed her the flowers.

"Are these for me? They are gorgeous!" She leaned down to smell them as Angela handed me her duffel bag and took the flowers from Bella.

"They'll be here when you get back. Have fun and I'll see you Sunday night. Love you, sis!"

"Thanks, Ang! Love you, too!" She gave her a hug and Angela winked in my direction knowing one of the surprises. She walked in the house and I turned to Bella.

"Baby...you are so stunning!" I exclaimed as she ran her hands down my chest.

"Thank you, Edward! You like?" I spun her around as we walked to the car.

"More like I love! You don't know how tempting you look tonight." She smirked as we drove in the direction of the private airport.

"The same goes for you, Mr. Cullen. Looking very debonair in that suit and tie."

"I'm just trying to get on your level, Ms. Swan! I turned on the music and we talked about our day. She told me about my mom taking her out for lunch but I already knew and acted as if I didn't know about it. I was happy that they were so close.

"I'm shocked you haven't asked where we're going!" I looked over at Bella as she sang along with the radio.

"Edward I learned early on not to ask questions and just enjoy the ride...unlike somebody else in this car." She giggled and I laughed because I was not one for surprises and yet I was always planning them.

"You got me on that! Isn't that kind of ironic, though?"

"It really is but hey, it makes you who you are." I turned on the street leading to our destination and she started looking around. Because of what happened last year, I felt it necessary to ask Bella first about riding on a plane. She was fine with it and was more than happy to replace a bad memory with a good one. What she thought was that we would be on a regular airplane with other passengers. But instead, we'd have a private ride with just the two of us.

"Uh, babe?" I tried not to smile as I sensed that she was starting to put two and two together.

"Yes, love?"

"This is not the DFW Airport."

"I'm glad you can see that. What an intelligent woman you are!" That earned me a slapped on the arm as we both chuckled.

"Hush! What are you up to, Edward Anthony Cullen?"

"To answer your questions, Isabella Marie Swan, you'll find out in a few hours!"

"Geez, that long?"

"Give or take, maybe. Stay right here... I'm going to hand the pilot our bags." I gave her a kiss and got out greeting the pilot.

"Edward, man it's great to see you again!"

"Likewise, Carrington! Is everything good to go?"

"Just as you requested." We had gone to school together and he was more than happy to help me out. I went back to the car to get Bella.

"Carrington, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is one of my classmates and our pilot for this weekend, Carrington."

"It's great to meet you, Carrington!"

"The pleasure is all mine. Edward told me you were beautiful but seeing finally seeing you in person he's right." She blushed and thanked him as he gave us instructions and we got on. There was a bottle of sparkling grace juice and Bella's first gift. I popped the cork and filled two glasses.

"To another year of your life and many more of us being together. I love you!"

"I love you too! Cheers!" I picked the box from the seat and handed it to Bella. She opened it and smiled.

"Awe, it's the charm I've been looking at! Thanks, babe!" It was the letter _B_ encrusted in diamonds.

"You're welcome! We can have it put on when we get back." We took our seats and continued to sip on our drinks. She was beaming, so happy, and seemed at ease. We talked and laughed as the plane started to descend. She looked out the window and took a guess about where we were.

"Nope, you'll find out shortly." We stepped off and thanked Carrington as we walked toward the rental car.

"I'll be back for pick-up on Sunday!" We waved and then took off to the house which wasn't too far.

"There's an envelope on the glove compartment. Can you pull that out for me and read it?"

"Sure!" She reached in and found what I asked for.

"Bella, we hope you enjoy this gift from us. Happy Anniversary to you and Edward and have a great birthday! We love you! Mom and Dad!" She put the note in her lap.

"That's is so sweet!" She opened the second envelope and found the tickets to the aquarium.

"I've never had a chance to go! This is great." I snickered since she assumed it was for the one in Dallas.

"Bella, did you see where the aquarium is at?"

"No need, silly! It's the one in Dallas."

"I think you might want to check again." She lifted one of the tickets up and her eyes scanned it.

"This is for the Georgia Aquarium...why..." I laughed when she gasped as a parked in the driveway.

"Are we in Atlanta?!"

"Welcome to the ATL, Bella!"

"Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to come here. You remembered..."

"I always do!" Come on in, I want to show you around the house." I grabbed our bags them by the front door as we walked in.

"Who owns the house, Edward?"

"My parents...they rarely get to come here and were more than happy to let us have it for the weekend."

"It's so pretty!" I pointed out the living room, kitchen, 5 bedrooms and then we walked outside. The backyard was lit up with thousands of hanging lights.

"Take a walk with me?"

"I would love that." I took her hand as we walked down the moonlight path. Her skin seemed to glow as we walked and I kissed her neck.

"Can you believe we've been together for 2 years, Edward?"

I laughed. "Most days I can't. I feel like I've known you my entire life. The past two years even with everything that has happened, have been the best of my existence."

"They've been the best of mine in so many ways. I'm the happiest woman in the world." My heart soared at her words knowing that I was doing something right. As long as she was happy, I was too. I knew Lindsay was behind us and wanted to give Bella one more surprise. I kissed her hand as I stooped.

"Is everything okay?"

"Perfect, perfect. I know you love pictures and so do I. I have a little gift."

"Edward! I told you to keep it simple!"

"I am baby, don't worry. Hey, Lindsay...can you come out?" Bella's eyes got wide as she looked around. The photographer came out and Bella looked at me.

"What is going on?"

"Bella, this is Lindsay Gobert. Lindsey, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

"So nice to meet you, Bella! I've gotten some great pictures so far."

"Pictures?"

"That's right!"

"Bella, Lindsay's one of Atlanta's top photographers. She's been photographing us since we got to the house."

"I don't know what to say! This is too much!" I carefully wiped her eyes and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"It's a gift from Marcus, Amanda, and the kids. I hope you like it."

"I love it! Can we see the pictures?"

"Absolutely!" said Amanda as she turned her camera over. In the first picture, we had just walked outside...hands intertwined and we were smiling. You could feel the excitement in our eyes and the love in our body language. She flipped through more, each echoing different feelings. The last one made me both Bella and I gasp.

"Lindsay, these are stunning." Bella voices as we looked. It's was just before I called Lindsay out. Bella and I were facing each other and my hands were around her waist as hers came around my neck. We were locked in a kiss and the night sky was shining through.

"Are you two ready for the real photo shoot?" I looked at Bella who was smiling.

"Yes!"

"Great! I'll set up a few poses but I really want y'all to act like I'm not even here. Just focus on each other and the surroundings." She has us walk over to the gazebo and we took it from there. I sang is Bella's ear as we danced. We laughed and smiled as we sat down and Lindsay snapped away. We moved down the street stopping to take pictures right in the middle.

"That's a wrap! What a beautiful couple."

"Thanks so much for doing this for us," I said as she showed us some of the pictures.

"Yes, thank you, Lindsay!"

"Anytime, it was my pleasure. I'll have them done and on a gallery in a few weeks. Feel free to contact me with any questions." She left and we walked back in the house. The lights were dim as I lead her to the table set up for us.

"Babe, when did you do all this?!"

"Leilani, the housekeeper set it up and Todd Samuelsson who's a chef here in Atlanta made the food. Is this fine?"

"Edward, it's more than fine...it's amazing!" I lifted the lids off our plates and we dug in. She let out this little whimper and I almost lost it right there. It's was no secret, no surprise that we wanted each other...and every part within me ache to be with her in that way. It was something we talked about from the beginning and we were going to hold ourselves until our wedding night.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the night?" She smiled at me as she pushed back her empty plate.

"That's up to you, Bella...this whole weekend is for you." She blushed and came over to my side.

"Don't leave yourself out. It's for you as well. I'm going to get comfortable and then how about we take it from there?"

"Sounds like a plan, love." I watched her walk up the stairs. I cleared the table, set out a blanket in the living room, grabbed our dessert and then quickly went to change. Bella was already sitting on the blanket and picking out some music. Something caught my eye and I noticed she was wearing a shirt I'd never seen before. On the back was my initials with a heart underneath that was sparkly. I was floored. There was nothing like seeing her wear my name. I sat across from her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Baby you're so breathtaking. Where did you get that shirt from?"

"You're the breathtaking one! I got it made by a friend. I wanted to surprise you with it."

"Well, I love it. Think I could get one made with yours?" She started laughing but I was dead serious.

"Already done!" Here, check it out!" She handed me a box and I quickly tore through it. The shirt was white, the letters in black and with her monogram but it was made more for a man.

"Thank you, sweetheart. This is too cool! I putting it on right now."

"You're welcome! It looks great on you." I stood up and give her a twirl. She laughed as I gave her a kiss. I took one of the chocolate covered strawberries and feed it to her. She never took her eyes off of me.

"Mmm, that is so good!" She took the rest from my hand and feed it to me.

"Oh my, it is! Chocolate and strawberries... what a great combo." We went back and forth feeding and laughing and sneaking kisses in between. We saved the rest for tomorrow and lit the candles I placed around us and turned off the lights. The living room was bathed in a warm glow and I couldn't have pictured it any better.

"I have one more surprise for you." Her eyes were on me and filled with so much love and wonder. I picked up my guitar from the chair and strummed a few notes.

"Are you going to play for me? I've missed that."

"I know and that's why I wanted to do this. I've been working on this song for a long time, trying to get it right and I finally mastered it. So, here's to us...happy anniversary, baby." She leaned over, kissed me and smiled.

"Happy two years, handsome." I strummed the opening chords and let the music flow.

" _I'm giving up  
This whole lie, this whole me  
Call it out like a family  
Instead I bide my time, get a ride  
Until the rubber leaves the road_

 _You said don't lie so I made the truth_  
 _Seemed like a lie to even you_  
 _Control your fear. It's clear_  
 _That you do not know where you're going to_

 _So, don't you worry_  
 _You'll be my resolution_  
 _Characters of no illusion_  
 _You'll be my resolution_

 _One month down and it's in sight_  
 _oh, I'm guaranteed to lose my mind_  
 _It's dangerous to speak and sigh_  
 _You might know what I'm trying to hide_

 _So from the cradle to_ quarter age  
 _oh, I bought the book but didn't flip the page_  
 _oh, readiness is near. We steer_  
 _As far away from the coming of days_

 _So, don't you worry_  
 _You'll be my resolution_  
 _Characters of no illusion_  
 _You'll be my resolution_  
 _Characters of no illusion_  
 _You'll be my resolution_

 _Turn around, put it down and see_  
 _That this is really the place to be._  
 _I'm not you, nor_ you me  
 _But we're both moving_ steady _."_

By the end, I somehow managed to finish even with the tears in my eyes and Bella is no better off. I pulled her into my lap as we kissed as my hands caress her arms.

"That was just so beautiful! I love you so much. Thank you for loving me through it all."

"I do it all for you. I love you more than anything. Thank you for giving me a second chance." I blew out all the candles leaving the only light from the outside. She held out her hand but I surprised her by picking her up in my arms. She let out a squeal.

"What are you doing?" She whispered yelled.

"Taking the fun upstairs! Our night isn't over yet."

* * *

Our "night-cap" ended with a movie, conversation, and a ton of kisses that went well into the morning. Last night was one of the best I've ever experienced. We finally fell asleep around 4 and now we were just getting ready for the day. It's was noon and I was dressed and ready to head to the Georgia Aquarium. I wore a cute romper that I'd been having for a while with sandals, put my hair in a braid and popped on my Pandora bracelet. When I walked down, Edward stood up and took my hand. He looked delicious in a white, V-neck shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Oooo, you look good, babe." He smirked and didn't want to accept it.

"Nah uh, Bella...you are so pretty." I reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek and we walked outside to the car. Like the Southern gentleman he was, Edward never let me open the car door or any door for that matter. I got in and programmed the addresses we needed for today. After the aquarium, we were headed to the botanical gardens and then a late dinner.

"Last night was amazing, Edward. Thank you again for everything...the plane ride, the photo shoot, getting our friends and family involved, the dinner and dessert, and you singing to me and playing the guitar. I loved every single moment." He took my hand and kissed it as we drove down the street.

"You are welcome, Bella! It really was a honor...yesterday was one for the books."

"Definitely! A day to remember."

"Did you see any special exhibits that you wanted to make sure we stop at?"

"Um, yeah... The Sea Lion one sounds fun! Did you know it's the largest aquarium in the US?"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah...I doubt we'll be able to see everything so I would love to come back at some point."

"Duly noted... that can be arranged." The aquarium came into view and it was massive! Edward pulled in, parked and we made our way inside and to the booth where an older woman was.

"Hello, my name is Stacy and welcome to the Georgia Aquarium, home to thousands of animals and wildlife! If you have any questions, find any one of us in the blue vests and we'll be more than happy to assist you."

"Could you point us in the direction of the sea lion exhibit?" Edward asked as I handed over the tickets.

"Of course! Just head right down the hall and it's the second on the left."

"Thank you!"

"Anytime, have a great day!" We followed her instructions and made our way to the exhibit. It's was packed with people and somehow me managed to find seats towards the front. I took some pictures before the sea lions came out since that was allowed. The show started out with a bang when the sea lions jumped from the tower into the pools. There was stunts and songs and we had a blast. Our row was kicked to come up and participate and it was such a neat experience. Edward kissed my head as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Did you enjoy that, Bella? It was awesome!"

"Yes! And we got to go up on stage. Glad we went!"

"I'm happy you picked it out." The rest of our time at the zoo was spent visiting the various animals, another show, the feeding experience and taking a train ride around the park.

"Babe, look at those two meerkats right there." He pointed and I noticed what he was talking about. The two meerkats were facing each other and it looked like they were having a heated argument. Another was standing off to the side. The whole thing reminded me of an episode of Discovery Channel's Meerkat Manor.

"I bet those two ladies are fighting over him. My bets on the smaller one...she isn't backing down." I let out a giggle which turned into a full blown laugh. The couple on the side of us erupted into laughter too since they must have heard what he said.

"You're going to get us kicked out of here!" I teased as he continued to give his commentary over the unfolding drama.

"I'll just put my charm on them and problem solved."

"Oh is that so?"

"It sure is. I got the magic touch, baby." I just smirked as we came to a stop and walked over to The Botanical Gardens that were across the street. When we entered, I was immediately flooded with the smells of thousands upon thousands of flowers and plants.

"Oh Edward, this is so beautiful!" We walked along the pathway of the luscious space and I snapped a few pictures. His hand never left mine and he leaned over to give me a kiss. It was sweet and chaste.

"It sure is, Bells. I think it may rival Esme's garden", he laughed as we kept walking.

"I might start one. I'll have to talk to her for some advice."

"Really? That's great, babe! She would love to share that with you. It'll be another way to bound."

We stayed for another hour until we both were wanting some snacks and a nap before our dinner.

"Where do you see yourself and us in 5 years?" Edward asked as we laid outside watching the stars in our pajamas. Our dinner was awesome and I was able to surprise him with the anniversary gifts I'd gotten him. He loved his new running shoes, watch and a homemade coupon booklet that I made. It was filled with different options that Edward could use. I turned my body so that I could curl up to his side.

"I see myself going back to school so I can get my master's degree. I want to open my open business one day. I want to learn Spanish and become fluent in it. I want to go on a mission's trip through church and give back more. For us...a life filled with happiness and adventure. In five years, I see the two of us more in love than ever and of course married. I picture traveling, dates, disagreements, makeups, growing closer to God, family, and friends, and starting a family of our own. That's what I see in my mind and dreams, Edward." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer.

"I'll be there right with you every step of the way. I'll help you study, help with the opening of your business, travel with you anywhere, give you the wedding you deserve, continue to have date nights every week, and be the best father I can be. Whatever it takes, sweetheart."

I looked at this man who I loved with all my being and smiled. Every day I thanked God for who he blessed me with.

"I won't ever doubt that! I know you'll keep your word. Tell me what you want in 5 years."

"First thing would be to learn a new instrument. I want to expand my horizons and add something to what I already know."

"Do you have any ideas for which one?"

"The drums! I would be a triple threat!" We both chuckled as he continued his list.

"Then, I would love for you to teach me American Sign Language. It's really fascinating and would be helpful for my job."

"I can definitely do that."

"When it comes to our relationship, you already know we're in sync. If we're happy and healthy, then that's all that matters to me. And maybe we can add a pet to the mix...that would be nice!"

"What kind of pet?"

"Maybe a fish tank to start off with and then a puppy."

"That's something to consider. I would love that." We stayed outside until the temperature dropped causing us to head back to the house. I settled in bed waiting for Edward to lock up for the night. He climbed into bed a few moments later and turned off the lamp.

"I always enjoy talking about our future. I know we don't always have full control but it's great to hear that we both want the same things."

"Me too, babe! You're stuck with me forever!"

He laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's get some rest...there's a birthday girl in my presence and she needs to be full of energy for what I have planned tomorrow."

"No hints?" I asked while nibbling on his ear.

"Nice try but no hints!" I pouted giving Edward the perfect opportunity to kiss me.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you."

"Night, Bella. I love you too."

* * *

Twenty-four. That's how old I was turning today. It was another time of change. It was new experiences. Another year wiser. A time to move forward.

I reached over but only felt an empty side where Edward had slept. The room was bright and cheery to welcome in Sunday and I stretched before getting out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom so I could get ready for the day. There was a set of clothes on the counter and a note addressed to me.

 **Bella,**

 **This gift is from Alice and Angela and they want you to wear it today. Please come down to the kitchen when you wake up - breakfast will be waiting for you!**

 **All my love, Edward.**

I smiled as I placed the card back on the counter and picked up my gift from the girls. There in my hands was a peach colored maxi dress, a cream-colored cardigan, matching belt and sandals. I did my morning routine, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. When I rounded the corner, I was met with a huge surprise. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben were all standing in front of the dining room table and started to sing happy birthday.

"You guys! Thanks so much! When did you all arrive?" I asked as I greeted them with hugs.

"About twenty minutes ago, little sis. Carrington picked us up this morning," Jasper said as he kissed my cheek.

"That outfit looks great on you, Bella!" Alice said as we took out seats.

"Well, thanks to you and Ang. It's perfect!" The guys came over a few moments later and placed various platters of breakfast foods on the table. Edward sat down on the seat next to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"So did you like your surprise, love?" he asked as he tipped my face toward his.

"It's one of the best from this weekend. I'm happy you brought them out here. Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

We all had our fill of food and drinks and then made our way into the living room. The ladies directed me to sit on the couch as Jasper and Ben set up the next surprise. I was curious to see what would appear.

"Alright, Bella - I need for you to close your eyes and wait for me to say open," Ben instructed as he took his place next to Angela. Edward took hold on my hand and I followed was Ben said. I heard a lot of moment and then shuffling around.

"What are y'all doing?" I chuckled as the others tried to stifle their laughter.

"Jas is almost done!" Angela responded. Finally, I heard him take his seat.

"1,2,3...open!" My mouth hung open as I saw the giant flat screen television. Hannah, Demetri, Charlotte, Daniel, Emmett, Rose, Amanda, Marcus, Carlisle, Esme, Paul, Leah, my parents, the kids and our church's entire worship team was gathered together. Like this morning, I got another round of the song and a bunch of well wishes for a great day.

"You all are so amazing! Thank you for this!"

"We just wanted to say hello before church started! We love you so much!" My mom said making me tear up.

"I love y'all as well. See you when we get back home." The video switched over to the live feed for this morning's services and I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. Hannah did a phenomenal job leading the team for the second time, Grandpa Jack's sermon was great and I felt as if I was right there in the crowd. After we finished, we got in the car and headed into town.

"Where would you like to stop first?" Edward asked.

"The World of Coca-Cola Museum. It looks so much fun!" Everyone seemed to agree and Alice looked up the address. It wasn't too far from the aquarium and botanical gardens. All of us let out collective gasps as we walked in. We took a tour as a group, then had a great time at the theater and was able to sample various drinks at the end.

"You chose well, Bella! I'm definitely coming back again!" Jasper exclaimed as we drove around Atlanta. The rest of my day consisted of visiting different museums, seeing landmarks and ending it with shopping and dinner at Atlantic Station. We made it back to the house as the sun was setting and the night sky slowly came in to collect our belongings. I wished I could have stayed longer but the real world was soon approaching. Everyone except for Edward and I were asleep as we flew back into Dallas.

"I appreciate everything you did for me this weekend. I love you more than anything." I reached up to look at my wonderful boyfriend as he pulled me closer to his side.

"I'm just so happy you had a great time, Bella. You deserve everything good in your life. And I love you... so much, baby." He leaned down to kiss me and I enjoyed every single moment. Our mouths fought for dominance as he drew circles on my thigh. We both pulled away the same time and rested our faces against each other.

These were the moments I lived for.

Being with the people I loved the most.

Making new memories.

Experiencing a new adventure.


	37. UPDATE

**Hi everyone!**

 **Forgive me for taking SO long to update. Between job searching, Hurricane Harvey and just everyday life, I haven't had time to write. I'm planning on wrapping this story up soon ( around 8 more chapters ) and then...THE SEQUEL. Thanks to those who have stayed around and to those just beginning.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Bre 🙂**


End file.
